ONLY ONE PRINCESS
by bananabeanmilk
Summary: Nona kaya raya memang kadang suka seenaknya. Lalu apa yang akan dihadapi Ichigo sang pelayan pribadi baru si Nona Kaya? bisakah dia mengubah Nona kaya yang seenaknya itu jadi Putri anggun? RnR plisss... Rate M for safe...
1. Prolog

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO.**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO (maaf kalau ada kekurangan pengetikan)**

**RATE : M (for safe)  
><strong>

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi dan cerita dengan fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu tidak disengaja.**

.

.

.

"Nnggh… Grimm…"

Desahan panas terdengar dari kamar hotel itu. Kamar yang dipesan dengan kelas _President Suite _dan pastinya kedam suara tidak aka nada seorangpun yang mengganggu privasi mereka. Kalau sampai ada, berarti mereka sudah siap menantang kematian. Apalagi laki-laki berambut biru itu terlihat sangat sangar dan menakutkan. Namun bagi gadis berambut hitam pendek itu, semuanya bukan masalah.

"Sebentar lagi sayang…"

Mereka berdua sudah berada dalam surga dunia yang tidak dapat ditolak siapapun. Gadis itu masih berusaha menahan desahannya. Tapi tetap tidak bisa. Rasanya sulit menahan desahan yang ingin keluar. Apalagi pria itu terus mendesaknya. Memasuki dirinya dengan paksa dan lebih dalam. Gadis bermata indah dengan iris ungu gelap itu hanya berusaha memejamkan matanya dan memeluk kuat leher pria bermata biru itu. Ini memang sudah di luar batas. Tidak memang di batas yang sangat terlarang. Tapi baik pria maupun gadis ini sama sekali tidak menghiraukan batas itu. Bagi mereka kesenangan dunia yang sesaat ini tidak boleh dilewatkan barang sedetikpun.

"Cepatlah sedikit… a-aku… ha… rus pulang…" ujar gadis mungil itu dengan susah payah. Kakinya terus memeluk erat pinggul laki-laki yang berada diatasnya itu.

"Tenang… aku akan carikan alasan untukmu. Kakek itu tak akan marah padamu karena pulang kemalaman 'kan?" balas pria berambut biru itu.

"Tetap… saja… arghh!" desahan terakhir rupanya dia telah mencapai batas. Pria itupun juga sama. Mereka sudah mencapai batas akhirnya.

Setelah satu putaran, pria itu mencium dengan nafsu bibir gadis mungil itu.

Ini adalah malam-malam biasa yang mereka lalui. Setidaknya memang selalu dilalui gadis ini. Baginya tak ada yang lebih baik dari ini. Meskipun dia sadar, tak ada gunanya melakukan hal yang tentu saja dilarang oleh siapa saja. Apalagi umurnya yang masih sangat muda. Tidakkah itu akan merusak dirinya sendiri?

Tapi memang tidak. Dia tak peduli.

Tak ada yang dipedulikannya lagi.

Sejak 11 tahun yang lalu. Semuanya terasa kosong. Kekosongan yang tak bisa diisi apapun dan siapapun. Kosong.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah sampai di mansion megah itu, pria itu menurunkan gadis mungil itu dari motornya. Gadis itu keluar dengan anggunnya dan mengecup sekilas bibir pria yang kelihatan menyeramkan itu.

Masih, gadis mungil itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher pria itu. Ciuman kali ini memang sangat panas. Meskipun sebenarnya mereka baru saja melakukan adegan yang lebih panas dari ciuman ini. Lidah mereka saling bertautan dan bibirpun ikut berpagutan. Mereka merasa tak ada apapun yang melarangnya. Siapa? Tidak ada.

"Kalian tahu kalau melakukan perbuatan mesum adalah tindak pelanggaran. Bisa dipenjara tahu!" sindir seseorang dari arah pintu masuk utama mansion itu.

Gadis itu menghentikan aksinya dengan setengah kesal. Lalu melirik kebelakang punggungnya siapa yang menyindirnya seperti itu.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya kita berpisah." Bisik mesra pria berambut biru langit itu.

"Ayolah Grimmjow. Jangan katakan hal yang seperti itu. Jadi… besok sudah kau putuskan mau tidur dengan siapa?" ujar gadis itu manja. Masih melingkarkan kedua tangan mungilnya dileher pria itu. Dan pria yang dipanggil Grimmjow itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya pula dipinggang kecil gadis mungilnya.

"Hmm… entahlah. Aku sudah tidur 3 malam denganmu. Tia jadi marah 'kan? Aku tahu aku adalah pria mempesona, tapi… kau juga harus memikirkan pelajaranmu kan? Lagipula… kau masih punya banyak cadangan kalau kau tidak sabar denganku." Jelas Grimmjow.

"Hmm... baiklah. Kalau boleh tidak tidur denganku besok, tapi jangan tidur dengan melirik gadis sadis dibelakangku ya…"

"Aku dengar itu brengsek!" sela suara gadis lain.

"Selamat malam my Princess…" satu kecupan singkat mendarat dibibir gadis itu.

Gadis berambut hitam itu melepaskan pelukan tangannya dan melambaikan tangannya pada motor sport berwarna biru metalik itu.

Setelah yakin motor itu pergi menjauh dari halaman utama mansion megah ini, gadis itu baru berbalik dan menatap malas dengan seorang gadis berambut orange panjang yang sedang bersedekap dada memandangnya malas pula.

"Kau benar-benar menikmati harimu sebagai pelacur?" sindir gadis berambut orange panjang itu.

"Yah. Memang salah? Aku kan tidak melakukan tindak kejahatan yang berlebihan. Daripada melihat wajahmu di rumah seharian itu lebih membosankan." Balas gadis mungil itu.

"Rukia… kau tentu tahu Kakek sangat mencemaskanmu. Kenapa tidak sekali saja kau bertingkah yang benar." Nasihat gadis itu.

Gadis mungil bernama Rukia itu menghentikan langkahnya ditangga menuju pintu utama mansion itu. Lalu melirik malas kearah gadis disampingnya.

"Inoue Orihime. Jangan karena kau sepupuku jadi kau seenaknya menceramahiku. Dan ditambah lagi, kau bukan termasuk nama Kuchiki. Jadi jangan seenaknya bicara padaku!"

"Karena kau Kuchiki makanya aku bicara begini. Kau yang nantinya akan mewarisi nama Kuchiki."

"Yang tahu aku akan mewarisi itu hanya aku. Kau tidak perlu sok ikut campur. Urus saja urusanmu sendiri. Bukankah kita ini rival? Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Aku tahu Kakek merencana ingin membandingkan aku dank au untuk memegang nama Kuchiki. Kalau kau sudah tahu, tidak usah sok perhatian padaku. Hime-sama!"

Rukia berbalik dan langsung meninggalkan sepupunya−Inoue Orihime didepan pintu gerbang itu sendiri.

"Dasar pelacur!" bisik Orihime kesal.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Jadi…

Kuchiki Rukia dan Inoue Orihime adalah sepupu. Ayah Rukia adalah kakak dari Ibu Inoue. Tapi kedua orangtua mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan yang sama. Kecelakaan tragis. Kejadiannya tidak ada yang tahu karena tidak ada saksi mata seorangpun. Satu-satunya yang selamat dari kejadian itu adalah Rukia seorang. Saat itu Rukia tidak sengaja ikut dalam rombongan itu. Tapi ketika kecelakaan terjadi, Rukia mendadak tidak bisa bicara dan trauma dengan mobil. Meski sudah 11 tahun berlalu, Rukia masih takut mobil dan tidak bisa naik mobil. Sebenarnya hanya Rukia yang ingat kecelakaan itu bagaimana terjadinya. Karena selain mobil keluarga Rukia, ada korban lain yang tertabrak. Seorang wanita yang menyelamatkan anaknya. Tapi Rukia tak bisa memberikan kesaksian apapun.

Selain karena usianya baru 6 tahun dan trauma mendalam itu, Rukia tak bisa mengingat apapun dengan jelas.

Jadi keluarga Kuchiki yang sekarang tinggal Kuchiki Ginrei, kakek dari Rukia dan Orihime. Hidup dalam kemewahan dan bergelimang harta. Karena Kuchiki adalah bangsawan ternama di Jepang yang menguasai perekonomian Jepang. Kuchiki punya berbagai macam perusahaan besar yang memiliki cabang dimanapun. Dan ditambah lagi kenyataan bahwa kekayaan Kuchiki tak akan habis 7 keturunan. Hidup Rukia dan Orihime bak seorang putri kerajaan. Apapun yang mereka inginkan selalu ada. Bahkan mereka hampir punya semua yang diinginkan anak gadis seusia mereka.

Rumah Kuchiki sendiri tak tanggung-tanggung. Megah dan mewah bak sebuah istana kecil. Yah mansion Kuchiki yang berada dipinggir kota Tokyo. Mansion ini sendiri berbentuk _letter_ U. gedung Timur adalah kediaman Orihime. Gedung Barat adalah kediaman Rukia. Dan gedung utama adalah kediaman Kuchiki Ginrei. Mereka punya spa, kolam renang, dojo, lapangan golf, tempat gym, hall dansa, dan semua tempat yang pasti dimiliki orang kaya lainnya. Dan perlu dicatat itu adalah ruangan digedung pribadi mereka. Wah… terbayang tidak bagaimana kayanya Kuchiki itu?

Pelayannya sendiri tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Masing-masing ada beberapa pelayan yang melayani Rukia dan Orihime juga kakek mereka. Dan mereka juga punya kepala pelayan masing-masing. Hanya saja, Rukia seringkali tidak menuruti apapun yang dijadwalkan pelayannya.

Rukia masuk ke mansion utamanya dan berjalan menuju gedung pribadinya. Semua pelayan yang melihat Rukia pasti akan menunduk penuh hormat. Ise Nanao kepala pelayannya mengikutinya dari belakang. Rukia melepas tas sekolah, jasnya, sembarangan. Yah tentu saja akan ada pelayan setia yang memungutinya kan?

"Nona Rukia. Apa benar anda masih tidak ingin seorang _butler_?" Tanya Nanao ragu. Yah sudah hampir 3 tahun belakangan ini Rukia tidak mau butler, yaitu pelayan pria yang melayani dirinya 24 jam dimana saja dan kapan saja. Butler biasanya akan setia pada majikannya dan selalu ada disamping majikannya. Sebenarnya 3 tahun lalu Rukia punya butler. Tapi dia meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Entah bagaimana caranya butlernya yang sangat dia cintai itu meninggal karena kecelakaan mengerikan itu. Dan naasnya, butlernya meninggal bukan karena mengantarnya. Karena Rukia selalu naik motor ataupun kendaraan bukan mobil jika kemana saja.

"Pasti Kakek yang bilang 'kan?" kata Rukia malas.

"Tapi Nona… anda harus punya satu untuk membantu anda disekolah maupun dimana saja. Karena Nona Orihime sudah meminta butler yang baru untuknya."

Lain halnya dengan Orihime. Dia selalu punya butler yang baru. Entah kenapa kalau dia tidak suka, dia akan menggantinya yang baru. Baginya tidak sulit karena kakek pasti akan mengabulkan permintaan kecil itu.

"Yang mau 'kan dia? Kenapa aku ikut-ikutan? Sudahlah. Jangan ganggu aku sampai besok pagi!" kata Rukia sinis sambil menutup kedua pintu kamar pribadinya.

Nanao hanya diam dan mengucapkan selamat malam setelah pintu itu ditutup.

Kamar Rukia sendiri megah bukan main. Satu ranjang ukuran king size da nada kanopinya bak tempat tidur putri sungguhan. Ruang tamu kecil dengan sofa besar, TV ukuran besar, kamar mandi mewah, kloset pakaian yang pastinya menyimpan harta karun.

Kamar Rukia memang sama seperti kamar Orihime. Hanya sedikit beda desain. Dan… Rukia menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya diatas kasur dengan seprai 100% sutra kualitas super.

Matanya perlahan terlelap. Hari ini memang lelah. Tapi… yah… tidak seberapa dengan kegiatannya tadi dengan Grimmjow. Meski sering melakukan hubungan intim, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak punya hubungan. Mereka tidak peduli pasangan mereka tidur dengan siapa saja. Apalagi Grimmjow berbeda 3 tahun dengan Rukia. Rukia tahu itu. Tapi kebiasaan ini tak bisa dihilangkan. Dia sudah ketergantungan dengan hal itu. Apalagi jika saatnya dia kumat dan trauma mengerikan itu kembali terjadi. Satu-satunya obat yang bisa menenangkannya hanya hal itu. Hanya itu. Jadi Rukia tak peduli dengan siapa dia melakukannya asal perasaan menyakitkan itu bisa hilang seperti angin.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Nona Rukia!"

Beberapa pelayan lain tampak sibuk berteriak sana sini karena Nona mereka kabur dengan motor ungu kesayangannya tanpa didampingi siapapun. Rukia memutar gas motornya secepat kilat. Lalu secara otomatis gerbang utama mansion itu akan terbuka lebar.

"Maaf Tuan Besar… Nona Rukia… dia…" pelayan pria yang berpenampilan formal dengan jas hitam dan kemeja hitam itu, Karena memang itu adalah seragam pelayan Kuchiki, tampak gugup dan ketakutan menghadapi kakek berusia 70 tahun ini yang sedang tenangnya menyesap teh hitam dan membaca Koran dihalaman pribadi gedungnya. Menikmati taman sejuk di suasana pagi ini.

"Biarkan saja. Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan pulang." Ujar Ginrei. Yah dia memang cinta pada cucunya. Bahkan dia sedih bila cucunya selalu merasa bersalah jika diingatkan dengan kejadian dulu. Mungkin karena Ginrei sendiri merasa tidak tega dengan anak yang ditinggal mati orangtua mereka. Jadi jalan satu-satunya hanyalah memanjakan mereka.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Belum sampai jauh dari mansion itu, bahkan belum terlalu jauh dari gerbang itu, Rukia mendadak mengerem. Karena tanpa ragu didepannya berdiri seorang pemuda dengan tuksedo hitam lengkap. Pria itu berambut orange dan bersedekap dada tanpa ekspresi.

"Hei! Mau mati ya! Minggir cepat!" teriak Rukia dari dalam helmnya.

"Maaf Nona, anda harus ikut saya!" jawab pria itu mantap.

"Apa? Kenapa aku harus ikut kau! Enak saja! Memangnya kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" bentak Rukia.

Tapi pria itu hanya tersenyum sekilas. Menarik tangan Rukia agar turun dari motor dan mengikatnya dengan borgol. Rukia berteriak sekencangnya. Tapi siapa yang mau dengar? Itu adalah pinggir kota. Pria itu mendudukan Rukia diatas motor dan pria itu sendiri yang mengambil alih motornya. Tangan Rukia yang diborgol dipegang dengan sebelah tangan pria itu agar tidak jatuh.

Ternyata mereka kembali ke mansionnya. Rukia masih berteriak sana sini karena merasa diculik. Tapi tidak satupun yang mendengarkan Rukia.

Setelah tiba didepan pintu masuk utama mansion itu, pria itu melepas helm dan borgol Rukia. Lalu membopongnya dibahu pria itu. Rukia terus meronta kesal karena diperlakukan seperti korban penculikan.

Setelah sampai didalam ruang tamu utama, tampak kakeknya sudah menanti dengan pelayan setianya, Chojiro Sasakibe itu. Pria berambut orange itu menurunkan Rukia yang sepertinya masih mengamuk itu.

"Kakek apa-apaan sih! Siapa pria brengsek menyebalkan ini? Kenapa dia menculikku dengan tidak sopan begitu!" teriak Rukia kesal karena aksi menyebalkan itu.

Ginrei menoleh pada pria yang ditunjuk oleh Rukia yang masih kesal dan marah luar biasa itu.

"Maafkan saya Tuan Besar. Saya tidak tahu cara yang seperti apa yang aman untuk membawa Nona Rukia. Maafkan kalau cara saya tidak sopan." Ujar pria itu lembut dan hormat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Rukia memang harus seperti itu baru menurut." Jawab Ginrei enteng.

"Apa? Kakek! Kenapa Kakek ini menyuruh orang asing membawaku dengan tidak hormat begitu?" masih Rukia marah-marah tidak jelas.

"Kakek memanggilku? Bukannya aku harus pergi sekolah?" sela Orihime yang baru menuruni tangga dari gedungnya. Rukia tambah terbelalak. Kenapa lagi Orihime belum keluar dari gedung ini?

"Baiklah. Karena semua sudah berkumpul, akan Kakek jelaskan. Suruh dia masuk," perintah Ginrei pada Chojiro.

"Baik." Jawab Chojiro patuh.

Lalu dari arah belakang, ada seorang pria berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam yang keluar. Pakaiannya sama seperti pria berambut orange yang membawa Rukia layaknya buronan itu. Rukia mulai memandang kesal dengan tindakan aneh dari kakeknya ini. Rukia bersedekap dada menunggu apa maksud kakeknya ini. Kenapa ada 2 orang asing yang datang kerumahnya seperti ini.

"Karena Orihime mau pelayan baru, jadi Kakek sudah menyiapkan pelayan baru untuknya dan untukmu. Rukia," jelas Ginrei.

"Apa? Yang benar saja! Yang pesan 'kan dia? Kenapa harus pesankan aku juga? Tidak mau! Memangnya aku mau ada pria menyeramkan yang membuntutiku kemana-mana? Tidak mau!" tolak Rukia mentah-mentah.

Sejak tidak punya pelayan pribadi baru, Rukia memang tidak mau pelayan lain. Dia tidak bisa melupakan pelayannya yang lama. Meski memang… dia sangat merasa kehilangan. Makanya Rukia tidak mau ada pelayan baru menggantikannya.

"Rukia. Kau harus pikirkan dari sekarang. Harus ada orang yang menjagamu. Apalagi kau adalah pewaris Kuchiki. Kakek tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi denganmu. Makanya Kakek ingin ada orang yang melindungimu." Jelas Ginrei lembut.

"Aku tidak mau dilindungi siapapun. Kakek puas? Aku hanya mau satu pelayan. Dan aku Cuma mau pelayanku yang lama!" ujar Rukia bersikukuh.

"Kau tidak punya pilihan. Kalau kau tidak mau pelayan pribadi, biarkan Kakek yang jadi pelayan pribadimu agar Kakek yakin kau tidak apa-apa," ujar Ginrei serius.

"Apa?Kakek tidak sungguh-sungguh 'kan?" kali ini Rukia yang gugup. Kakeknya adalah tipikal orang yang serius dalam kata-kata. Dan berpendirian teguh pada pilihannya. Mungkin sifat itulah yang menurun pada Rukia.

"Apa kau pernah melihat Kakekmu main-main?" Tanya Ginrei balik.

Rukia diam. Kali ini dia mati kutu. Bagaimana caranya agar kakeknya tidak ikut campur urusannya?

"Yah. Kau pasti tidak punya pilihan 'kan? Baiklah. Orihime, kau sudah dapat pelayan barumu." Kata Ginrei pada cucunya satu lagi.

Orihime tampak menyukai salah satu dari pelayan baru itu. Matanya terus memantau salah satu dari kedua pria tampan itu.

"Apa aku boleh memilih siapa yang jadi pelayanku Kek?" pinta Orihime dengan wajah malu-malu. Tentu saja dia sudah punya pilihannya sendiri. Sejak awal dia hanya ingin satu orang itu.

"Tidak boleh! Kalau yang harus memilih ya aku! Kan aku yang terpaksa memilih. Kakek menyuruhku pilih pelayan 'kan? Baiklah aku pilih. Aku mau dia." Tunjuk Rukia pada pria orange disampingnya itu.

Mata Orihime membulat dan kaget. Sejujurnya dia tidak suka dengan pernyataan Rukia.

"Apa kau suka pelayan itu?" Tanya Ginrei ingin tahu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka! Tapi aku ingin memberinya pelajaran." Rukia menendang kaki pria berambut orange itu. Tentu saja dengan spontan pria itu mengaduh kesakitan sambil berusaha mengusap kakinya yang ditendang Rukia.

"Pelajaran pertama karena menculikku! Lain kali jangan seperti itu! Kau mengerti!" bentak Rukia pada pelayan barunya.

Sejujurnya, Rukia juga tak suka dengan pelayan baru. Dia lebih suka sendirian tanpa ada yang mengikutinya kemanapun. Tapi kakeknya terus memaksa seperti itu dengan menyebalkan. Lihat saja. Otoriter kakeknya sudah mulai dijalankan. Rukia meninggalkan ruang tamu utama itu menuju pintu keluar, tentu saja diikuti oleh pelayan barunya.

"Syukurlah dia suka. Aku sudah tahu watak cucuku." Gumam Ginrei.

"Apa Kakek… sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya?" Tanya Orihime ragu-ragu.

"Yah. Aku sudah lama khawatir dengan Rukia. Kelakuannya makin hari makin tidak terkendali sejak ditinggalkan pelayan lamanya itu. Syukurlah Rukia tidak bisa menolaknya kali ini. Karena Kakek memang sudah merencanakan pelayan itu untuknya. Kurosaki Ichigo. Punya sifat yang sama dengan pelayan lamanya… Shiba Kaien." Jelas Ginrei.

Meskipun begitu, sejujurnya Orihime-lah yang ingin pelayan itu. Dialah yang ingin pria berambut orange itu jadi pelayannya. Kakeknya masih sama. Kakeknya masih lebih peduli pada Rukia ketimbang dirinya. Hanya Rukia. Hanya Rukia seorang.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia berteriak sekencang mungkin diluar mansionnya. Hidupnya kali ini akan berjalan menyebalkan! Bagaimana tidak? Jika pelayan ini mengikutinya kemanapun?

Argh!

Kali ini Rukia menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Nona?" panggil pelayan barunya itu khawatir.

"Apa! Kenapa kau yang harus datang! Kenapa Kakek yang menyuruhmu! Argh! Aku benci KAKEK!" teriak Rukia frustasi.

Alasan pertama kenapa Rukia tidak suka pelayan barunya ini adalah sikapnya yang membawa Rukia tadi. Dan tanpa sadar, Rukia terpaku saat menatap wajah pelayan ini.

Alasan kedua. Karena pelayannya ini mengingatkannya pada mantan pelayan sebelumnya. Rukia awalnya ingin menolak pelayan ini, tapi seketika, keinginan untuk memilikinya langsung terbit. Apalagi Rukia lihat Orihime melayangkan permintaan tadi pasti karena melihat pelayan ini. Rukia sudah tahu watak Orihime yang ingin pria tampan untuknya.

Kalau saja Orihime tidak bertindak kekanakan begitu, tentu saja Rukia tak akan kena imbasnya. Dia benar-benar kesal kali ini.

"Namamu?" kata Rukia sinis.

"Kurosaki… Ichigo." Jawab pelayan baru itu.

"Kurosaki?" ulang Rukia.

"Ada yang aneh Nona?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Pertama! Aku tidak suka naik mobil. Jadi usahakan bagaimana caranya jangan menunjukkan mobil padaku. Yang kedua aku tidak suka dibuntuti dengan jelas, jadi atur jarakmu. Yang ketiga, jangan mendekatiku kalau aku tidak memanggilmu. Aku punya kebiasaan mengerikan! Yang keempat. Perintahku mutlak! Jadi jangan coba-coba membantah kalau kau tak mau mendapat akibatnya! Yang kelima…"

Rukia diam sejenak.

"Yang kelima… nanti saja!" kata Rukia.

Pelayannya kali ini memang terlihat agak lugu. Dia juga diam saja ketika Rukia menendangnya tadi. Bahkan tidak komentar apapun dengan syarat dari Rukia.

Mereka begitu sama. Sangat sama. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dengan pelayan barunya ini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Continue..

Astaga! kenapa malah buat baru lagi?

pasti yang ini juga banyak typo dan tentu saja kalimat yang tidak efisien... ahhahahaha

kebiasaan sulit hilang. *ckckckckc*

tapi saya berusaha untuk membuat tulisan yang baik. makanya rajin-rajin dibikin cerita biar biasa. hehehehe

alasan banget ya?

ok deh. gak banyak cincong. saya cuma mau publish cerita yang udah lama saya imajinasikan. ok?

jadi silahkan dikripikin banyak-banyak...

Jaa Nee!


	2. Kuchiki Rukia

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO.**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO (maaf kalau ada kekurangan pengetikan)**

**RATE : M (for safe)  
><strong>

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi dan cerita dengan fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu tidak disengaja.**

.

.

.

Kuchiki Ginrei berdiri sambil mengaitkan kedua tangannya kebelakang sambil menerawang memandangi kaca jendela di ruang kerjanya. Hari ini adalah hari dimana akhirnya dia menemukan orang yang mungkin bisa mengontrol sikap cucunya yang sudah diluar batas itu. Entah kenapa rasanya membiarkan cucunya hidup seperti itu dia sudah sangat merasa bersalah luar biasa.

Pintu ruangan kakek berusia 65 tahun itupun diketuk dengan perlahan. Sambil memberi ijin masuk, kakek berambut putih panjang itu membalik tubuhnya, siapa tamu yang datang menemuinya. Seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut orange datang menghadapnya dan memberikan salam formal pada kakek yang sudah lanjut usia itu. Kuchiki Ginrei mengangguk pelan begitu mendapat salam itu. Dia menyambut pemuda yang berpakaian resmi ala butler itu dengan senyum lebar.

"Jadi kaukah pelayan baru untuk cucuku itu?" Tanya Kuchiki Ginrei.

"Ya Tuan Besar."

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya kakek itu lagi.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

Sekilas pelayan baru ini memang mirip dengan pelayan yang pernah melayani cucunya dulu. Sayang kecelakaan itu terjadi dan merenggut nyawa pelayan yang sangat disayangi cucunya. Sejak itulah cucunya memutuskan untuk tidak lagi memiliki pelayan manapun. Padahal selama ini kakeknya begitu senang ada yang mau memperhatikannya dan membujuknya jadi anak normal lainnya sejak kecelakaan 11 tahun lalu itu. Meskipun sekarang dia bisa hidup membaur dengan orang lain, tapi sifatnya masih sama seperti dulu. Keras kepala, tidak mau mendengarkan kata orang lain termasuk kakeknya, seenaknya dan selalu membantah. Kakek mana yang tidak khawatir dengan cucu yang seperti itu?

"Apa kau yakin bisa merawat cucuku dengan baik? Apa kau bisa menjaganya? Karena cucuku adalah anak yang cukup sulit diatur." Jelas Kuchiki Ginrei.

Pelayan itu hanya menunduk mendengarkan setiap kata dari kakek pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Jepang itu. Ichigo tahu, seperti apa cucu yang kakek ini maksud. Dan memang kelihatannya bukan hal mudah untuk menaklukkannya.

"Kalau kau tidak yakin, kau bisa mengundurkan diri. Aku tidak mau menerima orang yang bekerja setengah hati. Karena yang akan kau urus adalah cucuku yang paling berharga." Ujar Kuchiki Ginrei lagi.

Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kakek bangsawan itu dengan pandangan mantap.

"Tenang saja. Saya pasti bisa memenuhi perintah Anda."

.

.

*kin*

.

.

Dan sekarang disinilah Kurosaki Ichigo terjebak dengan Nona mungil yang mulai marah-marah tidak jelas sejak insiden pengenalan diri itu. Tampaknya Nona itu masih kesal karena diperlakukan dengan tidak seharusnya.

"Apa sih yang dipikirkan Kakek!" rutuk Nona mungil itu masih marah-marah tidak jelas didepan pintu utama mansion itu. Para pelayan dan pengawal yang lain bahkan menjauh dari Nona yang jelas-jelas akan menghantam apa saja ketika dia sudah marah luar biasa begitu.

"Apalagi mendatangimu. Hei kau dibayar berapa sih sama Kakek? Kenapa mau-maunya disuruh orang tua itu! Memangnya kau sanggup menghadapiku?" Tanya Rukia pada pelayan barunya itu sambil berkacak pinggang.

Pelayan yang sedari tadi menunduk diam itu perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wajah Nona mungil didepannya itu. Sadar Nona-nya juga memperhatikan dia, akhirnya Ichigo kembali menunduk.

"Kita belum tahu kalau belum mencobanya Nona." Jawab Ichigo akhirnya.

"Hoh… jawaban yang bagus. Kita lihat sejauh apa yang bisa kau coba itu. Dan ingat 4 pasal yang berlaku tadi, jangan kau lupakan." Ujar Rukia sambil berlalu hendak mengambil motornya.

"Heh… Nona mau kemana?" kejar Ichigo.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku mau sekolah! Oh ya. Jangan ikuti aku kesana. Aku tidak suka."

"Tapi Tuan Besar menyuruh saya untuk mengikuti Nona kemanapun Nona pergi."

"Tidak mau! Enak saja. Aku tidak mau dikira tahanan yang diikuti kemanapun. Kau tunggu di rumah saja."

"Nona!" bentak pelayan baru itu.

"Apa? Kau berani membentakku?"

Ichigo berjalan mendahului Nona-nya dan berdiri tepat di depan motor kesayangan Nona-nya itu. Meskipun Rukia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya, tapi Rukia yakin orang ini bukan orang yang mudah.

"Hei. Kau mau apa di depan motorku?" ujar Rukia sinis.

"Saya tidak akan membiarkan Nona pergi sebelum mengijinkan saya ikut Nona."

Rukia tertawa terbahak. Lalu naik ke atas motornya dan menyalakan motornya. Tapi pemuda itu tidak bergeming melainkan tetap di depan sana tanpa ekspresi.

"Hei mau mati ya?" ancam Rukia.

Masih juga tidak menyingkir. Akhirnya Rukia sendiri yang menyerah.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau bisa menyusulku ke sekolah dan mendahuluiku sebelum aku datang, kau boleh mengikutiku sesuka hatimu. Tapi kau tahu'kan apa yang terjadi kalau aku tiba duluan?" tantang Rukia.

Seketika itu pula Rukia menarik gas motornya dan langsung meninggalkan pemuda itu. Rukia paling ahli dalam hal seperti ini. Jadi jangan sampai di tantang dua kali.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia bergerak lincah dengan motor ungu kesayangannya itu. Membelah angin di jalanan sepi itu. Ketika mengikuti jalanan besar, Rukia kembali menyelinap diantara puluhan mobil yang lalu lalang disekitarnya tanpa takut. Yah sudah hampir setahun lebih dia mengendarai motor tingkat pembalap begitu. Meskipun sering jatuh dan terluka, Rukia tak pernah kapok.

Hari ini, Rukiapun menerobos banyak lampu merah dan mengendarai mobilnya di atas kecepatan rata-rata. Menyenangkan bisa melalui semua itu. Untungnya belum ada polisi yang melintas. Kalau sampai ada, mungkin dia akan segera kena tilang.

Sejauh ini Rukia belum melihat tanda-tanda pelayan barunya itu mengikutinya. Sudah pasti tidak akan bisa mengikutinya semudah itu. Memang dia siapa?

Rukia menyeringai senang karena kemenangan sudah didepan mata. Akan lebih baik kalau dia bisa mengalahkannya secepat mungkin. Tapi Rukia tak bisa lengah. Dia belum tahu seperti apa watak pelayan barunya itu. Meski Rukia bisa tahu, bahwa pelayan barunya itu mungkin juga keras kepala seperti dirinya.

Ketika akan melewati tikungan yang sebentar lagi akan mencapai sekolahnya, ada sebuah mobil hitam melesat duluan mendahuluinya. Rukia nyaris berhenti mendadak. Mobil sedan hitam itu sangat Rukia kenal. Itu mobil yang dipakai oleh kakeknya dan Orihime yang biasa mengantar mereka kemanapun. Lalu kenapa mobil itu?

Karena penasaran, Rukia mendahului mobil itu dan melihat siapa yang berani memotong jalannya. Ketika dia melihat dari sisi bangku pengemudi rupanya yang berani memotongnya adalah pemuda berambut orange yang kini menjadi pelayan pribadinya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa?

Karena kaget dan tidak menyangka, Rukia lagi-lagi ditinggal oleh mobil hitam yang sudah melaju duluan itu. Astaga!

Rukia ketinggalan banyak. Kalau begini dia yang bisa kalah. Rukia semakin memacu motornya untuk mengejar ketinggalan. Acara kebut-kebutan dijalan itu bahkan sempat dilihat oleh beberapa orang yang tidak sengaja melintas. Rukia agak lebih gesit dengan motornya. Dia bisa memotong dan kembali memimpin jalanan. Sedikit lagi dia tiba. Sedikit lagi pintu gerbang sekolahnya…

Yaha! Kemenangan telak!

Ketika Rukia menyeringai senang karena akhirnya dia bisa menang, mendadak wajahnya kembali berubah ekspresi. Sebuah mobil hitam lagi-lagi menghalanginya dan akhirnya berhenti tepat didepan motornya. Mereka sudah sama-sama tiba di depan gerbang sekolah Rukia. Dan ternyata mobil itulah yang memang.

Baru kali ini… seumur-umur dia memakai motor ada yang bisa mendahuluinya.

Pemuda itu keluar dengan wajah puas. Tentu saja! Kalah telak itu memalukan.

"Nona. Saya berhasil mendahului Anda." Ucap pemuda berambut orange itu sambil menunduk sopan pada Rukia.

Karena kesal, Rukia turun dari motornya dan melempar helmnya pada pria itu. Lalu melirik sinis.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja!" ujar Rukia keki. Yah mau bagaimana lagi? Taruhan tetap taruhan. Mana mungkin 'kan Rukia merengek minta ulang seperti anak kecil? Dia tidak terlahir dengan bakat menjijikkan begitu!

Untung Ichigo berhasil menangkap helm Rukia dengan baik. Dia punya gerak reflek yang bagus. Setelah Nona-nya berlalu, Ichigo tersenyum lebar. Sebenarnya, bukan hal sulit untuk menaklukkan Nona mungil itu. Kita hanya perlu berani mengambil resiko padanya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sekolah Rukia dan sebenarnya juga sekolah Orihime adalah sekolah khusus bangsawan dan konglomerat. Jadi sebenarnya sekolah ini sudah ada sejak dulu dan digunakan oleh para bangsawan dan konglomerat Jepang bahkan di luar Jepang. Bahkan ada juga dari keluarga kerajaan Jepang yang pernah sekolah disini.

Sekolah ini cukup besar. Ada sebuah gedung utama. Gedung utama digunakan untuk akademik. Jadi dari kelas 1 sampai kelas 3 ada di gedung ini semuanya. Termasuk semua yang diperlukan untuk akademik, misalnya lab Sains, computer, dapur untuk praktek memasak, ruang seni dan sebagainya lagi. Lalu di belakang gedung utama ada gedung yang tidak terlalu kecil. Gedung itu digunakan untuk pelajaran lain. Pelajaran tentang bangsawan. Jadi mereka disana belajar tentang kepribadian seorang bangsawan, manner, tata cara berdansa ala bangsawan, dan semua tata cara kehidupan diajarkan disana. Ada juga olahraga yang diajarkan kepada anak-anak bangsawan lain. Seperti berkuda, golf, memanah, kendo, aikido dan lainnya. Khusus untuk golf dan berkuda mereka menyewa sebuah tempat di Jepang untuk melakukan olahraga itu. Biasanya ada jadwal sendiri untuk tiap kelas.

Dan perlu di ketahui… semua siswa di sekolah bangsawan yang bernama Seireitei High ini adalah perempuan. Jadi tidak ada seorangpun anak laki-laki. Kalaupun ada mereka adalah para pelayan setia dari nona-nona bangsawan yang diijinkan masuk, meski dilarang untuk masuk kekelas juga. Rukia juga sebal dengan adanya peraturan aneh itu. Masa ada orang luar di lingkungan sekolah? Apa karena yang punya orang kaya makanya seenaknya begini? Seharusnya Rukia masuk sekolah biasa saja. Tapi kakeknya pasti akan melarang mati-matian.

Rukia menyuruh Ichigo untuk menunggunya di halaman belakang saja. Karena lebih baik dia disana dan tidak diperhatikan gadis-gadis bangsawan genit disini. Satu kelas disini berjumlah 25 orang dan ada 3 kelas tiap angkatan. Dan sialnya Rukia malah satu kelas dengan sepupunya sendiri.

Begitu masuk kekelas, dan sebenarnya Rukia hampir tidak mengenali semua siswi yang ada dikelasnya. Terlalu malas untuk Rukia mengingat segala macam hal yang tidak penting seperti itu. Sudah masuk kekelas, Rukia langsung duduk di pojok kelas dekat jendela. Itu adalah tempat duduk favoritnya. Dan selama ini tidak ada yang berani duduk disana kalau tidak mau tahu keganasan seorang Kuchiki Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Orihime baru tiba di sekolahnya dan langsung di antar oleh pelayan barunya. Pelayan barunya yang berkulit pucat itu memang tampan. Tapi bukan seleranya. Seharusnya dia memang tidak bertindak kekanakan seperti itu. Jadinya Rukia jauh lebih kekanakan dari dirinya.

"Terima kasih Ulquiorra. Nanti kuhubungi kalau aku sudah keluar kelas." Kata Orihime sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Ulquiorra. Pelayan baru berambut hitam itu menundukkan kepalanya mengiyakan perintah Nona barunya itu. Begitu Orihime melangkahkan kaki masuk ke gedung sekolah itu, semua mata memandangnya. Yah, ketentuan di sekolah ini boleh mengenakan sepatu apa saja dan tas apa saja. Asal tetap memakai seragam yang sudah di tentukan. Blazer polos berwarna merah marun dengan lambang Seireitei High didada kiri dan lengan atas kiri, kemeja putih polos dengan lambang Seireitei didada kiri, skirt kotak-kotak berwarna abu-abu. Dan dasi polos berwarna merah marun juga.

Orihime memang lebih memperhatikan mode daripada Rukia yang terkesan cuek. Rukia selalu memakai sepatu sneaker dan tas ransel biasa layaknya anak sekolah. Sedangkan Orihime lebih pada sepatu high heels tinggi dan tas dengan model terbaru. Gadis mana yang tidak akan iri melihat penampilan berkelas dari Inoue Orihime? Meskipun dia bukan Kuchiki, tapi jelas dia adalah bagian dari Kuchiki. Itu sudah cukup membanggakan. Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Rukia?

Yah anak itu tak pernah peduli dengan apa yang disandangnya dan apa yang di anugerahi padanya.

Orihime akhirnya tiba di kelasnya. Dia sudah melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam tengah menelengkupkan kepalanya di atas mejanya. Ternyata memang sudah datang.

"Orihime!" panggil beberapa gadis di kelasnya. Orihime menoleh. Yah paling tidak Orihime selalu menjalin hubungan baik dengan teman sekelas.

"Oh… Loly… Menoly… kalian sudah datang?" sapa Orihime.

"Yah… sepupumu datang lebih cepat ya? Dia tidak minggat?" Tanya Loly sambil melirik kearah pojok kelasnya. Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau Rukia memang hobi minggat dari kelasnya. Orihime tak menanggapinya. Kejadian tadi pagi sudah cukup membuatnya kesal. Jadi kalau melihat wajah sepupunya itu dirinya akan semakin kesal.

"Kudengar kau ganti butler lagi ya? Kali ini seperti apa? Pasti dia tampan 'kan? Kalau tidak tampan kau pasti tidak mau… ya 'kan? Ayo kenalkan pada kami," rengek Menoly.

Pelayan yang tampan?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo mengelilingi halaman belakang gedung itu dengan linglung. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya berada di sekolah bangsawan. Meskipun usianya baru 20 tahun, tapi rasanya canggung juga berada di sekolah anak SMA. Dia merasa seperti kembali menjadi anak SMA juga.

"Oh… siapa kau?" suara seorang gadis mengagetkannya. Ichigo cepat berbalik dan menunduk. Jelas itu bukan suara Nona-nya. Tapi kenapa ada yang menemukannya disini?

"Hmm… kau pasti butler 'kan? Dari seragammu aku sudah tahu. Oh! Apa kau butler-nya Orihime? Kudengar dia ganti butler lagi…" sambung gadis itu. Apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan oleh gadis itu? Nama Nona-nya kan bukan Orihime?

Akhirnya Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya. Kini didepannya berdiri seorang gadis berambut ungu yang diikat satu tinggi dengan pita berwarna merah. Gadis bermata orange itu menatapnya dengan penuh minat.

"Wah! Kau benar-benar tampan. Pasti Orihime yang memilihmu ya? Seleranya memilih pria memang hebat ya! Oh ya. Aku Shihouin Senna," kata gadis bernama Senna itu bersemangat. Ichigo masih melongo mendengar kata-kata gadis itu. Gadis ini kelihatan baik karena dia sangat periang. Tapi… kenapa dia terus menerus menyebut nama Orihime?

"Hei gatal! Apa yang kau lakukan pada pelayanku?" seru seseorang dengan nada dingin menusuk.

Senna menoleh kebelakang dan melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam yang sedang bersedekap dada. Gadis itu maju dan menatap Senna dengan sinis.

"Apa? Pelayanmu? Hahaha! Nona Kuchiki, bukannya kau tidak pernah punya pelayan? Apa karena dia tampan makanya kau bilang dia pelayanmu? Dia pasti pelayan Orihime 'kan?" sangkal Senna.

"Aku tak peduli kau percaya atau tidak. Pokoknya menjauh darinya. Aku tidak suka kau merayu dia!" ancam Rukia.

"Apa? Hei! Kau pasti cuman ingin mengancamku saja 'kan!" teriak Senna.

"Itu benar. Senna-chan,"

Lagi-lagi ada tambahan suara. Dan lagi-lagi suara seorang gadis. Senna kembali menoleh kebelakang. Tapi Rukia tidak mau berbalik. Dia hanya melotot pada pelayan barunya yang baru beberapa jam jadi pelayannya sudah dirayu gadis lain. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya berani menunduk dalam.

"Apa? Maksudmu? Dia… pelayan Nona seram ini? Kau pasti salah. Atau dia lagi-lagi seenaknya padamu?" Tanya Senna bertubi-tubi.

"Tidak. Kakek sendiri yang menyuruhnya memilih, apa dia mau pelayan baru atau tidak. Tapi tampaknya sepupuku itu mau karena pemuda itu tampan." Ujar Orihime menatap lurus punggung Rukia. Rukia kemudian berbalik.

"Kau benar. Karena dia tampan. Sekarang apa kau puas Nona Inoue? Kalau kau kurang puas dengan pelayanmu yang sekarang kau bisa minta ganti Kakek kapanpun kau inginkan bukan? Lakukan saja seperti yang biasa kau lakukan…" ujar Rukia lagi.

"Tapi apa kau tidak merasa ini benar? Ini tidak adil 'kan? Karena aku yang minta pada Kakek kenapa kau yang mengambilnya? Bukannya kau sudah seenaknya?" balas Orihime.

"Maksudmu aku merampas apa yang kau inginkan? Kau lucu Sepupu! Kalau Kakek yang memberinya untukmu seharusnya dia dikenalkan padamu kan? Bukan padaku. Kau hanya tidak terima saja, karena Kakek tentu lebih sayang padaku." Jawab Rukia.

Kedua sepupu itu saling berhadapan dan menatap sengit. Tapi perlu kalian ketahui, Orihime bukanlah gadis yang meledak-ledak layaknya Rukia. Dia lebih menggunakan akal.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh. Kalau aku menang, kau harus memberikan pelayanmu padaku. Kalau kau yang menang, aku tidak akan mengungkit masalah ini lagi." Tawar Orihime.

Rukia tertawa terbahak seakan meremehkan hal konyol itu.

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku tidak tertarik. Itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu aku pertaruhkan!" jawab Rukia singkat.

"Oh ya? Apakah Nona Kuchiki takut ditantang? Kalau kau menolaknya itu akan melukai harga dirimu yang tinggi itu 'kan?" sindir Orihime.

"Oh ya? Setahuku… Kuchiki Rukia adalah orang yang pantang untuk ditantang. Kalau kau benar-benar memikirkan harga diriku, baiklah… kita lakukan. Aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati… Nona Inoue."

*KIN*

Setelah pulang sekolah, Rukia bergegas menuju motornya. Karena mereka akan pergi menuju ranch pribadi milik Kuchiki yang berada tak jauh dari rumah mereka.

"Nona tunggu dulu! Anda tidak haru melakukan ini!" cegah Ichigo.

"Minggir sana! Memangnya kau tahu apa? Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh menginjak harga diriku! Apalagi Nona sombong itu! Memang siapa dirinya? Seenaknya saja!" bantah Rukia kesal setengah mati.

"Anda itu terpancing emosi. Tidak perlu bertaruh seperti itu 'kan? Lagipula… kenapa saya harus…"

"Berhenti memakai bahasa formal begitu! Aku jadi merinding! Kau tinggal susul aku saja. Aku tidak mau ketinggalan melihat wajah memalukan Nona itu kalau dia kalah!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kini kedua cucu Kuchiki Ginrei itu sudah bersiap di ranch berkuda mereka. Orihime dan Rukia juga sudah berganti pakaian berkuda. Senna, Menoly dan Loly juga ikut menonton. Mereka juga punya pelayan pribadi karena mereka juga adalah anak bangsawan. Rukia bersiap dengan didampingi oleh pelayannya. Sedangkan Orihime didampingi pelayan dan ketiga temannya yang sama menyebalkannya itu. Orhime sudah siap dengan kuda putihnya. Sedangkan Rukia dengan kuda cokelatnya. Sebenarnyapun itu adalah kuda kesayangan mereka. Biasanya mereka jarang berkuda, tapi kalau ada momen seperti ini memang paling cocok untuk berkuda.

"Nona… bagaimana kalau Tuan Besar tahu? Ini bisa jadi masalah!" ujar Ichigo cemas setengah mati. Kalau Nona-nya ada apa bagaimana?

"Diamlah! Kau mengacaukan konsentrasiku!" balas Rukia.

"Nona… apakah Nona… melakukan ini… karena saya?" Tanya Ichigo ragu.

"Apa? Enak saja. Ini demi harga diriku. Dan sudah kubilang tadi. Jangan memakai bahasa formal! Kau lupa semua pasal yang kuberikan padamu?" bentak Rukia.

"Ah ya… maafkan saya–eh aku Nona."

"Inoue Orihime. Kau mati hari ini!" bisik Rukia.

Pertandingan race berkudapun di lakukan. Mereka berdua sudah siap di posisi masing-masing. Berkuda bukan soal sulit untuk Rukia. Dia adalah ratu dari segala bidang olahraga. Dia mampu menguasai semua olahraga dalam waktu singkat. Ini memang bukan olahraga yang bagus untuk Orihime. Tapi sudah dijelaskan di awal, Orihime lebih menggunakan otak daripada emosi. Bendera tanda dimulainya lombapun sudah diangkat. Ini akan jadi pertandingan menarik.

Rukia memimpin pertandingan. Hari ini hanya ada 3 lap untuk balapan kuda ini. Satu lap berhasil dilalui dan Rukia terus berada di depan. Dia tak membiarkan selangkahpun Orihime maju. Lap berikutnya kembali Rukia nyaris memimpin. Tapi… mendadak Rukia terkejut. Karena ada sebuah mobil yang melintas didepan jalur mereka. Mobil itu sama seperti 11 tahun yang lalu. Rukia mencoba menghentikan kudanya, seharusnya dia bisa menghindarinya, tapi karena terlalu gugup dan takut, Rukia jadi salah mengendalikan kudanya dan malah membuat kuda itu mengamuk dan bergerak liar. Rukia mulai panik karena kudanya tidak mendengarkannya. Terakhir, kuda itu malah bergerak agresif dan membuat Rukia terjatuh dari kudanya dan kehilangan keseimbangan.

Inoue juga menghentikan kudanya yang sudah jalan kedepan. Ini bukan Rukia yang biasa. Dia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang fatal begitu. Ada apa dengannya?

Dari jauh, pelayan pribadi Rukia sudah berlari mengejar Nona-nya. Ichigo membopong Nona-nya untuk dibawa kerumahnya. Tiba-tiba seperti itu. Bahkan Rukia sampai tak sadarkan diri. Orihime melihat semua pengawal dan pelayan mereka sibuk mengurus Rukia. Dari jauh, Orihime Nampak iri. Bukan karena begitu banyak orang yang mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi pelayan itu yang segera datang pada Rukia dengan wajah pucat dan panik.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Baru sehari kau menjaga Rukia! Apa yang kau lakukan sampai dia seperti itu!" bentak Kuchiki Ginrei pada Ichigo yang menunduk diam. Bagaimanapun ini memang salahnya. Dia yang tidak menjaga Nona-nya dengan hati-hati. Kuchiki Ginrei menunggu di luar pintu kamar cucunya yang sedang di periksa oleh dokter pribadi keluarga Kuchiki.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dokter itu keluar dari kamar Rukia.

"Tuan Kuchiki, ada yang perlu saya sampaikan." Ujar dokter berambut cokelat pendek itu.

Kuchiki Ginrei menyuruh Ichigo juga untuk ikut dengannya. Akhirnya mereka bertiga tiba di ruang pribadi Kuchiki Ginrei.

"Katakan Dokter Aizen, ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Ginrei dengan raut khawatir.

"Traumanya kembali kumat. Entah apa yang dilihat oleh Nona Rukia tadi sehingga dia tak sadarkan diri dan membuat traumanya kembali datang. Jujur saja, saya tidak berani memberinya obat penenang apapun. Tubuh Nona Rukia terlalu lemah untuk menerima obat penenang apapun. Meskipun hanya dosis kecil, saya takut akan mengganggu kesehatan Nona. Sebisa mungkin, Nona dikejutkan dengan yang berhubungan dengan traumanya. Harus ada pengalih untuknya. Dan mungkin, jika dia bangun nanti dia akan langsung shock dan ketakutan tidak jelas. Saya ingin memberinya obat penenang. Tapi itu bisa menjadi ketergantungan untuknya. Kita harus cari jalan lain agar Nona bisa mengatasi rasa takut dan phobia-nya pada masa lalunya itu." Jelas dokter itu lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kami tidak bisa menemukan cara yang tepat menghentikan masalah Rukia?" Tanya Ginrei.

"Saya takut… kemungkinan terburuk akan terjadi. Jika Nona tidak bisa menghentikan ketakutan berlebihannya itu akan berpengaruh pada kesehatannya. Orang yang memiliki ketakutan berlebihan akan sesuatu, biasanya berpengaruh pada pembuluh jantung yang menyempit dan menyebabkan pecahnya pembuluh darah ke jantung. Terakhir, mungkin Nona Rukia akan mengalami penyakit jantung serius. Dan itu adalah hal terburuk yang akan terjadi."

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan agar dia tidak teringat tentang ketakutannya lagi?"

"Memaksanya melawan ketakutan itu. Itu adalah metode yang paling tepat untuk mengobatinya. Tapi juga metode paling berbahaya. Harus perlahan dan tidak membuatnya takut. Juga didampingi oleh orang yang dia percayai. Sebisa mungkin membuatnya melawan ketakutan itu. Saya tidak yakin Nona Rukia bersedia. Tapi… ini adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk menyelamatkannya."

Kuchiki Ginrei menghela nafas panjang. Cucunya memang kuat, tapi jika sudah berhadapan dengan masa lalunya dia tetap saja seorang gadis yang lemah dan tidak bisa apapun.

"Kau sudah dengar sendiri 'kan keadaan Rukia? Makanya aku mempercayakan dia padamu. Meskipun dia orang yang keras kepala dan seenaknya, dia hanyalah gadis rapuh yang penakut. Kau tak tahu seperti apa aku yang setiap saat mengkhawatirkannya." Kata Ginrei pada Ichigo. Sekarang Ichigo paham. Kenapa kakek itu mengatakan bahwa Rukia adalah cucunya yang berharga.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia terbangun dari pingsannya. Semuanya sepi. Tapi tubuhnya mendadak panas dan sakit. Apalagi kenyataan bahwa dia baru saja teringat kecelakaan mengerikan itu. Lagi-lagi traumanya kembali kambuh. Rukia berteriak kesakitan karena entah kenapa tubuhnya tidak mau mendengarkan dia. Apalagi tubuhnya panas seperti orang demam. Padahal dia sama sekali tidak demam.

Rukia mencari-cari ponselnya. Mengubrak abrik kamarnya sehingga terlihat seperti kamar pecah. Saat ini yang paling dia butuhkan adalah Grimmjow!

Rukia berhasil mendapatkan ponselnya setelah mengacak kamarnya dan kini semakin mirip orang terkena badai puting beliung. Rukia menahan sakit tubuhnya yang aneh itu sambil menghubungi Grimmjow. Tapi pria itu tak mengangkatnya berapa kalipun dia menelpon. Akhirnya karena kesal, Rukia melempar ponselnya hingga hancur berkeping ke dinding kamarnya.

Rukia menjerit seperti orang gila. Rasa sakitnya benar-benar tidak bisa ditahankannya lagi. Jika Rukia sudah seperti ini biasanya dia sudah memperingatkan semua pelayannya untuk menjauhi kamarnya. Kalau sampai ada yang berani, sudah pasti Rukia akan bertindak nekat. Selama ini belum ada satupun yang berani karena sudah pasti takut jika Nona mungil itu bertindak di luar batas.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo keluar dari ruangan Kuchiki Ginrei. Dia tak pernah tahu bahwa ternyata selama ini Nona sombong itu mengalami nasib yang begitu menyedihkan. Bahkan karena traumanya dia mengalami masa sulit.

Ichigo bergegas menuju kamar Rukia karena dari jauh dia mendengar suara Nona-nya.

Dan benar saja, didepannya sudah berdiri beberapa pelayan yang takut-takut menunggu disana. Termasuk kepala pelayan Rukia. Ichigo berlari menghampiri kerumunan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian diam saja? Apa yang terjadi pada Nona?" Tanya Ichigo panik.

"Nona selalu melarang semua orang masuk kekamarnya kalau dia bertindak seperti ini. Kalau sampai kami berani masuk, kami pasti akan dipecat. Kami hanya menunggu disini sampai Nona selesai mengamuk," jelas Ise Nanao.

"Itu tidak masuk akal! Kenapa kalian membiarkan Nona seperti itu! Nona berteriak kesakitan begitu kalian malah diam saja!" kata Ichigo marah-marah.

"Ini perintah Nona. Kau juga tidak boleh melanggar seenaknya. Kita hanya perlu menunggunya saja." Kata Nanao lagi.

"Tidak! Aku akan masuk!" bantah Ichigo.

"Kurosaki!" bentak Nanao.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Nona-ku seperti itu! Dia butuh bantuan! Dan bukannya didiamkan seperti itu!"

Akhirnya Ichigo masuk tanpa bisa dicegah siapapun lagi.

Benar saja, keadaan kamarnya sangat berantakan. Semua barang pecah belah, beserakan dimana-mana. Ichigo mencari-cari dimana Nona-nya. Nona mungil itu masih berteriak kesakitan dan ketakutan. Entah trauma seperti apa yang dialami Nona itu.

Akhirnya Ichigo menemukan Nona itu didalam kamar mandi. Rukia, basah kuyup didalam bath tube-nya. Mungkin untuk menghilangkan sakit atau apapun itu, Rukia masih meringkuk didalam sana.

Dengan sigap Ichigo mengangkat Nona-nya dan membaringkan Rukia di kasurnya. Pakaiannya basah. Ichigo bergerak bermaksud memanggil salah satu pelayan wanita untuk membantunya, tapi belum bergerak, Rukia menarik lengan Ichigo dengan kuat.

"Siapa… siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk!" Tanya Rukia dingin dan menusuk.

"Nona? Aku sendiri yang ingin masuk. Tidak ada seorangpun yang membantu Nona, bukankah aku pelayan pribadimu?" jelas Ichigo.

"Kau… bukankah sudah kubilang… jangan datang kemari kalau aku tidak memanggilmu! Kau lupa!" bentak Rukia.

Ichigo terdiam. Nona-nya benar-benar marah. Dari sorotan mata Nona mungilnya itu benar-benar sangat marah. Ichigo tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tapi rasanya, apa yang Nona-nya lakukan memang ada alasannya.

"Meskipun Anda bilang begitu aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Nona. Aku sudah berjanji akan mengikuti kemanapun Nona pergi. Jadi Anda tidak bisa menyuruhku untuk pergi!"

Mendadak Rukia bangun dari posisinya dan duduk diatas kasurnya dengan tangannya masih mencengkeram kuat lengan Ichigo. Sebenarnya Ichigo ingin meringis. Tapi mendadak Ichigo merasakan tangan dan tubuh Nona-nya panas seperti demam. Rukia menunduk dan memegang sebelah kepalanya dengan tangan lainnya.

"Nona? Apa yang… terjadi?" Tanya Ichigo takut.

"Jangan salahkan aku… karena aku sudah memperingatkanmu!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Rukia menarik lengan Ichigo mendekat dan mencium bibir pemuda berambut orange itu. Lalu mendorong keras tubuh pemuda yang berusaha meronta karena tindakan mendadak dari Nona-nya itu. Rukia masih mencium dengan paksa bibir Ichigo dan menindih pemuda dibawahnya itu. Dengan tergesa Rukia merobek kemeja putih pelayan pribadinya itu. Ichigo ingin menghentikannya tapi entah kenapa tenaga Nona mungil itu sangat kuat.

"Nona! Hen–hentikan!" teriak Ichigo dengan wajah memerah luar biasa karena pertama kali untuknya diperlakukan wanita seperti itu.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidak mendekatiku kalau aku tidak memanggilmu. Aku punya kebiasaan yang mengerikan. Kau lupa itu? Sekarang bukan salahku lagi kalau aku bertindak seperti ini. Jangan coba-coba berteriak kalau kau tidak ingin Kakek mengetahui ini. Dia pasti akan menggantungmu!" ancam Rukia.

Ichigo kembali terdiam. Tadi saja dia sudah dibentak habis-habisan karena lalai menjaga Nona ini. Kalau sekali lagi dia tahu mereka berbuat seperti ini, sudah pasti Ichigo lagi yang disalahkan.

Kini, didepan Ichigo yang sudah robek pakaiannya karena tindakan liar sang Nona Kuchiki, Rukia sudah melepas pakaian basahnya dan tertinggal pakaian dalamnya saja. Hal itu membuat wajah Ichigo semakin memerah tidak jelas.

"Aku tahu kau pasti suka…" bisik Rukia menggoda di telinga Ichigo.

Dan kini mulailah petualangan Rukia. Pertama dia mencium dan menjilati leher Ichigo. Pemuda itu memang masih belum berpengalaman. Dia hanya mencengkeram erat seprei basah itu dengan kedua tangannya. Rukia sudah mengambil posisi diatas Ichigo.

Gadis itu terus bergerak liar.

Sumpah demi apapun, kalau Ichigo bisa menghentikan ini dia tentu saja akan menghentikannya. Tapi semenjak Rukia menyentuh tubuh Ichigo, gadis itu tidak berteriak kesakitan lagi dan suhu tubuhnya tidak sepanas tadi. Rukia sudah kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasa. Meskipun apa yang dia lakukan jauh lebih liar.

Dengan tidak sabar dan cukup kasar, Rukia melepas paksa celana panjang Ichigo dan celana dalamnya.

Sekali lagi…

Rukia kembali berlumur dosa. Entah kenapa hanya dengan ini…

Rasanya semua sakit dan panas itu menghilang begitu saja.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Continue...

.

.

Hahahahaah...

akhirnya yang ini bisa update juga. dengan cerita yang lebih aneh. maklum saya juga gak ngerti gimana sih orang yang ketakutan itu rasanya? saya emang punya juga hal yang ditakuti. saya juga takut liat darah yang banyak, tapi bukan berarti saya phobia. saya masih berani liat kalo cuma dikit, tapi kalau udah banyak, saya pasti nangis dan ketakutan. kalau cuma dijelaskan dalam cerita yang berdarah-darah ya saya gak takut. soalnya saya lebih takut kalau liat yang langsung daripada yang dikhayalkan. dan so pasti nih cerita juga gak masuk akal.

iyaya...

banyak yang nanya emang.

fic ini sebenarnya udah lama saya impikan. udah sejak... 2 tahun yang lalu ya? hehehe tapi serius deh. emang udah lama. sekarang kan udah banyak ceritanya ya? pastinya dengan berbagai versi. makanya udah pasaran.

idenya emang dari My Fair Lady sama Kuroshitsuji. entah kenapa saya suka banget kalo ada film tentang butler gitu. kesannya kan roman banget... heheheh

makanya maaf ya kalau agak mirip-mirip sama kedua cerita itu. saya emang ambil ide dari sana.

yang paling susah tuh bikin idenya. tapi kalau kreatif kan gampang. hehehe jadi saya ini cuma kreatif. tapi susah dapet ide... hohohoh...

maaf kalo ceritanya pasaran dan biasa-biasa aja. tapi saya senang masih ada yang mau review. maaf juga kalo senpai kecewa sama saya, tapi saya emang author tahap pemula doang. jadi saya malu banget kalau di panggil senpai. saya benar-benar jauh dari taraf itu.

ok deh... saya gak bisa balas reviewnya. karena saya sedang ada jam kuliah dan inipun... udah terlambat masuk. maaf yaa...

makasih buat...

corvusraven

Mikalitiku

PM

siapa ja boleh

ika chan

Twingwing RuRaKe

Aiyuki Akira

IchigopunyaYuni

Bad Girl

Voidy

bintang

Yakuma

Ame Kuroyuki

nenk rukiakate

tanpa nama

Purple and Blue

aravol JR

chy karin

Yuuka Aoi

Yori Fujisaki

Maknae Kazuma

makasih tak terhingga pada para senpai. maaf gak bisa dibalas. tapi next chap pasti saya balas.

oh kenapa Rukia-nya jadi nakal di semua fic saya?

hehehe soalnya itu karena Rukia dikebanyakan fic rate M kan jadi anak baik mulu, jadi sekali-kali bikin jadi anak gak baik *plaked!*

hehehehe maaf ya buat senpai yang gak suka sama Rukia yang jadi nakal. mohon maafkan kebejatan saya *sujudsujud*

ok deh.

mohon review yang banyak yaa... biar saya tahu, apakah fic menyebalkan ini bisa lanjut atau layak lanjut atau tidak... hehehe

Jaa Nee!


	3. Kurosaki's Mother

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO.**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO (maaf kalau ada kekurangan pengetikan)**

**RATE : M (for safe)  
><strong>

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi dan cerita dengan fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu tidak disengaja.**

.

.

.

Rukia keluar dari kamarnya setelah agak lama didalam sana. Dirinya tak mengenakan apapun. Rukia baru sadar, apa yang dia lakukan adalah kesalahan yang tak pernah diinginkannya. Apa yang dia lakukan? Sudah pasti apa yang dia lakukan akan dibenci oleh semua orang. Yah… termasuk dia. Sudah pasti dia akan membenci Rukia apapun yang terjadi nanti.

Dengan kimono handuk mewahnya yang berwarna ungu, Rukia keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat beberapa pelayannya, termasuk Ise Nanao menunggu di depan kamarnya dengan wajah cemas luar biasa. Rukia bisa melihat mungkin mereka ingin masuk dan melihat apa yang Rukia lakukan, tapi…

"Jangan masuk ke kamarku sampai besok pagi. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu siapapun. Termasuk Kakek. Kalian mengerti?" ujar Rukia dingin. Tanpa perlu mendengar jawaban dari semua pelayannya, Rukia kembali menutup pintu kamarnya. Lalu bersandar dipintunya sambil mendesah kesal. Jujur saja, dia tadi benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Ketakutan seperti itu sudah seharusnya hilang, tapi entah kenapa tidak mau hilang juga setelah sekian lama. Dan Rukia juga tidak mengerti mengapa dia selalu merasa tenang setiap kali melakukan hal aneh itu. Dia benar-benar menderita kelainan!

"Nona?"

Seorang pelayan pribadinya yang sejak tadi berada di dalam kamarnya berdiri di depannya dengan keadaan kacau. Kemejanya robek, penampilannya acak-acakan. Itu karena perbuatan Rukia.

"Kau sudah tahu aku begini 'kan?Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dan mengundurkan dirimu. Aku tidak mau kau melihatku seperti tadi. Dan sebaiknya… kau lekas menjadi pelayan Orihime. Dia begitu menginginkanmu!" ujar Rukia sambil berlalu melewati pelayannya itu.

"Nona?" panggil Ichigo lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu disini lagi. Cepat keluar. Kalau tidak aku akan memanggil orang untuk melemparmu!" bentak Rukia lagi.

Rukia lalu berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandinya dan mengurung diri disana sampai dia yakin pelayan lugunya itu keluar dari kamarnya. Rukia duduk di dalam bath tube-nya di bawah guyuran air shower yang membasahi badannya. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin mengatakan hal itu. Hanya saja… dia tidak mau menyulitkan orang selugu itu. Dia tidak mau pelayan itu melihat dirinya yang menyedihkan dan menjijikan ini. Dia benar-benar tidak mau seperti itu. Dirinya sudah cukup menjijikan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, terdengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup. Rukia yakin itu adalah suara pelayan itu. Setelah yakin pelayan itu benar-benar pergi, Rukia segera menangis di bawah guyuran air itu. Menangis dengan keras hingga tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Kenapa hanya dia yang selamat?

Seharusnya dikecelakaan mengerikan itu dia ikut tewas saja. Agar tidak menjadi penyesalan seperti ini dan kenangan mengerikan. Dia juga tidak perlu merasa bersalah pada semua orang. Tidak perlu merasa tertekan karena masa lalu itu. Dan tidak perlu…

Merasa bersalah pada Inoue Orihime.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Tia Harribel melihat telepon di atas meja bar itu berbunyi berulang kali. Sudah pasti ini adalah ponsel sang kekasih, Grimmjow. Yang memanggil berulang kali itu adalah anak bangsawan yang seringkali tidur dengan Grimmjow. Kuchiki Rukia. Ada apa memanggilnya saat seperti ini? Bukankah anak bangsawan itu sudah tahu kalau malam ini adalah jatahnya Tia? Kenapa semua orang kaya begitu egois. Tia memutuskan untuk mematikan ponsel pria itu. Mumpung yang punya belum ada. Baru saja, Tia akan mematikan ponselnya, ponsel itu diambil dengan kasar dari tangannya.

"Kau mau apakan ponselku?" ujar Grimmjow dingin. Saat ini mereka sedang ada di klub malam. Grimmjow memang sudah bilang pada Rukia dia mungkin akan tidur dengan Tia, tapi Grimmjow juga bersedia datang kalau Rukia memanggilnya dengan keadaan mendesak.

"Memang kenapa? Kau sudah janji akan tidur denganku 'kan? Jadi tidak perlu tahu urusan orang lain." Balas Tia pula.

Grimmjow mengabaikan apa yang dikatakan wanita itu. Lalu melihat ponselnya yang ternyata dihubungi oleh gadis mungil itu lebih dari 10 kali. Sial sekali dia tidak mengangkatnya. Pasti gadis itu butuh dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberikan ponsel ini padaku kalau Rukia menelpon?" bentak Grimmjow.

"Kenapa kau marah? Sudah wajar aku tidak mengangkatnya, bagaimana kalau aku yang mengangkatnya? Dia pasti akan lebih marah 'kan? Sudahlah, kau bisa temui dia besok!" kata Tia tak mau kalah.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa! Jangan temui aku lagi!" ujar Grimmjow kembali dingin.

"Hei! Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu padaku?Apa bagusnya anak kecil itu? Apa dia anak orang kaya makanya kau lebih memilih pelacur kecil itu!"

"Jaga ucapanmu! Kalau kau mengatakan tentang Rukia seperti itu lagi, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku mematahkan lehermu!"

Grimmjow segera meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian. Ketika Grimmjow memutuskan akan kembali menelpon gadis itu, ponselnya mendadak mati dan tidak bisa dihubungi. Ceoroboh sekali dia meninggalkan ponselnya ketika mau pergi ke toilet. Apa yang sedang Rukia butuhkan? Apa yang Rukia inginkan? Sudah pasti ini adalah hal mendesak! Grimmjow jadi cemas dengan keadaan gadis mungil itu.

Pria berambut biru terang itu menelpon seseorang dengan wajah cemas.

"Ayah ini aku. Apa yang terjadi dengan Rukia?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pagi ini, Ichigo kembali mencoba untuk menemui Nona-nya. Ichigo tahu, apa yang dilakukan Nona-nya itu memang diluar batas. Tapi Ichigo mengerti itu. Setelah tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya dari dokter pribadinya.

Ichigo juga belum sempat minta maaf dan mengatakan sesuatu pada Nona-nya. Seharusnya dia tidak langsung pergi kemarin. Seharusnya dia bisa menjelaskan sesuatu pada Nona-nya itu. Seharusnya juga… dia tidak meninggalkan gadis itu seperti ini. Tidak begitu.

"Kudengar Rukia sudah tidak menginginkanmu lagi ya?"

Suara seorang gadis mengagetkan Ichigo di koridor kamar menoleh kebelakang dan melihat seorang gadis berambut orange panjang dengan pakaian lengkap seragamnya itu berjalan anggun sambil bersedekap dada menuju Ichigo. Sebagai pelayan sudah seharusnya Ichigo menunduk dan memberikan salam yang sopan.

"Aku benar 'kan?" desak Orihime lagi.

"Yang berhak untuk memecat saya hanyalah Tuan Besar. Jadi sebelum Tuan Besar yang memecat saya, saya masih sah sebagai pelayan pribadi Nona saya."

Orihime menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar pelayan itu menyebut 'Nona saya'. Belum pernah ada yang begitu menghargai Orihime dengan sebutan yang begitu.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu, dia itu punya kebiasaan mengerikan dan menjijikan. Kenapa masih mau melayani orang aneh itu. Lebih baik kau melayaniku dan menjadi pelayan yang normal. Kau akan menderita kalau terus menerus melayani Nona aneh itu!" ujar Orihime lagi.

"Menjadi pelayan siapapun berarti sudah siap melayani apapun yang diinginkan majikannya. Dan saya sudah memutuskan hanya akan melayani satu Nona saja terkecuali atas perintah Tuan Besar yang meminta saya untuk tidak lagi melayani Nona saya." Jelas Ichigo.

"Apa? Jadi… kau ingin aku sendiri yang meminta Kakek menyerahkanmu kepadaku? Kau tahu… dari awal, kau bukan pelayan Rukia. Dia hanya merebutmu dariku. Dan bertindak seenaknya. Yang seharusnya kau layani adalah aku. Akulah yang seharusnya menjadi Nona-mu!"

"Meskipun Nona Rukia bukan Nona saya, saya tetap akan melayaninya. Saya sudah bersedia menyerahkan apapun yang diinginkan Nona saya. Dan lagipula… Nona Rukia, jauh lebih membutuhkan saya daripada Anda, Nona. Saya harap, Anda bisa mengerti."

Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan berlalu berpamitan pada Orihime.

Orihime tampak tak begitu senang dengan apa yang dikatakan pelayan itu. Rukia? Apakah begitu berharganya gadis menjijikan itu? Apa begitu berharganya seorang Kuchiki Rukia itu? Kenapa semua orang berlomba-lomba ingin memberikan apa yang dia miliki pada Rukia? Tidak kakeknya, tidak juga pelayan itu. Semuanya. Kenapa harus Rukia yang memiliki semua itu? Kenapa harus gadis menjijikan itu!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

_"Nona. Kenapa Nona selalu seperti itu? Apa gunanya ada saya? __Sayalah yang akan melayani Nona. Saya berjanji hanya akan jadi satu-satunya pelayan untuk Nona."_

_"Maaf Nona. Sepertinya… saya harus… membatalkan janji yang pernah saya buat…"_

_ "Nona… jangan hidup seperti itu lagi. Ini adalah permintaan terakhir saya."_

Rukia tiba-tiba menjatuhkan tas sekolahnya.

Kenapa pagi ini dia teringat hal itu? Sudah lama rasanya tidak pernah diingat lagi. Sudah lama berlalu seperti itu. Kenapa…

Seseorang mengetuk pintunya perlahan. Rukia tidak menghiraukannya. Sudah dibilang jangan diganggu. Cari mati pelayannya ini!

Rukia tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Memasang tali sepatunya. Tapi dia tidak konsentrasi karena ketukan pelan itu. Ayolah! Ini pagi buta dan Rukia sendiri sudah bangun. Memangnya siapa pelayan brengsek yang berani mengganggunya.

"Kalau kau mengetuk lagi, kau pasti mati!" teriak Rukia kesal.

Akhirnya tidak lagi terdengar ketukan pintu itu. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Siapa juga yang berani mengganggunya.

Begitu Rukia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, dia melihat seorang pria dengan rambut orange menyala menunggunya didepan pintu kamarnya. Rukia menjatuhkan tasnya dengan kesal. Lalu menatap pria itu dengan tatapan sinis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Rukia dingin.

"Menunggu Nona." Jawabnya singkat.

"Tunggu dulu. Biar kuperjelas padamu. Kemarin sudah jelas aku bilang, kau tidak perlu ada disini lagi. Aku tidak mau kau jadi pelayanku lagi. Jadi… cepat pergi dari hadapanku."

"Itukan Nona yang bilang. Saya tidak bisa meninggalkan Nona, kecuali Tuan Besar yang memberi perintah. Sayang sekali, kalau permintaan ini perintah Nona tidak berlaku." Ujar Ichigo santai.

"Apa katamu? Kau tidak tahu 'kan semengerikan apa aku ini? Setelah kemarin apa kau tidak mengerti juga!" bentak Rukia.

"Ya. Saya mengerti. Karena itu saya lebih tidak bisa mengabaikan Nona."

"Apa?"

"Nona. Kenapa Nona selalu seperti itu? Apa gunanya ada saya? Sayalah yang akan melayani Nona. Saya berjanji hanya akan jadi satu-satunya pelayan untuk Nona."

Mata Rukia membelalak lebar. Jantungnya terasa berdetak lebih keras.

Kenapa dia bisa mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu? Bahkan sama persis. Kenapa bisa?

Rasanya aneh. Dan memang aneh. Apa benar mereka mirip? Apa mereka malah terlalu mirip? Apakah mereka… memang orang yang sama?

"Nona?"

"Kau yakin mengatakan hal itu? Kau yakin kau siap bersamaku apapun yang terjadi?"

"Saya siap."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau mau bersamaku setelah tahu sifatku seperti itu?"

"Karena saya yakin… Nona butuh seseorang yang Nona perlukan."

Apa Rukia terlihat seperti orang yang kesepian? Apa benar dia memang terlihat seperti itu? Bahkan pelayan barunya saja bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kenapa?

Rukia meninggalkan Ichigo tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Apa ini namanya takdir? Kalau iya, kenapa begitu lucu? Kenapa sangat lucu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia tiba di sekolahnya. Kali ini dia membiarkan pelayan pribadinya itu mengikuti motornya kemanapun dia pergi. Paling tidak, dia tidak ingin pelayan pribadinya itu kembali mengatakan hal lucu yang membuatnya tertawa.

Setelah memarkirkan motornya, Rukia beranjak dari motor kesayangannya itu dan hendak menuju kelasnya.

"Rukia?"

Langkah kaki mungil gadis itu terhenti karena tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Rukia baru saja akan memakinya begitu menyadari siapa yang menarik tangannya. Ditatapnya dingin wajah pria berambut biru menyala ini.

"Kenapa ponselmu mati? Aku terus menghubungimu." Kata Grimmjow lembut.

"Kau yakin mau tahu kenapa ponselku mati? Ponselku tidak bisa dihubungi karena aku kesal dengan seseorang dan melempar benda tak berguna itu ke dinding hingga hancur. Kau puas?"

"Kau marah padaku?" Tanya Grimmjow.

"Kau tidak tahu? Baiklah… mungkin aku saja yang seenaknya. Seharusnya aku tahu kau mungkin terlalu sibuk meladeni wanita yang kau tiduri itu. Tapi setidaknya jangan biarkan aku berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Kau tahu betapa butuhnya aku akan dirimu kemarin? Kau kemana?" teriak Rukia kesal.

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar―"

"Sudahlah. Aku benar-benar bodoh meladenimu!"Rukia menghentakkan tangannya dan bermaksud pergi, tapi pria itu malah kembali menarik lengannya lebih kasar dan mencengkeram bahu mungil gadis itu.

"Lepaskan!" ronta Rukia.

"Maafkan aku. Sudah kubilang maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu. Aku benar-benar bersalah. Apa kau tidak mau memaafkanku?"

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak perlu itu lagi! Komitmen awal kita adalah, jika aku butuh kau, kau harus ada. Bukankah selama ini aku sudah memberimu kebebasan untuk berhubungan dengan puluhan pelacur manapun? Apa itu belum cukup juga?" balas Rukia sambil tetap meronta dengan cengkeraman menyakitkan itu.

"Tapi kau juga berhubungan dengan banyak pria lain!"

"Kapan? Kapan kau melihatku berhubungan dengan pria lain selama ini! Sejak bersamamu kaulah satu-satunya pria yang berhubungan denganku! Aku sudah tidak lagi mencari pria lain! Bukankah kau sendiri yang buktikan itu!" balas Rukia.

Itu benar, sejak berhubungan dengan Grimmjow, Rukia tak pernah lagi tidur dengan pria sembarangan seperti sebelumnya. Memang sebutan pelacur itu masih melekat erat dengannya. Tapi Rukia sudah tak pernah lagi melakukan itu!

Buktinya, kemarin Rukia hanya menghubungi Grimmjow dan bukan pria lain, dan seandainya Ichigo tidak datang dan menerobos masuk kamarnya tanpa ijin, sudah pasti bukan Ichigo juga, orang yang harusnya menenangkan kebiasaan aneh itu.

"Jadi… kau benar-benar marah padaku?" ujar Grimmjow tajam.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh marah? Sekarang kau bisa melakukan semua hal semaumu pada pelacur-pelacur itu. Aku tidak butuh kau lagi!"

"Kau tidak bisa Rukia! Kau hanya butuh aku! Kau tidak bisa!"

"Aku bisa! Memangnya siapa kau! lepas―Hmmpph!"

Dengan sekali sentakan, Grimmjow menarik wajah mungil gadis itu dan mencium bibirnya dengan paksa. Rukia benci diperlakukan seperti itu. Rukia berusaha mendorong tubuh besar pria itu. Menendang kakinya, dan meronta sana sini. Tapi pria itu tak mau mendengarnya dan tetap menciumnya kasar sampai menggigit bibir Rukia hingga berdarah.

BUAGHH!

Dengan sekali sentakan saja, pria itu sudah tidak lagi mencium Rukia dan tersungkur jatuh ke tanah. Rukia membelalakan matanya begitu melihat aksi gila itu.

Pelayan pribadinya, Kurosaki Ichigo meninju wajah Grimmjow Jaggerjack dengan sangat keras, sampai sudut bibir pria itu berdarah dan sedikit memar.

"Jangan mengganggu Nona-ku! Pria brengsek sepertimu tidak pantas berbuat seperti itu pada Nona-ku!" ujar Ichigo dingin. Matanya mengilat seakan ingin membunuh seseorang.

"Kau…" gumam Rukia.

"Sekali lagi kau seperti itu, aku tidak akan ragu-ragu membunuhmu!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ichigo menarik tangan Nona-nya dan menjauh dari tempat itu. Rukia diam saja dan mengikuti kemana perginya pelayannya ini. Dia… dia memukul orang itu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia duduk di bangku taman di belakang gedung utama sekolahnya. Bel memang sudah berbunyi dari tadi, tapi dia tidak bisa masuk dengan wajah begini. Rukia masih duduk sendirian disana. Kurosaki Ichigo, pelayannya itu menyuruhnya menunggu di sana sampai dia kembali. Dan entah kenapa Rukia menurut begitu saja. Selama hampir 3 tahun ini, belum ada seorang priapun yang memperlakukannya begitu mulia. Layaknya Ichigo yang memperlakukannya bak seorang putri seperti itu. Seandainya saja Rukia mengenal Ichigo lebih cepat. Dia tidak perlu seperti ini. Apalagi bersama pria sebrengsek itu!

"Nona… maafkan saya… saya terlambat!" ujar Ichigo yang berlarian menuju kearahnya sambil membawa sebuah plastik. Ichigo mengatur nafasnya dan berlutut didepan Rukia. Plastic itu adalah es batu. Ichigo mengeluarkan beberapa bongkah kecil es dan memasukkannya kedalam sapu tangannya. Rukia masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan kepala orange ini.

"Maaf Nona kalau ini sedikit perih. Tapi… kalau tidak segera diobati, nanti jadi bekas." Jelas Ichigo.

Ichigo menempelkan bongkahan es yang sudah dilapisinya dengan saputangannya itu ke bibir Rukia. Rukia meringis kecil.

"Maaf Nona, apa itu sakit? Saya―"

"Kau mengenakan bahasa formal lagi. Kau lupa apa yang pernah kubilang?"

"Tidak. Aku ingat semuanya. Apa yang Nona katakan, aku ingat semuanya."

"Apa kau yakin benar-benar bisa bertahan denganku? Kau yakin bisa bertahan dengan sifatku yang mengerikan ini?"

"Kenapa Nona terus menerus mengulang kata-kata itu? Apa Nona lupa? Aku pelayanmu satu-satunya. Tentu saja aku akan bersama Nona selalu."

Pria ini tulus padanya. Matanya begitu tulus memandang Rukia. Dan Rukia juga tahu, Ichigo tak mungkin meninggalkannya dan mengabaikannya. Ichigo akan selalu ada kapanpun Rukia butuh. Rukia tahu itu.

"Kalau begitu… pasal 5… jangan tinggalkan aku apapun yang terjadi. Jangan pernah lepaskan aku kalau aku tak melepaskanmu."

"Baik Nona."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Beberapa hari ini, Rukia merasa sedikit tenang. Mungkin karena Ichigo selalu ada disekelilingnya. Awalnya Rukia tak suka itu. Tapi semakin lama, kedekatannya dengan Ichigo terasa baik. Apalagi, Ichigo memang begitu mirip dengan pelayan lamanya itu. Pelayan yang tak pernah meninggalkannya kapanpun.

"Nona. Besok adalah hari peringatan. Apakah Anda mau ikut?" Tanya Nanao malam itu.

Sebelumnya, Ichigo juga bilang ini adalah peringatan untuknya juga. Dan besok pagi-pagi dia ijin untuk pergi sebentar lalu akan kembali setelah urusannya selesai. Rukia tak tahu peringatan apa, tapi Rukia tetap mengijinkannya. Rukia hanya memberi ijin selama 3 jam. Kalau lewat dari situ, tentu saja Rukia akan menghukumnya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Dan pagi ini, entah kenapa Rukia jadi ingin ikut. Orihime juga ikut dengan mobil lain. Kakeknya bersikeras ingin Rukia ikut. Selama 11 tahun terakhir ini, Rukia tak pernah datang. Dan entah kenapa kakeknya ingin Rukia datang pada tahun ini. Dengan berat hati, Rukia pergi ikut kakeknya. Paling tidak dia juga harus memberi salam setelah lama tidak bertemu.

Yah. Hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian kedua orangtuanya dan orangtua Orihime. Setiap tahun Orihime selalu ikut. Beda dengan Rukia. Rukia tak pernah ingin ikut. Kalau dia ikut, rasanya dia terus merasa bersalah yang luar biasa.

Dengan motornya, Rukia mengikuti mobil kakeknya dan Orihime. Pelayannya sudah ijin, Rukia juga tidak bisa memintanya mengantarnya. Pagi-pagi sekali pelayannya itu sudah pergi.

Sesampaikan di pekomplekan pemakaman keluarga itu, Rukia mengikuti dari belakang rombongan kakek dan Orihime. Gadis itu masih memandang sinis pada Rukia. Yah pandangannya memang selalu sinis. Bagaimana lagi?

Jika Rukia yang jadi Orihime, sudah pasti Rukia akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Orihime.

Rukia berjalan paling memang setengah niat hati ikut hari ini. Sebelumnya dia tak pernah ikut. Bagaimana mau ikut? Kalau setiap kali melihat wajah Orihime dan kakeknya memandang sedih pada keempat nisan itu hati Rukia seakan tertusuk pisau. Rasa pilu merambat ke dalamnya. Dia seperti pelaku yang tanpa hati malah mendatangi makam orang yang sudah dia bunuh.

Ketika menuju pemakaman orangtuanya, Rukia berhenti kejauhan, Rukia melihat seorang pria yang membawa seikat bunga menuju kearah yang tidak jauh dari arah yang ditempuh Rukia. Rukia mengenal orang itu.

Dia memakai pakaian biasa. Celana jeans biru gelap, jaket ungu dan sepatu sneaker putih. Apakah ini hari peringatan yang dia maksud.

Tanpa sadar, Rukia malah mengikuti pria jarak sekitar 50 meter, Rukia mengikutinya dan meninggalkan rombongannya. Orang itu Nampak tidak begitu sadar, kalau Rukia mengikutinya. Siapa yang ingin pelayan pribadinya ini temui? Seseorang?

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, akhirnya Ichigo berhenti di sebuah makam yang cukup terasing dari makam lainnya, tempatnya juga cukup jauh. Setelah berdoa dan menyampaikan salam juga meletakkan sebuah bunga didepan makam itu, Ichigo tak beranjak kemanapun.

Dia diam disana.

Dan sialnya, tiba-tiba turun hujan yang langsung berubah lebat. Astaga! Kenapa hujan?

Rukia berusaha untuk menutupi kepalanya dan mencari-cari tempat berteduh. Tidak ada dimanapun. Meskipun hujan sudah turun, ternyata pria itu tidak juga pergi dari sana.

Karena penasaran, Rukia akhirnya berlari kecil sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya menuju tempat Ichigo. Tingkahnya aneh dan… entahlah… atau memang dia sedang aneh.

"Ichigo? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ujar Rukia akhirnya setelah dia tiba di belakang Ichigo. Pria itu langsung berbalik dan membelalak kaget melihat seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya sambil menutupi turunnya air di kepalanya.

"Nona? Kenapa kau…?"

"Kenapa kau berdiri ditengah hujan begini? Kau bisa sakit tahu! Kita harus pergi…" kata Rukia lagi.

Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan pandangan aneh. Seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak bisa. Seakan ingin melakukan sesuatu tapi tidak bisa juga. Rukia bingung jadinya.

"Ichigo?" panggil Rukia lagi.

Tanpa aba-aba apapun, Ichigo langsung memeluk erat Nona-nya itu ditengah guyuran hujan itu. Rukia jadi salah tingkah dan tidak mengerti. Kenapa…

Samar-samar, di batu nisan itu Rukia melihat kesana. Sebuah nama yang tidak asing.

Kurosaki Masaki.

Siapa itu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo dan Rukia berhenti disebuah pondok kosong yang hampir ambruk di tengah tempat pemakaman yang ternyata cukup jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu tadi. Baju mereka basah kuyup dan tidak satupun dari mereka yang rupanya membawa ponsel.

Setelah berada di pondok itu, mereka duduk berjauhan karena Ichigo terus berdiri di depan pintu pondok itu berharap hujan akan berhenti. Rukia juga tidak banyak bicara. Pasalnya, dia merasa aneh dengan sikap Ichigo tadi. Ichigo terlihat begitu kesepian dalam tangisnya. Dan jujur, itu membuat Rukia merasa tidak enak karena selama ini terus menerus memperlakukannya secara tidak sopan. Meskipun sebenarnya dia adalah pelayan pribadinya.

"Huatsyii!"

Ichigo langsung menoleh cepat mendengar bunyi aneh itu. Terdengar seperti bunyi seseorang sedang bersin. Dan Ichigo kembali termangu melihat Nona-nya sedang mengusap hidungnya yang sudah memerah seperti hidung badut. Ichigo berlari mendekati Nona-nya dan berlutut didepan Rukia yang masih terduduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Nona? Anda... kenapa?" tanya Ichigo. Meskipun tidak perlu dijawab, Ichigo sudah tahu Nona-nya pasti masuk angin. Dan dia tidak tahu kapan hujan ini akan berhenti.

"Apa aku terlihat sakit? Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya pas―huatsyii!" hidung Rukia dengan sukses mengeluarkan air. Gawat. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan hujan.

"Nona! Bagaimana ini... Tuan Besar pasti ada didekat sini 'kan? Kalau aku berlari mencarinya, Nona pasti akan―"

"Kau bodoh ya? Kalau kau pergi mencari Kakek di tengah hujan lebat begini sama saja bohong. Kau mau kau yang sakit supaya tidak perlu melayani Nona cerewet sepertiku hah?" ujar Rukia dengan nada kesal.

"Ti-tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja… hujannya mungkin akan lama berhenti Nona. Aku hanya takut kalau Nona… sakit."

"Kalau aku sakit, bukannya pasti ada kau yang menjagaku? Diamlah disini. Tunggu hujannya reda saja."

Ichigo menurut dan duduk agak jauh dari Nona. Hujan seperti ini dihari seperti ini. Benar-benar membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Kenapa harus hujan?

Rukia juga tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya tentang siapa yang Ichigo lihat tadi. Dia merasa…

"Ichigo. Makam siapa yang tadi kau kunjungi?"

Ichigo terkesiap dan mengangkat wajahnya melihat Nona-nya yang menatapnya ingin tahu. Ada kebimbangan tersirat dari wajah tampannya itu. Yah... boleh dibilang, selera Orihime memang tinggi karena begitu ingin pelayan ini untuknya. Ada pandangan lain yang ada di mata cokelat pria berambut orange ini. Tapi Rukia tidak tahu apa itu.

"Dia... Ibuku." Jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Oh. Maaf. Aku tidak tahu." Kata Rukia setelah sadar mengapa ekspresinya berubah begitu Rukia tanya dia siapa. Ternyata, dia juga tidak punya Ibu seperti dirinya.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu... kenapa Ibumu bisa... yah itu kalau kau mau jawab sih..." tanya Rukia asal. Dia sebenarnya ingin tahu, tapi bukannya tidak enak membahas tentang orang yang sudah meninggal? Rukia juga sebenarnya kalau ditanya kenapa orangtuanya meninggal pasti jengkel dan kesal.

"Sewaktu aku berumur 9 tahun, aku dan Ibuku berjalan di jalan yang cukup sepi. Kami baru pulang dari belanja waktu itu. Aku sangat senang hari itu dan berjalan seenaknya sampai keluar dari trotoar jalan. Kupikir karena sudah malam, pasti jalan sudah sepi. Tapi aku salah... karena aku hampir tertabrak mobil, Ibu langsung melompat kearahku dan... mobil itu... menabrak Ibuku. Aku masih ingat bagaimana Ibuku yang berusaha menghindarkanku dari mobil itu dan memelukku dengan erat sambil bersimbah darah. Dan itu adalah mimpi terburukku." Cerita Ichigo. Awalnya dia bercerita tanpa berekspresi apapun. Tapi dibagian dimana Ibunya datang dan menyelamatkannya, ekspresinya langsung berubah menjadi terluka dan pedih. Rukia terdiam mendengar cerita itu. Sama seperti dirinya. Orangtuanya bahkan membiarkannya hidup.

Rukia langsung bersinggut mendekati pria itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu kekar pria berambut orange itu. Sebenarnya Rukia bukanlah tipe gadis yang bisa menghibur seseorang dengan kata-kata atau dengan apapun yang biasa seorang gadis lakukan jika melihat seorang pria yang bersedih. Rukia tidak pernah seperti itu. Tapi paling tidak... dia bisa mendengarkannya.

"Tenanglah. Aku juga punya mimpi buruk seperti itu. Bukan kau saja. Aku bahkan menyesali itu setiap hari." Kata Rukia. Mencoba menghibur. Dan itu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti dirinya. Hujan terkadang memang mampu membuat orang mengingat masa lalunya dan membuatnya berubah.

Sesaat, mata mereka saling menyapa. Rukia mendongak kesamping dan melihat pria itu memandangnya penuh Tanya. Seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak bisa. Mata mereka begitu dekat. Bahkan Rukia bisa merasakan nafas pria itu didepan wajahnya. Rukia tidak tahu sejak kapan mereka sedekat ini. Sejak kapan mereka…

Dan akhirnya… jarak itu menghilang.

Pelayan pribadinya… Kurosaki Ichigo meraih belakang lehernya dan menciumnya erat. Rukia masih tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba pelayannya berlaku demikian. Tapi Rukia juga tidak berniat melepaskan diri.

Rukia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memeluk erat leher pria itu. Ciuman mereka berubah jadi pagutan lembut yang saling menghangatkan. Rukia bahkan tanpa ragu langsung melompat kepangkuan pria itu dan memeluk erat pinggul Ichigo dengan kedua kaki mungilnya. Ciuman itu semakin panas kala Rukia meremas kasar rambut orange itu. Tak ada satupun yang mampu menghentikan mereka. Bahkan seiring derasnya hujan berlalu, semakin panas ciuman yang mereka lancarkan.

Rukia membuka dengan tergesa jaket ungu pria itu. Rukia juga sembari menyusupkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam kediaman pelayan pribadinya itu. Setelah jaket basah itu lepas, kini giliran kaos putih Ichigo yang terbang melayang. Pakaian mereka yang memang basah sudah seharusnya ditanggalkan bukan?

Dan Rukia tak ragu akan soal itu.

Setelah ciuman panas itu, mereka masing-masing menghirup nafas sebanyak mungkin. Seakan mereka baru saja datang dari planet yang jauh. Wajah pelayannya memerah luar biasa. Ichigo hanya menundukkan kepala tanpa berani memandang majikannya itu. Tapi Rukia tidak begitu. Dia justru senang melihat wajah merah pelayannya itu. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Rukia melepas pakaiannya dan hanya tertinggal pakaian dalamnya saja. Rukia menyusuri lekuk indah tubuh atletis pria itu. Siapa saja yang melihat tubuh kekar ini sudah pasti akan meleleh seketika.

"Kau tidak bermaksud diam saja 'kan setelah sejauh ini?" bisik Rukia. Rukia kembali mencium leher pria itu. Setiap sudut tanpa terkecuali.

Sesaat kemudian, Ichigo justru menghentikannya. Memandang wajah Nona-nya sejenak dan mencium leher putih dan jenjang Nona mungil itu. Menggigitnya perlahan dan meninggalkan bekas memerah.

"Ahnghh... ahh... hhh." Desah Rukia setiap kali Ichigo menciumi leher dan pundaknya. Tangan Ichigo juga tidak diam saja. Perlahan tangan kekarnya mengitari punggung Nonanya dan melepas kaitan bra itu. Dan sekarang tubuh Rukia, nyaris tidak menggunakan apapun.

Tapi tiba-tiba, Ichigo menghentikan aksinya.

"Nona. Ini salah! Tidak! Ini memang salah! Kita tidak seharusnya―" Ichigo bermaksud pergi, tapi tidak dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini. Rukia menangkupkan kedua tangannya diwajah tampan pria itu.

"Tidak ada yang akan terjadi. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau sudah berjanji akan memberikan apapun untukku 'kan?"

Ichigo terdiam.

Sejak awal ini memang salahnya. Kalau saja… dia bisa berhenti.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Continue...

.

.

Yoo Minna!

astaga... saya gak mau fic ini terlantar. maaf scene terakhir tanggung banget. saya cuma pengen tahu, apakah ada yang mau dilanjutkan apa nggak di fic. soalnya setelah saya telaah lagi emang ada yang salah dengan fic ini. makanya saya ragu buat lanjut. beberapa waktu lalu saya juga sempet mau hapus aja karena gak sesuai ama apa yang saya rencanain sebelumnya. dan fic ini jadi melenceng jauh dengan ceritanya yang terpuruk abis. hiks...

makanya senpai... sebaiknya bagaimana nasib fic ini. karena jujur, saya udah kehilangan minat buat lanjutkan fic ini. hehehe...

tapi kalau menurut senpai lanjut aja gak masalah, saya mau aja nerusinnya dan saya usahain update nggak telat. hohohoho *ngeles*

ok deh... balas review dulu...

noname : makasih udah review senpai. ohohohoh makanya saya juga bingung. kenapa saya malah update yang chap jelek itu. hiks... heheh jadi saya mau usul pada semua reader dan senpai yang baca fic ini bagaimana nasibnya? hehehe

corvusraven : makasih udah review. heheh iya nih kan perannya emang begitu. maaf lama update senpai. hehehehe

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai. yayaya... emang salah banget chap kemarin itu. saya terus baca ulang dan hasilnya... frustasi. penuh kekurangan dan bener-bener gak layak publish. hehehehe saya masih super duper kesulitan buat deskrespsiin kata senpai... maaf yaa...

Purple and Blue : makasih udah review. nah loh... ada senpai lagi... jangan panggil gitu dong... hehehhee tanggung karena saya waktu itu belum berani bikin. nah ini saya mau bikin tapi masih rada galau nih... heheheeh

Bad Girl : makasih udah review senpai. hehehe emang banyak salah. dan saya bener akui itu. saya masih stress apa kabar fic yang terlantar ini. jadi saya masih perlu usul semua senpai... hehehe

Yakuza : makasih udah review.

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review... hehehe iya nih nenk... masih bingung banget. konfliknya udah ada. tapi bingung terusin apa nggak ya? hehehe

Ruki Yagami : makasih udah review senpai...

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review... hehehe

Yosh... haduh... semoga sambutannya baik. karena saya stress setelah lama hiatus dan gak kepikiran mau update yang mana dulu. fic ini jadi terlantar dan nggak dapet feelnya sama sekali...

minta reviewnya dengan ikhlas ya senpai... hehehe

jadi saya tahu, fic ini masih ada tempat nggak di hati para senpai... hehehehe

Jaa Nee!


	4. Need You

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO.**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO (maaf kalau ada kekurangan pengetikan)**

**RATE : M (for safe)  
><strong>

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi dan cerita dengan fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu tidak disengaja.**

**Fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk para pembaca dan senpai yang udah setia nungguin fic ini update juga fic saya lainnya. Hontou ni Arigatou... tanpa semua senpai yang mendukung saya, semua fic saya pasti udah terbengkalai gak jelas deh.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana hujan hari itu tak menghalangi kegiatan panas di dalam pondok usang itu. Gerakan erotis penuh gairah yang membakar hasrat tak menyulitkan keinginan memiliki itu meski hujan deras menggerayangi mereka. Rasanya... sentuhan seperti ini sangat... fantastis. Tak pernah sekalipun ada niatan dari seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, sang pelayan pribadi Nona kaya raya ini, Kuchiki Rukia.

Meski di malam pertama yang mereka lalui saat itu, rasanya belum begitu sepenuhnya mereka rasakan. Mungkin karena masih ada keengganan dalam benak Ichigo untuk menjaga kesopanannya. Tapi... dimana kini kesopanan itu ketika melihat seorang gadis... ya, seorang gadis cantik menggairahkan―walau mungil―yang memiliki hasrat begitu menggebu untuk menyatu dengannya.

"Ichigo..."

Dan bisikan itu laksana listrik kejut yang membuat Ichigo tersentak melupakan semua hal yang dia jaga selama ini. Bisikan penuh gairah yang mampu membakar nafsu dunia itu. Ichigo tak bisa lagi mengendalikan dirinya ketika gadis berparas cantik ini mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya dengan gerakan sensual dan begitu nakal di sekitar dada bidangnya. Jari-jari kecil dan kurus itu seolah melukiskan sesuatu di dadanya, mengundangnya untuk berbuat lebih jauh lagi.

"Ichigo..."

Dan kini bisikan itu benar-benar tepat terdengar di telinganya. Gadis mungil itu bergerak sedikit, menumpu kedua lututnya di antara kedua paha Ichigo kemudian mendekatkan tubuh putih bak porselen itu mengarah ke wajah sang pelayan. Nona kecil itu mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ichigo. Mengecupnya sekilas lalu mengulumnya penuh hasrat. Tangan mungilnya pun berpartisipasi untuk menekan bahu telanjang sang pelayan.

"No... nahh..." lirih Ichigo memejamkan kedua matanya berusaha menikmati setiap sensasi yang mematikan ini. rasanya... benar-benar...

Tak tahan, Ichigo membuka matanya pelan dan melihat kedua dada yang bergelantungan dengan menggoda itu. Ichigo seorang pria bukan? Tentu dia punya hasrat untuk menyentuh 'benda' unik itu. Perlahan... Ichigo mendekatkan bibirnya, mengecup dada mungil yang menggairahkan itu lalu kemudian menjilatinya. Rukia melenguh sekilas ketika dirasa sentuhan di area dadanya begitu hangat. Ichigo mengulum putingnya sedikit ragu tapi begitu menikmatinya. Rukia menghentikan kuluman di telingan pemuda tampan ini sejenak. Gigi Ichigo begitu kuat terasa di putingnya dan lidahnya yang begitu menggoda di area sensitif itu.

"Ughh! Shhh... hhh... ahhh... mmpphhh..." desah Rukia sambil menarik-narik rambut orange pelayannya ini. Sensasi ini 100 kali lebih baik daripada yang biasa dia lakukan. Tangan Ichigo perlahan-lahan―meski agak ragu―merambat dari dada Rukia menuju pinggang kecilnya, lalu berhenti di pinggul gadis itu. Kaki Rukia yang bertumpu pada lututnya tampak bergetar. Tapi gadis itu tak mau berhenti, bahkan menggerakkan bibir mungilnya menuju leher Ichigo. Menggigit kecil leher pria ini berimbang dengan gigitan Ichigo di dadanya. Desahan demi desahan teredam oleh kuluman bibir mereka masing-masing. Setelah puas mencecapi lehernya, kini Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat aksi pelayannya di area dadanya itu. Wajah Ichigo memerah. Begitu merah malah. Tapi Rukia suka wajah merah itu. Wajah malu-malu yang ternyata lebih berhasrat daripada dirinya. Tangan kecil Rukia mengarahkan tangan besar Ichigo menyentuh celananya. Dengan susah payah, dibantu dengan Ichigo yang akhirnya harus melepaskan kuluman bibirnya di dada Rukia demi mengenyahkan pakaian terakhir Rukia itu, akhirnya tubuh Rukia benar-benar polos. Peluh membanjiri tubuh mungilnya jadi begitu berkilauan. Setelah sepenuhnya tanpa helaian benang di tubuhnya, Rukia kembali ke posisinya semula. Menyeringai senang dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah merah sang pelayan. Bibirnya menyentuh bibir sensual Ichigo dan menekannya kuat. Berpagutan demi melepaskan nafsu membara itu.

Tangan mungil Rukia juga kembali menekan-nekan kepala Ichigo agar mendekat padanya. Bibir mereka begitu erat menempel seolah adanya lem yang menyatukan mereka. Lidah Rukia begitu tak sabar untuk memasuki kediaman hangat itu. Lidah mereka saling menyapa dan bertautan begitu erat. Saling menghisap semua hasrat dan nafsu itu.

Tangan Rukia kembali turun untuk membimbing tangan besar Ichigo menuju sela-sela pahanya. Awalnya Ichigo sedikit bergidik karena tiba di tempat terdalam milik Nona-nya itu. Tapi dengan wajah lembut dan menenangkan Rukia tersenyum penuh arti seolah menyampaikan kata bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Dengan gemetar, Ichigo menyentuhkan tangannya di permukaan daerah terdalam itu. Basah dan lengket. Ichigo tak pernah tahu kalau daerah seperti itu bisa menjadi sangat lembab. Ini pertama kali dalam hidup Ichigo menjejaki tubuh seorang gadis. dan terlebih lagi ini adalah majikan yang seharusnya dia lindungi.

"Ichigo..."

Lagi-lagi suara Rukia menghipnotis Ichigo untuk berbuat lebih jauh lagi. Suara menggoda itu seolah memberitahu Rukia kalau dia tak sabar lagi. Dengan hati-hati Ichigo memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam liang hangat itu. Rukia tersentak, lalu membenamkan wajahnya di sudut leher Ichigo. Menggigitnya pelan meredam desahan yang menggila itu. Nafas Rukia begitu intens berhembus di kulit leher Ichigo. Ichigo bertambah penasaran, kenapa jarinya begitu sulit keluar. Seolah ada magnet yang menghipnotisnya untuk masuk lebih jauh lagi. Kedua tangan Nona-nya sudah menekan kedua bahu Ichigo begitu erat. Gemetar di tangannya memberitahukan bahwa Rukia begitu menikmati setiap perlakuan Ichigo pada tubuhnya.

Jari-jari itu bertambah menjadi tiga. Meliuk begitu kencang di dalam sana dan begitu menggila.

"Akkhhaa... hmmngghh... ahh... hhh... ahh! Ichi..." desah Rukia lagi begitu dekat di telinga pelayannya ini. Rukia mengejang karena sudah diambang batasnya. Klimaksnya keluar begitu saja membasahi jari-jari Ichigo di dalam sana. Bukannya berhenti, gerakan licin itu semakin jadi dengan klimaks milik Rukia. Semakin intim dan begitu intens.

Melihat Rukia yang begitu gemetar, Ichigo sesegera mungkin menarik jari-jarinya dan menatapnya di balik punggung gadis mungil ini. jarinya... basah dan... lengket. Cairan itu membasahi hampir seluruh telapak tangannya.

"Nona... kau... baik-baik saja?" ujar Ichigo yang melihat wajah Rukia terengah menahan nafasnya yang memburu.

Masih dengan masa-masa klimaksnya, Rukia menarik turun celana jeans Ichigo yang basah itu. Ichigo terbelalak karena sikap spontan Rukia. Ichigo baru sadar bahwa dirinya juga sudah tidak tahan lagi. Semua kegiatan pemanasan mereka ini membuat miliknya begitu sesak. Dan ternyata... sesuai dugaannya, seperti seorang pria yang terangsang padsa umumnya.

Rukia tersenyum licik ketika melihat Ichigo yang tak banyak protes dengan tingkah Rukia barusan. Celana jeans itu hanya diturunkan sampai batas lutut Ichigo. Setidaknya sudah cukup untuk Rukia.

"Nona?" panggil Ichigo lagi. Kepalanya terasa berkabut karena semua perbuatan mereka ini.

"Jangan Nona... panggil aku. Panggil namaku..." bisik Rukia tepat di telinga Ichigo dengan nada sensual yang menggoda. Ichigo memejamkan matanya sejenak. Meremasnya begitu kuat dan kembali memandangi wajah cantik sang Nona yang tepat berada di depannya. Hidung mereka menempel begitu dekat. Kecupan singkat mendarat begitu saja di bibir Ichigo.

"Aku... tidak bisa Nona..." lirih Ichigo.

Wajah Rukia merengut begitu saja. Sejujurnya dia tak suka melakukan ini dengan keganjilan seperti ini. Memanggilnya Nona? Bagaimana bisa Rukia melakukannya.

"Kumohon..." pinta Rukia lagi berusaha membujuk pelayan itu.

Ichigo menutup matanya rapat menghindari tatapan memohon sang Nona kecil itu. Rukia mengerti ini mungkin Ichigo belum begitu terbiasa.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Rukia menjilati lagi leher jenjang sang pria. Kemudian memposisikan pinggulnya sendiri di atas tubuh Ichigo. Pelan-pelan Rukia menekan miliknya tanpa sepengetahuan Ichigo.

Merasa miliknya terasa tertekan sesuatu, Ichigo membelalak lebar ketika melihat kelakukan Nona-nya ini. Ichigo berusaha menghentikannya. Tapi Rukia memeluk lehernya sambil menahan perih miliknya yang dipaksa dimasuki sesuatu yang begitu keras dan menegang itu.

"Jangan tolak aku Ichigo. Jangan tolak aku..." lirih Rukia.

Ichigo merasa tak punya pilihan lain. Suara Rukia bukan lagi suara menggoda seperti tadi. Suaranya terkesan begitu memohon dengan tulus. Ichigo mengecup pundak terbuka Rukia itu. Rukia menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Ichigo merasakan dekapan hangat itu termasuk gerakannya di bawah sana. Ichigo membantu Rukia untuk masuk lebih cepat walau dia sebenarnya ikut melenguh merasakan miliknya terasa hangat dan basah karena masuk ke ruangan yang begitu sempit, hangat dan lembab. Dada mereka saling bergesekan dan menekan. Membuat sensasi yang begitu menggairahkan. Pelan-pelan Rukia melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggul Ichigo. Lalu wajahnya berpindah memandangi wajah memerah sang pelayan. Sambil meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, Rukia mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya yang sudah sepenuhnya dimasuki milik Ichigo.

"Ughh! Emmnghhh... ahh! Ahh!" rintih Rukia ketika terasa pergerakan itu membuat dinding miliknya berkontraksi dengan cepat.

Gerakan Rukia semakin cepat ketika miliknya menjepit begitu kuat di bawah sana.

"Ichigo! Ichigo... Ichigo..." panggil Rukia berulang kali untuk meredakan rasa sesak di bawah tubuhnya. Tubuh Ichigo terasa mengejang, bersamaan dengan tubuh Rukia pula yang akhirnya ingin klimaks sekali lagi. Tapi karena kekurangan sesuatu, Rukia tak bisa melepaskan klimaksnya begitu mudah.

"Tolong... panggil namaku... Ichigo..." mohon Rukia sekali lagi.

"Ru... Ru-Rukia..." bisik Ichigo akhirnya. Sepertinya Ichigo juga sama. Tak bisa melepaskan klimaksnya begitu mudah.

"Ichigo!" jerit Rukia merasa hasratnya sebentar lagi sampai.

"Rukia... Rukia... Rukia..." desah Ichigo pula.

Dan akhirnya, semburan hangat saling bertabrakan di dalam sana. Rukia menghirup oksigen dengan rakus dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi sang pelayan. Mereka mencapainya bersamaan. Begitu indah dan mengagumkan. Rukia semakin menguatkan pelukan kakinya di pinggul Ichigo dan kedua tangannya di leher Ichigo. Tangan Ichigo juga melingkari pinggang Rukia begitu erat. Merasakan sisa klimaks mereka.

Ichigo tahu ini salah. Tapi pertahannya telah runtuh karena sang Nona. Sang Nona yang menginginkannya dan dirinya yang menginginkan Nona-nya.

Terakhir... bibir mereka menempel begitu ketat. Hanya menempel. Seolah berbagi nafas yang sama.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan! Cucuku sudah menghilang dua jam sejak hujan tadi! Cari sampai dapat! Aku tidak peduli kalian mau membongkar seisi makam itu atau mau menghancurkannya sampai cucuku ditemukan! Aku ingin cucuku sekarang!" bentak Ginrei pada para bodyguard bodohnya itu.

Cucunya... cucu kesayangannya menghilang tiba-tiba di hutan makam itu tanpa diketahui siapapun. Ginrei pikir Rukia hanya iseng ingin jalan-jalan saja. Tapi Ginrei semakin panik setelah hujan deras turun dan mendapati cucunya tidak kembali padanya. Bodyguard bodohnya itupun hanya menemukan motor sang cucu yang tergeletak begitu saja di parkiran hutan makam itu. Kecemasan Ginrei membuat jantungnya sampai kambuh. Cucunya... sungguh dia tak ingin cucunya mengalami sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Orihime melirik dari jauh di ruang tamu utama itu. Beberapa bodyguard-nya tampak begitu sibuk saling berhubungan dengan wireless dan walkie-talkie untuk menyelidiki dimana Kuchiki Rukia berada. Kakeknya begitu berlebihan menanggapi kejadian kekanakan ini. kenapa hanya karena belum pulang dua jam saja kakeknya begitu berlebihan cemasnya. Apakah jika nanti Orihime juga begitu, apa kakeknya mau cemas berlebihan seperti itu?

Orihime tak ingin menenangkan kakeknya ataupun menghibur kakeknya dengan kata-kata baik mengenai keadaan Rukia. Kalaupun Nona sombong itu benar-benar hilang, Orihime adalah orang pertama yang akan berjingkat senang. Dengan begitu, Orihime tak perlu lagi merasa iri setengah mati pada gadis abnormal itu. Orihime begitu iri pada Rukia. Karena walaupun sikap gadis itu menyebalkan, kakeknya akan selalu berpihak pada Rukia. Selalu mengutamakan Rukia. Dan Rukia. Selalu dia. Meskipun kasih sayang kakeknya sama rata pada kedua cucunya ini, tapi perhatiannya tidak sama. Meski Orihime bisa mendapat segalanya dari kakeknya, bahkan kalau Orihime ingin sebuah gunung atau pulau sudah pasti kakeknya akan memberikannya Cuma-Cuma. Tapi entah kenapa Orihime merasa begitu... tidak adil. Sejak insiden pemilihan pelayan pribadi itu saja, kakeknya malah mengutamakan Rukia. Bukannya dirinya yang terang-terangan yang meminta pelayan itu.

"Tuan Besar. Nona Rukia sudah kembali." Lapor Nanao. Kepala pelayan Rukia. Orihime masih menyaksikannya dari atas lantai gedungnya yang berhubungan dengan ruang tamu utama ini. dari arah pintu masuk, gadis itu muncul dengan tampang tanpa dosa. Padahal dia sudah membuat kacau seisi Kuchiki. Karena hanya menghilang dua jam! Di belakang gadis itu berdiri seorang pria berambut orange menyala itu. Rukia tersenyum pada kakeknya dengan lembut lalu memeluk kakek itu. Orihime tak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Rukia. Tapi kakeknya terlihat begitu lega. Ichigo... pelayan orange itu Cuma menundukkan kepalanya pada kakeknya. Tampaknya... Ichigo tahu kenapa Rukia menghilang selama dua jam di saat hujan deras itu. Pakaian mereka berdua tampak basah. Apa yang mereka berdua lakukan selama hujan itu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Syukurlah! Syukurlah cucuku sudah kembali! Kau darimana sayang? Apa kau tahu sepanik apa Kakekmu ini?" ujar Ginrei sambil meraba tubuh mungil Rukia mencoba memeriksa setiap senti kalau-kalau ada yang lecet atau terluka.

"Ada apa dengan Kakek? Aku baik-baik saja. Ichigo menjemputku di makam saat hujan turun. Benarkan?" Rukia menoleh ke belakang meminta dukungan dari pelayan itu. Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya penuh hormat pada Ginrei.

"Seharusnya kalian mengabari Kakek. Kakek... benar-benar cemas."

"Maaf Tuan Besar. Maafkan atas ketidaksopanan saya yang tidak melaporkan hal ini pada Tuan Besar. Tolong hukum saya atas kelalaian saya." Mohon Ichigo.

"Sudahlah! Jangan begitu. Kakek berlebihan. Aku baik-baik saja. Oh ya, boleh aku istirahat sebentar?" pinta Rukia.

Ginrei segera menyuruh Nanao mengantar Rukia ke kamarnya dan menyuruh Ichigo mengganti seragamnya kembali.

Begitu menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, Rukia melihat Orihime yang berdiri sedari tadi. Rukia tahu sepupunya satu ini sedang mengawasinya sejak dia memasuki rumah tadi.

"Wah... hebat sepupu. Kau bisa membuat Kakek begitu berlebihan hanya karena kau menghilang selama dua jam. Apa kau tahu kalau Kakek hampir jantungan karena cemas padamu?" sindir Orihime sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada besarnya itu.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu aku hebat bukan? Tentu saja. Cucu kesayangan hilang kan itu berita buruk? Kau tahu? Tapi syukurlah... kau tidak khawatir berlebihan seperti Kakek. Karena aku... akan sangat merasa bersalah sepupu cantikku ini khawatir padaku." Sindir Rukia balik.

"Maaf saja ya! Sampai kiamatpun aku tidak akan pernah khawatir padamu. Oh... setidaknya sampai kau benar-benar sekarat dan nyaris mati. Kuharap hari itu ada ya..."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, maaf sekali. Harapanmu tidak akan pernah terkabul. Karena aku... tidak mungkin sekarat dan hampir mati. Aku disayang semua orang. Dan aku dilindungi oleh semua orang. Jadi... hal buruk tak akan pernah terjadi. Oh ya, pelayan PRIBADI-ku... juga akan melindungiku. Jangan lupa itu." Kata Rukia lalu beranjak pergi. Rukia yakin 1000 persen sepupunya itu pasti dongkol setengah mati ketika Rukia menekankan kata 'pribadi' itu.

Karena bicara dengan gadis itu, kepala Rukia jadi pusing. Rasanya berkunang dan tidak nyaman. Mendadak Rukia juga merasa tubuhnya memanas. Begitu mendekatkan telapak tangannya pada mulutnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya, Rukia terdiam. Nafasnya terasa panas sekali. Telapan tangannya juga terasa panas. Ini buruk. Kondisi tahunan seperti ini akan sangat buruk untuknya. Bagaimana ini...

Rukia bersikap biasa saat Nanao masih menemaninya sampai ke kamarnya. Kemudian Rukia menyuruh kepala pelayannya itu untuk pergi dari kamarnya. Agar Rukia bisa mengeluh sendiri soal badannya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas tak karuan itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo selesai mengganti seragam pelayannya. Jas hitam lengkap ini terasa aneh sekali dipakai di dalam rumah. Tapi melihat pelayan dan bodyguard lainnya juga memakai seperti ini, Ichigo juga tak punya pilihan. Wajah memerahnya sulit sekali hilang. Dan dia tak sanggup menatap Nona-nya berlama-lama setelah apa yang mereka―

BLUSH!

Wajah Ichigo memanas otomatias. Lalu cepat-cepat berpaling agar tak seorangpun yang menyadarinya. Gawat! Gawat! Kalau dia begini orang-orang akan berpikir aneh tentangnya.

Huff! Semoga tingkah bodohnya tadi adalah terakhir kalinya. Dia bisa mengambil resiko besar ini. kalau sampai ketahuan Tuan Besar-nya bisa-bisa leher Ichigo akan segera dipancung karena sudah berani menyentuh cucu Kuchiki Ginrei yang terkenal ini.

Salah seorang pelayan memperingati Ichigo kalau ini sudah jam makan siang. Dia meminta Ichigo menjemput Rukia untuk turun makan bersama karena kakeknya sudah menunggu. Ichigo mengangguk mengerti dan menuju kamar sang Nona kecil itu.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar sang Nona, Ichigo mempersiapkan dirinya sambil memperbaiki pakaiannya. Lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dia bisa! Bersikaplah yang wajar nanti. Ichigo mengetuk pelan pintu kamarnya meminta ijin masuk. Tapi tidak ada jawaban walau diketuk berkali-kali. Ichigo juga berteriak sedikit bahwa Nona-nya itu harus makan siang bersama.

Ichigo jadi merasa aneh. Kenapa tidak ada jawaban?

Terpaksa Ichigo menerobos masuk. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ketika matanya menangkap sosok kecil itu tergeletak di sofa kamarnya. Rukia tak sadarkan diri dengan nafasnya yang terasa aneh dan terengah-engah.

Panik, Ichigo segera menghampiri Rukia dan memanggil Nona-nya itu berkali-kali sambil menepuk wajah pucat Rukia. Badannya terasa panas. Padahal tadi dia baik-baik saja. Wajah Rukia terlihat gelisah dan kesakitan. Ichigo tak tahu mana yang sakit di tubuhnya itu. Tapi yang jelas tubuhnya panas. Pelan-pelan Ichigo memindahkan tubuh mungil itu ke atas kasurnya dan menyelimutinya. Tubuh Rukia juga berkeringat karena panas tubuhnya itu. Ichigo keluar dari kamar Rukia meminta bantuan. Dan sekali lagi, seisi Kuchiki jadi panik karena seorang Kuchiki Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Demam tinggi. Hanya perlu istirahat dan minum obat. Tapi walaupun demam tinggi tetap harus dipantau dan diawasi. Kalau sampai besok pagi demamnya tidak turun juga, segera panggil saya atau langsung di bawa ke rumah sakit." Jelas dokter Aizen sambil membereskan peralatan dokternya begitu selesai memeriksa kondisi Rukia. Ichigo berdiri dengan wajah sedikit panik di belakang sang Tuan Besar yang duduk tepat di dekat Rukia yang masih tertidur itu.

"Tapi... panasnya sudah 39 derajat. Bagaimana kalau ke rumah sakit saja?" usul Ginrei dengan khawatir.

"Saya yakin Nona Rukia tidak akan suka itu. Nona tidak suka rumah sakit. Jadi sebaiknya dirawat dulu di rumah. Kalau panasnya tidak turun juga, baru di bawa ke rumah sakit. Lagipula... penyebabnya karena Nona tadi kehujanan kan? Bukan begitu Kurosaki-kun?" ujar Aizen berbalik menatap Ichigo yang sedikit bingung itu.

"Ehh? Ya... Nona memang... kehujanan tadi." Timpal Ichigo.

Rukia membuka matanya pelan. Matanya tampak sayu dengan wajah memerah karena demam.

"Ka... kek?" panggil Rukia lemah.

"Ya sayang. Kau mau apa? Katakan pada Kakek?"

"Pusing..."

"Kau pusing? Tenanglah Kakek akan merawatmu, Kakek janji akan ada di sini untuk―"

"Tidak usah... Kakek tidak usah merawatku. Nanti Kakek kelelahan. Biar... Ichigo saja yang... di sini." Pinta Rukia susah payah.

"Tapi Rukia..."

"Sebaiknya Tuan turuti saja kemauan Nona Rukia. Biarkan dia merasa nyaman dulu. Demam seperti ini pasti membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dia kan sedang sakit." Usul Aizen.

Sejenak Ichigo merasa sedikit aneh dengan sikap Aizen ini. tapi Ichigo tak mau memikirkannya. Mungkin itu hanyalah saran dari seorang dokter saja.

"Baiklah. Kakek ijinkan dia merawatmu. Kalau kau mau apapun, panggil Kakek. Biar Kakek yang siapkan. Ya?"

Rukia mengangguk lemah. Ginrei beranjak dari sisi Rukia untuk mengantar Aizen keluar. Rukia juga berpesan bahwa dia tidak mau banyak orang yang masuk ke kamarnya. Membuatnya tidak nyaman dan terasa seperti orang berpenyakitan parah.

Setelah pintu tertutup, yang tinggal hanya mereka berdua. Ichigo membereskan barang-barang di sekitar kasur Rukia juga menutup pintunya rapat. Ichigo berdiri di sisi kasur Nona-nya itu dan memperbaiki selimutnya. Rukia tersenyum lemah lalu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya di dekat Ichigo.

"Tolong pegang." Pinta Rukia. Ichigo mengernyit bingung. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Aku sedang sakit. Cepat pegang tanganku." Perintah Rukia. Ichigo tak percaya Nona-nya ini masih tetap mengerikan seperti biasa. Merasa tak punya pilihan Ichigo menarik salah satu kursi di dekatnya dan duduk di samping kasur Rukia. Lalu menggenggam tangan yang disodorkan Nona-nya itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ichigo agak geli karena merasa dua tangannya terasa begitu besar untuk satu tangan mungil Rukia.

"Jangan lepaskan selama aku tidur. Tanganmu dingin sekali. Padahal kita berdua kena hujan. Kenapa hanya aku yang sakit?" keluh Rukia.

"Nona harus banyak istirahat. Makanya Nona jangan naik motor lagi."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi aku tetap mau naik motor. Ichigo... jangan pergi ya. Tunggu aku sampai aku tidur. Tunggu aku sampai aku bangun lagi. Jangan kemana-mana." Pinta Rukia. Semua perintah itu terkesan aneh dan kekanakan. Ichigo tak mengerti, tapi Ichigo merasa, Rukia yang sekarang, bukanlah Rukia yang dia kenal. Rukia yang dia kenal lebih dingin, pemarah, egois dan suka berteriak. Juga suka membentak. Tapi Rukia yang sekarang ini, terasa lebih manja, kekanakan, meski masih juga egois. Sekali lagi Ichigo melihat sosok lain Nona-nya ini.

"Kau tahu... aku merasa... Kaien datang lagi padaku. Nyaman sekali dengannya. Sama sepertimu. Aku merasa... sangat nyaman bersamamu. Seperti tiga tahun yang lalu..." gumam Rukia sambil menutup seluruh matanya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara nafas teratur dan dengkuran halus.

Apakah baru saja Rukia menganggap Ichigo sebagai pelayannya yang dulu itu?

Tapi tidak. Rukia begitu jelas mengucapkan namanya. Siapa pelayan Rukia tiga tahun yang lalu? Apa yang sudah dilakukan pelayannya itu pada Rukia?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Grimmjow menghela nafas panjang begitu tiba di mansion megah milik Kuchiki ini. setelah mendengar cucu Kuchiki ini sakit, Grimmjow langsung meninggalkan kuliahnya dan melesat kemari. Sebaiknya dia katakan yang sebenarnya pada kakek tua itu. Dia berat sekali untuk melepas gadis mungil itu. Apalagi... ada banyak tuntutan pada dirinya. Cucu Kuchiki itu harus kembali pada pelukannya. Tak peduli apa. Grimmjow yakin putri kecil itu pasti masih mencintainya. Dia mungkin hanya masih marah pada Grimmjow.

Grimmjow dipersilahkan masuk ke ruang tamu utama itu.

Tak diduga Kuchiki Ginrei-lah yang menyambut secara pribadi Grimmjow.

"Siapa kau ini? ada perlu apa menemui cucuku?" tanya Ginrei setelah duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda ini. terlihat urakan dan berandalan. Tapi selagi dia masih bersikap sopan, Ginrei harus menghargainya. Walau dia tak suka pemuda berjenis begini.

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya tiba-tiba ini. saya putra dari Aizen Sousuke. Dan saya kemari, setelah diberi tahu oleh ayah saya kalau... Rukia sakit. Karena itu, saya ingin menjenguknya." Jelas Grimmjow.

"Apa? Anak Aizen? Tapi... kukira dia tak punya putra kandung."

"Memang. Saya anak angkat yang diadopsi setelah ayah angkat saya bercerai dari isterinya yang sebelumnya."

"Lalu... ada hubungan apa antara kau... dan cucuku?"

"Karena saya dan cucu anda... sudah menjalin hubungan yang cukup serius. Kami adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai."

Penjelasan terakhir itu membuat Ginrei terbelalak. Apa katanya?

"Apa? Rukia-ku... mencintaimu? Apa kau... tidak salah?"

"Tidak. Karena sayalah yang dicintai cucu anda. Tapi karena ada sedikit masalah, saya dan Rukia jadi bertengkar. Tapi itu saya pastikan tidak akan lama. Lagipula... satu-satunya pria yang setulus hati mencintai Rukia hanya saya seorang. Anda... pasti tidak ingin cucu anda jatuh ke tangan pria yang salah bukan? Lagipula... anda sudah kenal baik dengan ayah saya. Jadi... tidak ada yang perlu anda khawatirkan. Saya bisa... menjaga dan melindungi cucu anda."

Ginrei memang mengenal baik Aizen Sousuke. Dia sudah 10 tahun mengabdi pada keluarga Kuchiki. Ginrei yakin Aizen memang pria baik yang selama ini mengurus keluarganya. Aizen juga tak pernah bicara soal putra-nya. Kehidupan Aizen memang tertutup. Ginrei hanya tahu kalau Aizen hanyalah dokter pribadi keluarga Kuchiki. Dan bagaimana bisa... Rukia mengenal pemuda ini?

"Kalau... anda tidak keberatan, bolehkah saya menjenguk Rukia? Anda bisa tanyakan nanti pada Rukia ketika dia sudah cukup sehat."

Ginrei hanya menuruti kata-kata Aizen soal menuruti semua kemauan Rukia selagi dia sakit. Karena orang sakit, selalu bersikap tidak nyaman dengan segala hal yang terjadi di dekatnya. Kalau cucunya memang mencintai pemuda ini, seharusnya Rukia senang dijenguk oleh pemuda pemberani seperti ini. belum pernah seorangpun pemuda yang nekad datang pada Ginrei dan terang-terangan seperti ini. sepertinya... pemuda ini cukup serius dengan Rukia. Apalagi... dia terlihat baik dan tulus.

Ginrei menyuruh salah seorang pelayan untuk mengantar pemuda berambut biru menyala ini ke kamar sang cucu.

Begitu tiba di depan pintu kamarnya, Grimmjow langsung masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Tapi mata birunya menyipit kaget karena seseorang dengan setia duduk di sebelah tempat tidur gadis itu. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam sementara si gadis tertidur lelap. Pria yang memegangi tangan gadis itu juga terkesiap kala menyadari Grimmjow menerobos masuk itu. Pemuda berambut orange itu nampak tak setuju dengan tingkah Grimmjow.

Grimmjow berjalan dengan tenang menuju tempat mereka. Pria berambut orange itu tak bergerak sedikitpun tapi hanya menatap tajam pada Grimmjow. Genggaman tangan pemuda itu juga tak kunjung lepas dari tangan mungil si putri tidur itu. Grimmjow menaikan sudut bibirnya dengan reaksi pemuda ini. seperti tengah melindungi seorang putri dari incaran sang serigala.

"Kau... rasanya aku ingat siapa kau. Bukankah kau... pelayan pribadi Rukia?"

Pria berambut orange itu hanya diam memandangi Grimmjow di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar Nona-ku?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Grimmjow, pemuda itu masih menatap tajam padanya.

"Wow... apa begitu sikapmu pada tamu Nona-mu? Apa kau lupa? Kau itu seorang pelayan. Pelayan tidak berhak berkata seperti itu. Sekarang tinggalkan kami berdua. Kau boleh pergi. Aku akan menggantikan tugasmu."

Maksud menggantikan tugas itu adalah, mengganti menggenggam tangan mungil si putri tidur itu. Pelayan ini tetap tak bergeming malah mengeratkan genggamannya. Dan itu terlihat oleh Grimmjow.

"Siapa yang akan mengijinkan? Nona-ku melarangku melepaskan genggamannya. Dan aku wajib memenuhi perintahnya. Jadi... kalau kau ingin bertemu dengan Nona-ku, silahkan tunggu sampai dia bangun nanti."

"Khee! Berani sekali bicaramu itu bocah. Kuperingatkan segera menyingkir. Kau hanya pelayan! Tidak pantas sesombong itu. Atau kau... mau Tuan Besar di rumah ini melihat tingkah tak wajarmu itu? Karena bagaimanapun kau hanya pelayan! Ingat... hanya pelayan. Dan pelayan tak pantas bersikap begini intim dengan majikannya. Oh... perlu diingat juga, Rukia itu... kekasihku."

Grimmjow melihat pemuda ini mengepalkan sebelah tangannya yang tidak menggenggam tangan mungil sang putri tidur itu. Grimmjow jadi bertambah yakin ada yang aneh dengan pelayan ini.

"Hei... kau mau memukuli seperti waktu itu ya? Silahkan saja. Tapi kalau kau dipecat. Jangan salahkan aku. Dan itu artinya... kau tidak bisa lagi melihat Rukia. Sepertinya... aku perlu meminta bantuan Tuan Besar di rumah ini untuk menyingkirkanmu ya..."

Mendengar itu, pelayan ini mulai menahan emosinya. Kepalan tangannya perlahan melonggar. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, dia mulai melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Nona itu. Tapi begitu genggaman itu terlepas, wajah Rukia yang tadinya tenang dan terlihat nyaman, mulai gelisah. Grimmjow tak mengerti bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Hanya karena... genggamannya terlepas, Rukia jadi berubah begitu dalam tidurnya.

Pelayan orange itu menundukkan kepalanya dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di kamar Nona-nya. Grimmjow buru-buru mengambil tangan Rukia dan menggenggamnya. Mungkin Grimmjow pikir Rukia akan kembali tenang kalau tangannya digenggam lagi. Tangan Rukia saja begitu panas. Dan begitu Grimmjow menyentuh keningnya, malah bertambah panas. Genggaman tangan Grimmjow tak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba gadis itu terbangun. Dan mata ungunya melebar ketika melihat Grimmjow di depannya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia merasa tak nyaman. Sungguh. Entah kenapa tangannya terasa panas kembali sesaat. Sepertinya Ichigo melepaskan tangannya. Dengan gerakan gelisah Rukia berusaha untuk kembali terlelap. Tapi semakin lama, genggamannya justru terasa panas dan membuat Rukia tak nyaman. Dengan nafas terengah, Rukia memaksa membuka matanya yang terasa panas dan berat itu. Alangkah terkejutnya ketika yang dilihatnya bukan pelayan pribadinya. Matanya membelalak lebar melihat pemuda sialan itu datang masuk ke kamarnya dan menggenggam tangannya. Rukia langsung menepis tangan pemuda itu melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman si sangar itu. Rukia berusaha untuk duduk di kasurnya tapi tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing dan berat.

"Kenapa kau... ada di... sini!" geram Rukia sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing itu. Grimmjow berusaha untuk membantu Rukia, tapi gadis itu segera menampar tangan pemuda berambut biru itu untuk menyentuhnya.

"Astaga. Kenapa kau begitu kasar Rukia... apa salahnya kekasihmu datang ketika kau sakit?"

"Mana... mana Ichigo... mana dia!" nafas Rukia terasa tercekat dan tenggorokannya terasa sakit sekali.

"Kau tidak perlu pelayan itu. Ada aku di sini! Ayo Rukia..."

"AKU MAU ICHIGO! DIMANA DIA!" teriak Rukia sambil terengah dan tersengal. Nafasnya terasa terputus-putus.

Tentu saja Grimmjow kaget karena Rukia meneriakinya begitu dan... yang diinginkan Rukia justru pelayan itu? Apakah itu masuk akal?

"Rukia? Apa yang terjadi?" Ginrei langsung tergopoh naik ke kamar Rukia dan masuk ke kamar cucunya itu. Teriakan Rukia begitu keras sampai terdengar ke lantai bawah. Ginrei segera menghampiri Rukia yang berkeringat karena panas dan nafasnya yang tidak teratur itu. Melupakan fakta bahwa ada Grimmjow di sana.

"Mana... mana Ichigo Kek?" lirih Rukia. Matanya memerah seperti ingin menangis.

"Kenapa kau mencarinya?" tanya Ginrei ikut bingung.

"Ichigo Kek! Panggil Ichigo! Aku... aku tidak mau orang ini!" tunjuk Rukia pada Grimmjow yang kebingungan dengan tingkah aneh Rukia itu. Selama ini, dia belum pernah melihat Rukia yang begini aneh. Rukia terkesan begitu kekanakan dan manja. Grimmjow mengerti gadis itu sedang sakit. Tapi apa iya sikap orang akan berubah begitu drastis hanya karena dia sakit?

"Ichigo Kek! Suruh orang ini keluar! Cepat Kakek!" rengek Rukia.

Sungguh Rukia yang sekarang benar-benar mirip anak kecil. Kekanakan dan manja. Selama ini Ginrei belum pernah melihat cucunya seperti ini lagi. Sekitar... tiga tahun yang lalu.

Tanpa banyak bertanya, Ginrei menyuruh bodyguard-nya memanggil sang pelayan yang diinginkan Rukia. Tak sampai tiga menit, pelayan yang dimaksudnya datang. Ichigo segera mendekat ke arah majikannya itu.

"Ada apa Tuan Besar?" tanya Ichigo panik begitu melihat Rukia yang merengek tak karuan begitu. Ginrei masih duduk di sisi cucunya begitu pelayan ini datang. Melihat Rukia yang begini aneh, Ginrei langsung berdiri dan memberikan ruang untuk pelayan berambut orange ini.

"Rukia mencarimu..." ujar Ginrei singkat.

Mata ungu Rukia membulat ketika melihat Ichigo sudah muncul di dekatnya.

"Dan kau... bisakah kau keluar dulu? Cucuku... sedang sakit dan tidak merasa nyaman. Jadi... tolong mengerti." Pinta Ginrei pada Grimmjow. Grimmjow hanya menurut saja. Ginrei keluar lebih dulu. Lalu... Grimmjow diam-diam mengawasi tingkah dua orang itu. Rukia tampak begitu senang, terlalu senang malah melihat pelayan itu datang padanya. Dia tak lagi gelisah ataupun cemas.

Ini aneh.

Dan ketika pintu ditutup itu, Rukia menangis melihat Ichigo.

"Nona? Ada... apa?" tanya Ichigo bingung. Karena Rukia memintanya duduk di dekatnya, Ichigo menurut saja. Tapi begitu Ichigo duduk, Rukia langsung memeluk lehernya. Tubuhnya masih panas. Dan panas itu sekarang mengalir ke sela leher Ichigo yang dipeluk Nona-nya ini.

"Kenapa kau pergi? Jangan pergi... aku takut... kenapa kau biarkan orang itu masuk ke kamarku? Nanti dia... akan menyakitiku lagi..."

Rukia yang sekarang terlalu aneh dan terkesan tidak logis. Tapi Ichigo tak sempat memikirkan apapun karena Nona-nya terlihat begitu aneh dengan kondisi sakitnya ini.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan pergi lagi. Sekarang istirahatlah." Pinta Ichigo.

Rukia sekali lagi meminta Ichigo menggenggam tangannya seperti tadi. Dan wajah Rukia kembali tertidur dengan nyenyak dan lelap. Ichigo penasaran. Dia baru meninggalkan Rukia tak sampai lima menit. Dan gadis itu langsung sadar kalau bukan Ichigo lagi yang menggenggam tangannya. Masa hanya karena seperti itu...

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ginrei menatap pemandangan di depannya ini tak percaya. Baru sedikit dia membuka celah pintu kamar cucunya setelah menyuruh pemuda berambut biru itu pulang terlebih dulu karena sepertinya Rukia masih menolak menemui siapapun.

Hanya karena pelayan pribadinya itu datang, Rukia langsung tenang dan terlelap seperti biasa. Bahkan setelah diperiksa tadipun yang ditanyanya hanyalah pelayan itu. Dan kembali bangun lagi-lagi pelayan itu. Kenapa Rukia seperti itu?

Kenapa Ginrei merasa... Rukia yang sekarang... seperti Rukia tiga tahun yang lalu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola Minna... coba tolong dihitung dong fic ini terlantar berapa bulan? hehehe setelah sekian lama akhirnya saya update juga. apalagi banyak senpai yang kayaknya berminat sama cerita yang sebetulnya mau saya hapus ini. yak... saya kebiasaan suka menghapus cerita yang alurnya gak ketahuan lagi kayak apa dan saya gak ada minat lagi ngelanjutinnya. jadi... bukannya saya gak mau update fic ini. tapi saya baru dapet feel-nya sekarang, entah menurut senpai bagus apa nggak. saya udah berusaha di chap ini. karena mulai dari chap ini semua titik balik Rukia akan terungkap satu persatu. weehhh serem ya? hehehehe

balas review dulu...

Yaku : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe nih udah update senpai... review lagi yaa,,,

mkys : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe ok deh senpai. saya update meski agak lama, karena nunggu wangsit dari gunung Everest.. hohoho berarti senpai review lagi dong karena saya udah update... hehehe

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai... ok senpai. saya udah berusaha untuk chap ini. heheheeh semoga masih masuk akal. karena jujur, emang chap kemarinkemarin rada nyeleneh dan gak masuk akal. jadi saya berusaha banget chap kali ini... kayaknya masih gak masuk akal yaa... hehehe

Mey Hanazaki : makasih udah review senpai... aduh jangan senpai... Kin aja kok... heheh iya mungkin belum niat saya hapus. jadi ini saya update dehh...

Purple and Blue : makasih udah review senpai... nih masih nanggung nggak? hehehe

Bad Girl : makasih udah review senpai... Ruki ama Grimm kan emang pacaran, tapi bukan pacaran yang gimana gitu. hubungan Ruki sama Ichi? yang kayak gimana senpai? yayaya nih udah saya lanjutin scene nanggung kemarin itu. hehehe

Keiko : makasih udah review senpai...

NoName : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe apa sifat Ichi di sini udah membaik?

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk... ya nenk gak jadi deh dibuang... hehehe

Achan Ichi : makasih udah review senpai... jangan senpai dong. Kin aja. hehehe iya nanti saya pertimbangkan. nih udah saya update. gimana? hehehe

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review Hikaru... ehehhehe nih udah update... review lagi yaa... udah jarang nih kagak nongol... hehehe

Nana the GreenSparkle : makasih udah review senpai... nih udah dilanjut kok... hehehehe

Yuuna Hihara -non login : makasih udah review senpai... gak papa senpai. makasih sarannya. udah saya update nih... hehhe

Hato Shiro : makasih udah review senpai... nih udah update... review lagi yaaa

Tarijakartayayukinekarikari : makasih udah review senpai... nih udah update... hehehe

makasih udah yang review dan baca BIG HUG untuk kalian... heheheh

Jaa Nee!


	5. My Side

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO.**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO (maaf kalau ada kekurangan pengetikan)**

**RATE : M (for safe)  
><strong>

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi dan cerita dengan fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu tidak disengaja.**

**Fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk para pembaca dan senpai yang udah setia nungguin fic ini update juga fic saya lainnya. Hontou ni Arigatou... tanpa semua senpai yang mendukung saya, semua fic saya pasti udah terbengkalai gak jelas deh.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keadaannya sudah jauh lebih tenang dari kekacauan tadi. Tidurnya mulai nyenyak. Tidak lagi gelisah dan mulai tenang. Sesekali, tangan Ichigo yang tidak menggenggam tangan Nona kecil ini, bergerak untuk mengusap dahi Rukia yang basah oleh keringat dengan handuk dingin. Panasnya masih tinggi. Hanya sedikit berkurang karena Ichigo yang terus mengusap dahinya supaya tidak terlalu panas. Tangan Nona mungil ini juga masih menggenggam tangan Ichigo. Sesuai dengan kemauannya tadi. Ichigo ragu melepaskannya. Karena tadi saja Rukia sampai mengamuk tidak jelas begitu. Apalagi, semua orang di rumah ini cenderung mengikuti semua kemauan Rukia entah itu apa saja. Bahkan, kakeknya saja, yang notabene adalah kepala rumah ini saja menuruti kemaun cucu kesayangannya ini. Sudah jelas kalau keberadaan Rukia di rumah ini adalah istimewa. Ternyata… dia tetap seperti―

"Kurosaki? Apa Nona sudah bangun?"

Kepala pelayan Rukia, Ise Nanao, masuk ke setelah mengetuk sekilas pintu kamar sang Nona bangsawan ini. Ichigo menoleh dan hendak memberikan salamnya, tapi sayang tangannya…

"Tidak perlu berdiri. Duduk saja. Apa Nona masih belum bangun?" ulang Nanao sambil mendekati tempat tidur Rukia.

"Belum. Nona masih tidur dari tadi," jawab Ichigo.

"Panasnya?"

"Sedikit berkurang. Tapi panasnya masih di atas normal."

"Pastikan Nona meminum obatnya nanti setelah dia bangun. Jika nanti Nona bangun, segera beritahukan kepadaku."

"Baik."

Nanao membungkukkan punggungnya bermaksud memberikan salam kepada Rukia yang masih terlelap itu. Sebenarnya, Ichigo agak canggung dengan suasana begini. Apalagi jika orang lain melihat tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil sang Nona. Tentu saja ini tindakan yang tidak sopan, tapi ini juga perintah si Nona kecil. Jadi, selain menurutinya, Ichigo tak punya pilihan apapun.

Ichigo terus berpikir, apa yang menyebabkan gadis ini berubah begitu drastis ketika dia sakit? Apakah selama ini dia bersikap begini karena ada alasannya? Kalau ada, apakah itu…

Ichigo tak tahu perasaan berkecamuk apa yang ada di dalam dirinya ini terhadap Rukia. Dia juga tak mengerti apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan sekarang ini? Di satu sisi, dia tidak boleh meninggalkan Rukia. Tapi jika nantinya, suatu saat nanti, akan ada alasan Ichigo meninggalkan Rukia, apa yang akan terjadi pada Nona ini?

Ichigo hanya berharap, Rukia tak akan pernah bergantung padanya sebanyak ini. Tapi… sepertinya juga itu sangat sulit.

Ichigo terkesiap ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar Nona-nya dibuka pelan. Kontan saja mata Ichigo terbelalak. Dia tahu sikapnya tidak sopan, karena itu secepat mungkin kepalanya menunduk ketika tamu tersebut perlahan masuk dengan tatapan dingin yang anggun itu.

"Kau diam saja. Bisa gawat kalau kau bergerak sembarangan. Aku hanya mengecek saja di sini."

Inoue Orihime.

Ichigo mengerti kalau hubungan antar sepupu ini tidak terlalu baik. Mereka terkesan selalu berselisih dan bersaing satu sama lain. Tapi Rukia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau Rukia yang ingin bersaing atau berselisih. Mereka hanya menunjukkan sikap tidak suka saja. Tapi, jika ada pemicunya, barulah mereka bersaing dan berselisih. Walau begitu, Ichigo agak janggal dengan keadaan dua orang ini. Apa benar mereka ini saling membenci? Ichigo rasa… tidak pada awalnya.

"Panasnya sudah turun?"

Tangan Orihime yang memiliki jari lentik, kurus dan panjang itu bergerak pelan menuju dahi Rukia. Kukunya yang begitu berwarna karena dirawat dengan baik, khas Nona kaya malah menambah indahnya tangan sang Nona ini. Wajah Orihime memang terlihat datar dan dingin. Tapi ada sebersit rasa cemas walau sedikit dan tidak kentara. Ichigo bisa melihat itu.

"Hei? Aku bertanya padamu," kata Orihime lagi lalu menarik tangannya dari dahi Rukia.

"Oh, ya… panasnya sudah sedikit turun tapi masih di atas normal."

"Dia sudah minum obat?" tanya Orihime lagi.

"Belum."

"Hm, pastikan dia bangun segera untuk minum obat. Kalau panasnya tidak turun juga, dia bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan dan bertingkah macam-macam dengan memanfaatkan sakitnya itu."

Ichigo mengangguk pelan. Untuk apa… orang yang membenci Rukia begini, malah bertanya begitu dan… bertingkah aneh? Jelas ini sangat aneh untuk Ichigo sendiri.

Orihime bergerak untuk keluar dari kamar Rukia, tapi kemudian terhenti di depan pintu kamar gadis berambut hitam ini. Tangannya masih memegang kenop pintu.

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Orihime menatap pintu kamar itu dengan datar.

"Ahh ya, jangan katakan apapun pada Nona menyebalkan itu kalau aku kemari. Bisa jadi lelucon lucu kalau dia tahu aku berkunjung diam-diam begini. Dia pasti tertawa setengah mati melihat orang yang membencinya berkunjung diam-diam seperti stalker."

"Nona?" panggil Ichigo sebelum Orihime sempat keluar dari kamar itu. gadis berambut ikal panjang ini terhenti sesaat, sepertinya menunggu kata-kata Ichigo.

"Kenapa… Anda membenci Nona saya? Apakah… dia benar-benar jahat pada Anda?"

Orihime tak tahu harus berkata apa. Untungnya posisinya yang membelakangi pelayan tampan itu bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya saat ini. Lucu kalau pelayan itu bertanya kenapa Orihime membenci Nona menyebalkan itu. Sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, apapun yang dimiliki Rukia, tidak pernah Orihime miliki. Walau Orihime punya segalanya melebihi Rukia, tapi tetap saja kenyataan bahwa Rukia lebih dari Orihime itulah yang membuatnya selalu ingin menang dari gadis tidak normal itu. membayangkan apa yang telah terjadi pada mereka selama ini saja membuat Orihime… tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Ya. Dia jahat padaku. Dan aku benar-benar membencinya. Tidak ada sehari pun aku melupakan kejahatannya padaku."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Orihime langsung menutup pintu kamar Rukia. Ichigo tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Orihime. Memang, jika melihat tabiat buruk Rukia, pasti semua orang akan mengira kalau gadis ini adalah gadis yang jahat. Tapi, bagi Ichigo, Rukia tidak begitu. Rukia hanyalah seorang gadis yang terjebak dengan masa lalu dan membuatnya bingung dengan hidupnya sendiri. Wajar saja kalau Rukia masih merasa labil dan tidak bisa bersikap dewasa.

"Nghh… siapa yang datang?"

Ichigo terkejut ketika Nona mungilnya ini terbangun. Matanya memang masih menutup, tapi bibirnya bergumam pelan.

"Nona? Anda sudah bangun?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kau… menggunakan bahasa formal lagi…" rengek Rukia ketika mata cantiknya membuka sempurna. Mata cantiknya tampak sayu dan tatapannya begitu lemah.

"Maafkan aku. Jadi, apa kau mau sesuatu? Nanti kuambilkan."

"Siapa yang… menyentuh dahiku?" tanya Rukia sambil menatap penuh tanya pada Ichigo.

"Itu aku. Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Itu bukan kau. Aku tahu itu bukan kau. Apa ada yang berkunjung ke sini?"

Hanya dari sentuhan saja, Rukia bisa membedakan tangan seseorang. Apakah benar Nona-nya ini baik-baik saja?

"Kepala pelayan Ise tadi kemari. Tapi dia tidak menyentuh dahimu. Lihat, aku yang menyentuhnya. Apa kau keberatan?" balas Ichigo sambil mengusap dahi Rukia pelan. Sepertinya Rukia masih tidak terima dengan alasan Ichigo itu. Tapi, Rukia tampak malas memperdebatkan itu. Sepertinya kepala Rukia masih tampak sakit.

"Kau mau apa?" kata Ichigo lembut.

Rukia tampak diam sambil menikmati gerakan tangan Ichigo di atas kepalanya. Rukia sudah agak tenang dan lebih baik sekarang. Sekarang, hal yang harus dilakukan Ichigo hanyalah membuat Nona kecil ini merasa tenang dan nyaman.

"Nona, kau harus makan sesuatu sekarang. Kau juga harus minum obatmu supaya panasmu turun."

"Aku tidak mau minum obat. Aku suka panasku supaya kau tetap di sini denganku," rengek Rukia.

"Aku akan tetap di sampingmu walau kau tidak panas. Kalau panasmu tidak turun juga, Tuan Besar akan cemas dan membawamu ke rumah sakit. Apa kau mau itu?"

"Kakek tidak boleh membawaku ke sana!" pekik Rukia cemas.

"Makanya kau harus minum obat supaya panasmu turun. Aku janji akan ada di sini sampai kau puas."

Rukia tampak mengangguk pelan ketika Ichigo mengancamnya begitu. Rupanya, Nona ini tidak suka rumah sakit. Sepertinya tebakan dokter itu benar 100 persen. Wajar saja dokter itu ingin Rukia dirawat di rumah dulu. Bagaimana jadinya kalau Rukia langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit? Pasti gadis ini akan mengamuk.

Ichigo menelpon bagian dapur dari kamar Rukia untuk membawakan makanan dan obatnya. Tapi yang Ichigo tidak mengerti, kenapa Rukia ingin dibawakan dua porsi makanan? Apakah karena sakit, nafsu makan Rukia jadi begini hebat? Setahu Ichigo, Nona-nya ini tidak terlalu suka makan. Apalagi makan banyak.

Begitu pelayan dapur membawakan makanan untuk Rukia, gadis itu malah meminta Ichigo ikut makan bersamanya. Jadi, itulah alasan kenapa Rukia ingin dibawakan dua porsi. Awalnya Ichigo menolak dengan halus. Sayang, Nona-nya keras kepala. Dia tidak mau makan sampai Ichigo mau makan dengannya. Sifat kekanakan yang sering muncul selama Rukia sakit ini, sudah membuat Ichigo hafal betul.

Selain menurutinya, Ichigo tak punya pilihan lain.

Ichigo membawakan meja kecil agar bisa ditaruh di atas kasur Nona-nya itu. Sepertinya ini adalah makan malam juga untuk Ichigo. Selesai makan malam itu, Ichigo menyodorkan obat penurun panas Rukia. Sekali lagi, awalnya gadis itu tidak mau. Tapi setelah dibujuk paksa oleh Ichigo, Rukia akhirnya membuka mulutnya juga. Dan selesai. Ichigo tinggal menunggu obatnya bereaksi supaya Nona-nya tidak sakit lagi. Jujur saja, meladeni Rukia dalam keadaan sakit sungguh berat. Ada-ada saja keinginannya yang aneh-aneh. Tapi yang membuat Ichigo takjub, kenapa Orihime bisa tahu kebiasaan Rukia? Apa itu… wajar saja?

"Tidur denganku," pinta Rukia setelah Ichigo membereskan acara mereka tadi.

"Nona?"

"Temani aku tidur saja. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Hanya… temani aku tidur… ya?"

Melihat wajah memohon Nona-nya itu, Ichigo tak tega. Itu bukanlah permintaan yang berat bukan?

Rukia tersenyum manis ketika Ichigo mengangguk dan mengambil posisi di sebelah Rukia. Gadis itu beringsut memeluk Ichigo dan bersandar di dadanya untuk segera terlelap. Lengan Ichigo bahkan dijadikannya bantal yang empuk. Rukia semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada sang pelayan. Ichigo kemudian membenarkan selimut kasur untuk menutupi tubuh Rukia.

"Terima kasih… terima kasih… Ichigo."

Ichigo mengangguk sambil mengusap kepala Rukia. Tak lama kemudian, gadis cantik ini benar-benar tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Nona? Anda belum tidur?"

Orihime terkesiap pelan saat melihat pelayannya berdiri di belakangnya. Saat ini, Orihime hanya duduk di atas sofanya sambil menghadap jendela kaca besarnya di kamar pribadinya. Pemandangan malam hari yang sangat menenangkan. Bulan besar itu menyinari hampir seluruh kaca di kamar Orihime.

"Sebentar lagi. Kau kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Orihime pula.

"Karena saya menunggu Nona tidur."

Orihime tersenyum simpul. Pelayannya kali ini, lebih pendiam dari pelayan-pelayannya sebelum ini. Orihime dan pelayannya kali ini juga tidak begitu banyak berinteraksi. Saking pendiamnya pelayannya ini, Orihime jadi ikutan pendiam.

"Naa Ulquiorra…" gumam Orihime.

"Iya, Nona?"

"Apakah… menurutmu… aku ini jahat?"

"Kenapa Anda bertanya begitu?"

Orihime hanya ingat apa yang dikatakan pelayan pribadi Rukia itu. Rukia tak pernah merecoki urusannya. Gadis itu bahkan seakan tidak peduli dengan isi rumah ini. Termasuk kakeknya. Jadi tidak ada alasan Rukia jahat padanya. Rukia hidup terasing di dunianya sendiri. Orihime mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan Rukia selama bertahun-tahun ini. Tapi Orihime juga tak bisa menerima semua yang Rukia lakukan padanya bertahun-tahun lalu. Orihime membenci Rukia. Sangat membenci gadis itu. Rukia bahkan tahu itu.

"Dia duluan yang membuatku membencinya. Dia yang jahat padaku. Tapi… kenapa aku merasa… aku yang jahat padanya?" lirih Orihime.

"Nona?"

"Maaf Ulquiorra. Aku malah bicara macam-macam padamu. Aku akan segera tidur, kau sebaiknya tidur juga."

Orihime bergerak dari tempat duduknya. Dia berjalan melewati pelayannya itu.

"Nona…"

Orihime berhenti ketika Ulquiorra memanggilnya lagi.

"Anda… tidak perlu merasa kalau Anda sendirian. Saya… akan selalu ada di sisi Nona kapanpun Nona membutuhkan saya."

Orihime biasa mendengar kata-kata itu meluncur dari semua pelayannya terdahulu. Orihime menoleh sedikit ke arah Ulquiorra kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Terima kasih, Ulquiorra."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo menunduk dalam pada Ginrei ketika dia sudah tiba di ruang makan. Tampak Orihime dan Ginrei tengah sarapan pagi bersama. Orihime sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya dan pelayan yang akan mengantarnya.

"Oh, kau sudah di sini? Bagaimana cucuku?" tanya Ginrei setelah melihat Ichigo tiba di ruang makan.

"Nona sudah lebih baik. Panasnya juga sudah turun. Sekarang, Nona masih tidur."

Setelah memastikan tidur Rukia masih nyenyak, Ichigo segera keluar dari kamar Rukia dan membersihkan diri. Jujur saja, tidur di sebelah Rukia membuat Ichigo malah tak bisa tidur. Gadis itu bergerak begitu ceroboh setiap kali akan berbalik. Bukan karena tidurnya yang tidak rapi, tapi setiap kali berbalik, Rukia semakin erat memeluk Ichigo. Bahkan, semalam, ada saat dimana, wajah mereka berdua begitu dekat. Ichigo bahkan tidak berani bergerak hanya untuk memalingkan wajahnya saja.

Orihime terlihat tidak begitu peduli mendengar laporan Ichigo. Dia tetap makan seperti biasa seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Kakek, aku sudah selesai. Aku berangkat dulu," ujar Orihime setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Oh ya, surat ijin Rukia, sudah kau bawa?"

"Ya."

Orihime memberikan memeluk kakeknya dan mencium pipi kakeknya. Kebiasaan yang selalu Orihime lakukan jika akan pergi ke sekolah. Sayang, Rukia tak pernah lakukan itu.

"Tuan Besar, kenapa… tidak saya saja yang mengantar surat Nona?" tanya Ichigo begitu mendengar soal surat ijin.

"Orihime satu kelas dengan Rukia. Biarkan dia saja. Lagipula, kau harus di sini. Kalau Rukia mencarimu dan kau tidak ada, dia bisa gelisah."

Apa perasaan Ichigo saja, atau Orihime sebetulnya memang baik. Tapi, ada sesuatu di antara dua gadis itu hingga mereka terlihat seperti saling bermusuhan. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat Rukia maupun Orihime enggan untuk bersikap baik satu sama lain.

Ichigo menjelaskan lebih detil mengenai kesehatan Rukia pada Ginrei. Kakek itu tampak cukup lega mendengar keadaan cucunya itu. Walau hanya panas biasa, tapi sepertinya, sakit apapun yang dialami oleh Rukia, pasti akan jadi sesuatu yang gawat. Ada begitu banyak tanda tanya di rumah ini.

"Kurosaki, Nona sudah bangun dan mencarimu," lapor Nanao setelah meminta ijin menginterupsi perbincangan Ichigo dan Ginrei.

"Segera temui Rukia sekarang," perintah Ginrei.

Tampak banyak bicara lagi, Ichigo segera menunduk sopan dan langsung melesat menuju kamar Rukia.

Gadis berambut hitam itu memang sudah bangun. Tapi dia terlihat kacau. Sepertinya, dia bukan bangun karena dia ingin bangun. Tapi dia bangun karena terpaksa bangun. Rukia terlihat gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya. Matanya seperti tengah mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Nona? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kau darimana? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku kalau kau mau pergi. Jangan pergi diam-diam begitu," kata Rukia setengah merajuk.

"Ahh… maafkan aku. Tadi tidurmu sangat nyenyak. Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu. Bagaimana? Masih ada yang sakit? Kepalamu pusing?" tanya Ichigo setelah duduk di tepi tempat tidur Rukia.

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan.

"Ichigo… mau keluar sebentar…"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia memakai mantel panjangnya yang hangat itu. Padahal Rukia masih mengenakan piyama tidur-nya bermotif kelinci itu. Ichigo baru tahu ternyata gadis ini sangat menyukai kelinci. Entah pernah pernik apa saja pasti motifnya kelinci. Ichigo menggendong Rukia di punggungnya. Rukia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Ichigo dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung pria tampan ini. Udara sejuk pagi ini membuat Rukia merasa segar. Pusing yang sempat melandanya tadi perlahan menghilang.

Ternyata di halaman Mansion ini ada sebuah kandang kelinci yang cukup luas. Tempatnya memang agak jauh dari halaman belakang mansion. Karena kandang kelinci itu berada di antara pohon-pohon. Lalu ada halaman luas di dalam kandang itu tempat kelinci-kelinci itu berlari ke sana sini. Ichigo cukup kaget dengan keberadaan kelinci yang jumlahnya mungkin ada di atas 15 ekor ini. Dan kelinci itu jelas bukan kelinci sembarangan. Itu adalah jenis mahal dengan bulu yang begitu lebat dan tubuh kelinci itu sendiri cukup besar. Mungkin ini hanyalah hal kecil dari semua hal di dalam Kuchiki ini. Rukia tersenyum lebar menyambut kelinci-kelincinya itu.

Kandangnya bahkan dibuat khusus seperti di kebun binatang. Segala macam mainan kelinci ukuran sedang ada di sana. Bahkan rumah kelinci yang lumayan besar untuk kelinci-kelinci itu berteduh dari hujan. Rukia langsung melompat masuk ke dalam kandang itu. Tinggi kayu pembatas kandang itu memang hanya setinggi setengah meter.

Ichigo bisa melihat raut bahagia Nona-nya ketika Rukia memeluk satu persatu kelincinya itu. Menggesekkan pipinya dengan wajah kelinci itu. Kesan Rukia sekarang jauh dari Nona kaya berisik, cerewet, keras kepala dan tidak mau diatur. Sekarang, Rukia tampak seperti penyayang hewan yang berhati lembut.

"Ichigo, masuk kemari! Hati-hati saat kau membuka kandangnya, mereka bisa berlari keluar," kata Rukia. Sekarang gadis itu sudah dikelilingi oleh beragam kelinci. Mulai dari yang kecil, sampai yang paling besar.

"Nona, kau harus hati-hati dengan bulunya. Kau baru saja sembuh dari sakit," nasihat Ichigo.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah biasa. Lagipula kalau aku sakit lagi, kan ada kau!" kata Rukia enteng.

Ichigo masuk ke dalam kandang yang lumayan luas itu. Ichigo berdiri agak jauh sambil memperhatikan Rukia yang tampak sibuk dengan hewan peliharaannya itu. Bahkan Rukia tampak tak peduli dengan mantel mahalnya yang kotor karena tanah dan diinjak oleh beberapa kelinci yang berputar di sekelilingnya.

"Apa… kau pernah mendengar… Shiba Kaien?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba.

Ichigo agak kaget ketika Rukia mengatakan hal ini.

"Ya. Dia… pelayan Nona sebelumku kan?"

"Tiga tahun lalu… dia bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadi untukku. Awalnya, aku tidak mau pelayan mana pun. Saat itu, aku masih sangat terpuruk. Tidak mau keluar kamar bahkan menolak bicara dengan siapapun. Termasuk dengan kakek. Karena aku… masih sulit berinteraksi dengan banyak orang saat itu. Jadi, aku terkadang menolak untuk dekat dengan orang lain.

"Lalu… Kakek yang khawatir padaku yang tidak mau bersosialisasi ini akhirnya mengenalkan Shiba Kaien padaku. Dia bilang… Kaien bisa jadi temanku kapanpun aku butuh. Awalnya aku menolaknya. Tapi dia ternyata cukup gigih. Sama sepertimu.

"Karena dulu aku masih sangat introvert, aku masih ikut homeschooling dari SD hingga SMP. Aku tidak pernah merasakan jadi siswa sekolah selama itu. Yah, kalau Inoue, memang sudah merasakannya sejak dulu. Dia memang selalu ingin jadi pusat perhatian. Selama Kaien bersamaku, perlahan-lahan dia mulai membuka hatiku. Dia yang mengajariku untuk bertatapan dengan orang lain. Dia selalu ada di saat aku butuhkan. Dia bahkan… memberikan apapun yang aku inginkan meski mustahil. Dia… benar-benar pelayan terbaik untukku.

"Dia akan memelukku kalau aku bersedih, menemaniku tidur kalau aku mimpi buruk, dia melakukannya segalanya agar aku mau terbuka pada orang lain. Dan pelan-pelan, aku akhirnya bisa terbuka meski pada orang-orang tertentu. Dia… memperlakukanku seperti aku adalah putri raja sungguhan. Dia sangat perhatian. Sampai akhirnya, aku mau masuk ke SMA bersama Inoue. Karena di sekolah itu, kami boleh membawa pelayan ke sana. Tentu saja aku mau karena Kaien bisa menemaniku ke sana.

"Sayang, tak berapa lama dari situ… tiba-tiba Kaien mengalami kecelakaan. Sesaat sebelum dia mengalami kecelakaan, dia pergi tanpa sepengetahuanku. Biasanya, dia tidak pernah pergi tanpa memberitahukannya padaku. Kemanapun dia pergi, dia selalu ijin padaku. Tapi, hari itu… ketika aku mengikuti ujian pertengahan semester, dia pergi. Dan ketika aku tahu… Kaien… meninggal karena kecelakaan. Kecelakaan… mobil."

Jadi… itukah sebabnya kenapa Rukia sampai sekarang trauma dengan mobil? Tapi menurut Ichigo itu tidak cukup jadi alasan kenapa Rukia trauma dengan mobil. Pasti ada lagi.

"Semua orang yang kusayangi… pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkanku di sini. Makanya Ichigo… kau… jangan pergi diam-diam seperti mereka. Kau harus memberitahuku kemanapun kau pergi. Ya?"

Ichigo berjalan perlahan menuju ke arah Rukia yang masih berjongkok di dekat kelinci-kelincinya. Ichigo akhirnya mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Nona kecil itu. Mata indah Rukia memperhatikan dengan begitu seksama wajah Ichigo yang kini sejajar dengannya.

"Aku akan selalu ada di sisi Nona."

Hari ini, Ichigo melihat sisi lain dari gadis keras kepala ini. Begitu melihatnya tersenyum begitu cantik, rasanya seluruh dunia ikut tersenyum juga. Bahkan waktu terasa terhenti ketika Rukia tersenyum. Dalam sekejap menghipnotis siapa saja dengan senyumnya. Ichigo tak menyangka Rukia bisa jadi secantik ini jika di tersenyum.

"Nah Nona, kau harus kembali masuk. Istirahat yang banyak," ujar Ichigo sambil menyodorkan punggungnya pada Rukia.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, gadis mungil ini naik ke punggung Ichigo dan mulai memasuki mansion Kuchiki.

Setidaknya… ada beberapa hal yang mulai dimengerti Ichigo tentang Nona cantik ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kakek…"

Ichigo membungkuk sejenak dengan masih menggendong Rukia. Ternyata Ginrei sudah menunggu di kamar Rukia. Langsung saja Ichigo menurunkan Rukia di kasurnya. Ginrei mendekat dan duduk di pinggir kasur cucunya itu. Rukia terlihat lebih baik sekarang.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Masih pusing?" tanya Ginrei sambil mengecek suhu tubuh Rukia.

"Tidak. Aku sudah lebih baik," jawab Rukia.

"Baguslah. Panasmu juga sudah turun. Istirahat saja hari ini. Kau dari mana tadi?"

"Melihat kelinciku. Kakek jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Kakek juga… baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Rukia.

"Anak bodoh. Memangnya siapa Kakekmu ini? Kakek ini baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Kakek. Kalau begitu, Kakek pergi ke kantor dulu. Jangan kemana-mana lagi ya?"

Rukia mengangguk pelan dan mulai berbaring lagi di kasurnya. Ginrei membetulkan selimut Rukia sampai yakin cucunya mulai beristirahat lagi.

"Kurosaki, tugasmu adalah menjaga Rukia baik-baik. Jadi pastikan dia baik-baik saja selama kau menjaganya. Aku tidak menerima toleransi sedikitpun kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Rukia. Kau paham?"

"Baik Tuan Besar."

Ichigo tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin disampaikan oleh Ginrei. Walaupun sebenarnya… Ichigo mengerti, tapi tetap saja…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Jika… Rukia mau… mungkin akan aku pertimbangkan."

Orihime terdiam sejenak malam itu. Entah kenapa malam ini dia sulit tidur. Dia bermaksud turun ke bawah untuk mengambil obat tidur. Tapi dirinya terkejut ketika mendengar suara kakeknya di ruang tamu. Sepertinya kakeknya tengah menelpon seseorang. Tapi siapa yang ditelpon oleh kakeknya malam begini?

"Kurasa Rukia masih terlalu muda untuk segera bertunangan. Sebaiknya, setelah dia lulus saja bagaimana?"

Bertunangan? Rukia?

Orihime mendengus geli. Apa-apaan kakeknya ini? Apa bisa orang tidak waras begitu ditunangkan seenaknya? Tapi yang membuat penasaran, pria mana yang mau ditunangkan dengan orang tidak beres itu? Orihime penasaran seperti apa pilihan kakeknya ini.

Begitu akan menguping lebih jauh lagi, suara kakeknya mulai mengecil. Sepertinya kakeknya sudah berpindah posisi. Ahh sudahlah, ini akan jadi tontonan seru pasti.

Orihime baru akan berlalu dari tangga tempatnya menguping tidak sengaja itu. tapi yang aneh, dia melihat seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari kakeknya berada. Dengan posisi yang mencurigakan. Sepertinya… seseorang itu tengah menjaga jarak dengan kakeknya agar tidak ketahuan.

Dia…?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Mobil? Kau bercanda!" pekik Rukia kesal.

Pagi ini Rukia sudah jauh lebih baik. Bahkan dia sudah bisa berteriak seperti biasa. Makanya hari ini Rukia ingin segera pergi ke sekolah. Bulan depan sudah memasuki ujian pertengahan semester. Dia tidak mau lama-lama di dalam rumah. Paling tidak dia juga butuh suasana baru.

"Nona baru saja sembuh dari sakit. Akan sangat berbahaya bagi kesehatanmu kalau Nona mengendarai sepeda motor lagi," nasihat Ichigo.

"Ya sudah, hari ini tidak usah sekolah saja!" rajuk Rukia.

"Nona… sampai kapan kau lari begini?" bujuk Ichigo.

"Aku tidak lari! Aku hanya… aku…" sekarang Rukia berubah gugup. Dia sudah terlalu lama tidak bersentuhan dengan mobil. Wajar kalau perasaan takut itu masih menghantuinya.

"Aku akan di sisi Nona, jadi Nona tidak perlu takut. Tidak akan ada yang terjadi."

"Ichigo… yang lain saja. Aku mau naik yang lain. Tapi jangan mobil…" pinta Rukia.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Bagaimana?"

Rukia menggigir bibir bawahnya. Tubuhnya masih gemetar walau tidak kentara. Rasa panik menggerogoti dirinya sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin Rukia bisa?

"Aku… aku tidak mau! Terserah saja! Aku tidak mau!" pekik Rukia kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam mansion.

Ichigo menghela nafas panjang. Sulit sekali ternyata membujuk Nona kecil itu.

Akhirnya Ichigo menyusul Nona kecil itu juga masuk ke dalam mansion. Ternyata Rukia sudah berlari naik ke kamarnya. Rupanya, rasa takut dan trauma Rukia masih ada sampai sekarang. Cukup sulit untuk meyakinkannya kalau Rukia sudah keras kepala begitu. Tapi mau sampai kapan Rukia begitu? Dia tidak bisa selamanya menghindari masa lalu.

Ichigo mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Rukia bermaksud meminta ijin masuk. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya, Ichigo membuka pintu itu. tampak Rukia tengah duduk di sofa besar di kamarnya itu sambil memeluk boneka kelinci putihnya itu. sepatunya sudah berserakan di bawah sofanya.

"Nona, kita harus segera pergi. Kalau tidak Nona bisa terlambat," bujuk Ichigo.

"Aku tidak mau naik mobil!" rengek Rukia.

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja yang Nona mau, asal Nona mau naik mobil dan segera pergi ke sekolah sekarang."

Rukia sedikit bergeming. Tapi rasa takut masih kentara jelas.

"Cium aku. Kalau kau cium aku, aku akan turun!"

Rukia pikir, mungkin pelayan pribadinya itu akan enggan melakukannya dan membujuknya dengan cara yang lain. Rukia benar-benar tidak mau naik mobil sekarang, juga seterusnya.

Tapi ternyata Rukia salah.

Ichigo sudah berdiri di depannya sekarang. Tangan pria tampan itu bergerak menyentuh dagunya. Mendongakkan wajah Rukia agar menghadapnya. Ichigo sedikit membungkuk kemudian menyapa bibir mungil Rukia dengan sentuhan yang sangat lembut. Rukia sedikit terhanyut ketika bibir tipis Ichigo menyentuh bibir mungilnya dengan begitu perlahan. Tak lama kemudian, Ichigo mulai memagut bibir Rukia dengan begitu pelan. Rukia sedikit menyeringai dalam ciumannya. Baru kali ini Ichigo mau bergerak begini. Rukia sangat senang. Dia tidak perlu membujuk Ichigo mati-matian agar mau menciumnya. Sekarang… Rukia sangat senang. Dia bahkan lupa ketakutannya tadi.

"Nah, kau harus turun sekarang, Nona."

Rukia sempat terlupa kalau pagutan indah itu sudah dihentikan oleh Ichigo. Kini pria berambut orange itu sudah berlutut di depannya sambil memasangkan kembali sepatunya.

Mau tak mau, akhirnya Rukia terpaksa mengikuti Ichigo. Pelayannya tampak tersenyum simpul ketika Rukia mau mengikutinya.

Kini mereka tiba di halaman depan lagi. Rukia menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian menarik nafas dalam lagi. Tangannya tiba-tiba berkeringat dingin dan gemetar. Ichigo membimbing Rukia untuk bersiap masuk ke dalam mobil. Langkah Rukia memang terasa berat untuk masuk. Tapi akhirnya dia masuk juga ke dalam mobil itu. Tapi itu hanya sebentar. Karena ketika Ichigo menutup pintu mobilnya, Rukia kembali bertingkah aneh.

"BUKAAA! ICHIGO! BUKA PINTUNYA!" jerit Rukia sambil menggedor kaca jendela mobilnya. Kontan saja, Ichigo panik dan langsung membuka pintu mobilnya. Rukia berhambur keluar dan memeluk Ichigo erat-erat.

"Ayah… Ibu… Ayah… Ibu…" gumam Rukia histeris. Tubuhnya langsung gemetar hebat.

"Nona…?"

"Ayah dan Ibu… mereka… mereka… Ayah… I-Ibu…" gumam Rukia.

"Ada apa ini?"

Ichigo terpaku ketika Ginrei keluar dari mansion Kuchiki. Tampaknya jeritan Rukia tadi terdengar hingga ke dalam. Ichigo agak gugup karena Ginrei melihat Rukia masih memeluk Ichigo begitu kuat.

"Ada apa dengan Rukia?" tanya Ginrei setelah melihat cucunya bertingkah aneh.

"Tuan Besar… Nona―"

"Kakek, biarkan aku istirahat. Sepertinya, aku tidak masuk hari ini," kata Rukia pelan setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ya, istirahat saja kalau kau masih belum sehat. Kurosaki, antar Nona masuk."

Ichigo mengangguk patuh lalu menemani Rukia masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Keadaan Rukia kembali jatuh. Gadis itu langsung bertingkah aneh dan murung. Ichigo tak menyangka ketakutan Rukia akan mobil benar-benar begitu besar. Pasti trauma yang dialaminya lebih dari apa yang dibayangkan oleh Ichigo.

Rukia berjalan gontai menuju lantai atas. Bahkan beberapa kali hampir terjatuh saking tak fokusnya Rukia pada jalanan di depannya. Ichigo harus terus waspada pada langkah sang Nona kecil ini agar dia tidak terjatuh. Rukia terlihat aneh setelah insiden tadi. Pasti… dia masih terpukul berat tentang masa lalunya itu.

Setelah Rukia membuka pintu kamarnya, gadis itu hanya berjalan lurus menuju sofa mewahnya dan duduk termenung di sana. Ichigo masih memperhatikan Nona-nya dari jarak cukup jauh. Sebenarnya, Ichigo merasa bersalah ketika memaksa Rukia masuk ke dalam mobil. Tanpa tahu bahwa sebenarnya Rukia masih sangat trauma dengan mobil. Seharusnya, Ichigo bisa mengerti perasaan yang dialami oleh Rukia. Harusnya…

"Nona… sebaiknya, kau istirahat saja. Aku akan menunggu di luar. Kalau kau butuh―"

"Ichigo," panggil Rukia pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Rukia masih memandang lantai kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ya… Nona?"

"Duduk di sebelahku."

Tanpa banyak membantah, Ichigo maju perlahan mengikuti perintah sang Nona. Ichigo duduk tepat di sisi gadis cantik ini. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Rukia menelengkan kepalanya ke bahu sang pelayan pribadi. Ichigo agak kaget ketika mendapati Rukia bersandar di bahunya.

"Kau pasti menganggapku… orang yang paling lemah sedunia kan? Orang yang paling merepotkan sedunia kan? Aku memang begini. Aku lemah. Tidak berdaya. Pengecut. Cengeng. Dan menyebalkan."

"Nona… kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Hanya menghadapi mobil saja aku sampai begitu ketakutan. Aku benci dengan hidupku. Aku benci aku yang―"

"Nona, seseorang yang menunjukkan kelemahannya bukan berarti dia lemah dan tidak berdaya. Terkadang, kelemahan itu adalah wujud kekuatan yang terlampau banyak. Orang kuat, belum tentu tidak punya kelemahan. Sedangkan orang lemah, bukan berarti tidak punya kekuatan. Aku yakin, kau bukan orang yang seperti itu. Jadi, jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu."

Rukia tertawa ringan.

Kemudian semakin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap sang pelayan. Nyaman sekali. Bahkan terlalu nyaman.

"Terima kasih kau masih mau di sisiku. Terima kasih kau tidak lari menghadapiku yang seperti ini. Terima kasih, Ichigo."

"Itu karena kau adalah Nona-ku."

Ya. Ichigo berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Rukia apapun yang terjadi. Meski kenyataan terpahit harus dia tanggung saat ini. Kenyataan… yang mungkin akan membuat Nona-nya semakin terpuruk jika dia tahu. Ichigo sekarang berharap, jika Nona mungil ini, tak akan pernah tahu, kenyataan pahit apa yang menanti mereka.

Karena… sejak awal, Ichigo datang kemari, hanya ingin mengenal… siapa Kuchiki Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna.,, ehehehe saya update fic ini karena... saya gak nyangka masih ada yang nunggu fic ini? serius kah pada suka fic ini?

fic yang udah berkali-kali buat saya hopeless bukan main dan berniat ngapus ini fic? ehehehe ya sih sebenernya emang pengen dihapus aja. tapi ternyata saya gak tega... hiks...

makasih yaa udah bersedia nunggu fic ini... saya sebenernya juga masih bimbang... apa nerusin atau nggak fic ini...

balas review dulu deh ehehehe]

AkiraChan : makasih udah review senpai... ehehe iyaa sih ini udah update lagi hihihii

lola-chan : makasih udah review senpai... hihii saya sih sampai merinding hihihi

ChappyBerry Lover : makasih udah review senpai... Ruki itu bukan sakit, tapi punya trauma psikologis gitu eheheheh emang kayak orang sakit sih tapi lebih ke mentalnya hihiiii

snow : makasih udah review senpai... ehehe iya ini udah update... maaf ya telat...

MUkyungs : makasih udah review senpai... makasih banyak yaa mau review fic hancur saya hihihi, jadi mau dipanggil apa nih? hihii

nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk hihihi iyaa makasih semangatnya hihihi

R : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa ini udah lanjut hihiii

FYLIN-chan : makasih udah review... maaf ya gak bisa update kilat hhihihih

Voidy : makasih udah review neechan... eheheh iya sih ini emang agak lebay gimana gitu... tapi emang gitu jalan ceritanya jadinya agak gimana gitu hihihi

Bad Girl : makasih udah review senpai... ehehe iya sih agak lebay gimana yaa tapi ya ini emang alurnya jadi mau gimana lagi sih hihhii

ichigo4rukia : makasih udah review senpai... ehehe iya ini udah lanjut kok ehehhee

Bakpau : makasih udah review senpai... ahah iya ini udah update lagi kok eheheh

ai : makasih udah review senpai... ini udah lanjut lagi hihihi

Chlie hanariunnse : makasih udah review senpai... hihii jangan panggil saya senpai dong, Kin aja gak papa kok ehehehe yaa bisa dibilang gitu sih, ini udah lanjut hihihi

Hato Shiro : makasih udah review senpai hihii, iya nih lagi galau waktu itu, ngerasa kalo fic ni emang payah hihihi, ya Ruki kan masih sakit, kayaknya belum bisa sekolah dulu hihiii]

hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki : makasih udah reveiw Aka-chan... eheheh iya ini ada flashbacknya dikit hihihi

mocca asli : makasih udah reveiw senpai... iya ini udah update lagi hihihi

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review Hikaru, iya makasih ya ini udah update lagi ihihihihi

Moku-Chan : makasih udah review... ehehe saya jangan dipanggil senpai dong, Kin aja gak papa eheheh iya ini udah ada scene nya mereka berdua hihihihi makasih udah suka fic hancur saya...

Fuuchi : makasih udah review senpai ihihih iyaa ini udah lanjut lagi hihih

Blingbling : makash udah review senpai... makasih udah suka fic hancur saya hihihi iya ini udah update kok ehehehe

chy karin : makasih udah review senpai... ini udah lanjut hihihi

rukimiyu berry : makasih udah review senpai hihihi iya ini udah lanjut hihii]

Mikan-chan : makasih udah review senpai... hihih iya ini udah lanjut, makasih ya udah suka fic hancur saya hihihii

Deshe Lusi : makasih udah review senpai, ya sih tadinya mau dihapus aja, tapi saya yang gak tega hihii iya ini udah lanjut lagi hihii

Guest : makasih udah review ya hihihi iya ini udah lanjut, maaf ya gak bisa update cepet ihihihi

: makasih udah review senpai... ya ini udah lanjut kok eheheh makasih yaaa

Izumi Kagawa : makasih udah review senpai... ini udah lanjut lagi eheheh maaf ya gak bisa update cepet...

eheeh ya emang sih saya udah pengen hapus aja... tapi... ya gitu hihihii

ok, masih ada yang mau lanjut fic ini? kalo iya... ada yang mau kasih review supaya saya semangat? hihii makasih ya buat yang udah baca apalagi sampe review... makasih banyak...

Jaa Nee!


	6. Kurosaki's Sister

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO.**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO (maaf kalau ada kekurangan pengetikan)**

**RATE : M (for safe)**

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi dan cerita dengan fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu tidak disengaja.**

**Fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk para pembaca dan senpai yang udah setia nungguin fic ini update juga fic saya lainnya. Hontou ni Arigatou... tanpa semua senpai yang mendukung saya, semua fic saya pasti udah terbengkalai gak jelas deh.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah menyelidikinya?"

Ginrei masih berdiri di kaca jendela ruang kerja miliknya. Rasanya, perasaan kalut kembali menghantuinya setiap kali melihat cucu kesayangannya itu bertingkah tidak wajar setiap kali berhadapan dengan mobil. Ginrei pikir, Rukia tak akan lagi berpikir soal masalah lalu itu. Tapi ternyata, semua itu malah mengakar kuat di dalam benaknya hingga otaknya merekam semua ingatan menyakitkan itu di dalam benak Rukia. Padahal, hingga kini Rukia tetap tidak mengingat dengan jelas kenapa kecelakaan itu terjadi. Lebih tepatnya, apa penyebab kecelakaan itu. Rukia ingat hanyalah saat kejadian itu berlangsung dan seluruh penumpang di dalam mobil itu mati mengenaskan.

Rukia kecil saat itu terjebak di dalam mobil bersama penumpang yang sudah tidak bernyawa dan berlumuran darah hampir dua jam. Wajar kalau Rukia masih sangat ketakutan. Apalagi saat itu usianya masih enam tahun. Usia yang sangat rentan dengan ingatan.

Tapi sekarang, entah bagaimana caranya, satu-satunya yang mulai bisa mengendalikan rasa takut Rukia hanya satu orang. Itu sungguh di luar dugaan.

"Saya sudah menyelidiki semuanya, Tuan Besar. Semuanya sesuai dengan dugaan Tuan Besar sebelumnya. Apalagi yang harus saya lakukan?" tanya Chojirou.

Ginrei diam agak lama.

Untuk orang sekuat Kuchiki, mencari data mengenai seseorang bukanlah perkara sulit. Sekarang pilihan ada di tangan Ginrei. Apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan untuk cucunya kali ini?

"Tidak. Tidak perlu lakukan apapun lagi. Biarkan saja semuanya," jawab Ginrei.

Ginrei tahu.

Inilah yang terbaik untuk cucunya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak sore.

Rukia masih tertidur pulas.

Setelah dibujuk Ichigo makan siang tadi, Rukia langsung tidur. Tapi tetap minta ditemani oleh Ichigo. Gadis mungil itu berubah pendiam dan murung sekali. Ichigo cukup kesulitan untuk mengajaknya bicara setelah pengakuannya soal ketakutannya terhadap mobil itu. Rukia memang tidak menangis. Tapi Ichigo yakin emosinya saat itu belum terluap. Biasanya, kalau gadis lain yang menghadapi trauma begitu, pasti langsung menangis dan ketakutan. Tapi Rukia tidak. Dia hanya berubah pendiam dan murung saja. Hanya saja, dia sempat bilang kalau kepalanya memang terasa sakit. Ichigo hanya berjaga saja kalau Rukia tiba-tiba sakit lagi. Sekarang Ichigo bingung. Rukia yang biasanya, tidak mau bilang kalau dia sakit. Kalau dia sakit, Rukia tidak akan bersuara dan diam saja. Tapi, kalau dia meminta sesuatu pastilah yang aneh.

Ichigo hanya bersabar saja kali ini.

Ichigo baru saja memperbaiki selimut Rukia ketika gadis cantik ini masih tertidur, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar di saku celananya. Ichigo tidak mau membuat suara bising yang bisa membangunkan Putri Kuchiki ini. Lagipula…

Ichigo sedikit mengernyit menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

Setelah penjelasan singkat dari si penelpon itu, Ichigo bertambah mengkerutkan keningnya. Sekarang timbul kekhawatiran besar untuknya. Bagaimana ini?

Setelah pembicaraan singkat itu, Ichigo menutup ponselnya dan menatap bimbang pada Rukia.

Karena ulahnya tadi, Rukia sudah berubah aneh. Entah sampai kapan Rukia bisa setenang ini. Tapi setidaknya Rukia tidak mengamuk seperti biasanya.

Ichigo memperbaiki letak selimut gadis mungil ini. Rukia masih diam dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya dia sedang enak-enaknya tidur. Sebaiknya Ichigo tidak mengganggunya. Dengan begitu, mungkin setelah bangun Rukia bisa mulai enakan kembali.

Ichigo turun ke lantai bawah. Suasana mansion ini tampak sepi meski puluhan pelayan berlalu lalang di setiap koridor mansion untuk melakukan pekerjaan mereka. Tanpa berpikir banyak lagi, Ichigo mulai bergerak menuju ruang kerja sang pemilik mansion. Karena Ichigo harus banyak melapor pada Ginrei. Itulah tugasnya selain mendampingi Kuchiki Rukia. Ginrei juga tadi sempat was-was mendengar jeritan Rukia. Hanya saja, setelah melihat Rukia tidak mengamuk saja, Ginrei sudah cukup tenang.

"Masuk."

Setelah mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Ginrei, Ichigo masuk ke dalam dan mendapati kakek paruh baya itu duduk di meja kerjanya sambil memeriksa beberapa kertas bertumpuk yang ada di meja kerjanya itu.

Ichigo menunduk sopan sambil memberikan salam.

"Bagaimana keadaan Rukia?" kata Ginrei setelah menyudahi membaca kertas-kertas itu.

"Sudah lebih baik. Nona sekarang sedang tidur."

"Oh, baguslah. Terus temani Rukia. Jangan biarkan dia sendirian, karena aku takut… dia mulai tidak terkendali lagi."

"Baik Tuan Besar…" Ichigo tampak diam menggantung kalimatnya. Dia bimbang sekarang. Bagaimana seharusnya?

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tuan Besar… apakah saya boleh minta ijin meninggalkan mansion?"

Ginrei terdiam agak lama.

"Meninggalkan mansion? Untuk apa?" tanya Ginrei bingung.

"Adik saya… ada masalah. Dia… sudah tidak pulang selama dua hari. Jadi, saya diminta pulang sebentar untuk mencarinya. Besok siang saya janji akan segera pulang. Karena itu… bisakah saya meninggalkan mansion sebentar?"

Ichigo juga tidak tahu apakah ini dibolehkan apa tidak. Mengingat kondisi Rukia yang masih kacau itu. Ichigo juga sebenarnya takut meninggalkan Rukia di saat kondisi gadis itu seperti ini. Tapi masalah keluarganya juga tak bisa Ichigo abaikan begitu saja.

"Kalau masalah itu, aku juga turut prihatin. Hanya saja, kau bertugas melayani Rukia, tentu kau hanya butuh ijin Rukia. Bukan ijinku. Karena aku jelas mengijinkannya."

Ichigo terdiam lagi. Ijin Rukia?

"Baik Tuan Besar."

Ichigo keluar dari ruang kerja sang Tuan Besar itu. ternyata masih harus bicara dengan Nona-nya. Tapi kan sekarang Rukia sedang tidur?

Ichigo mengintip dari balik pintu. Sepertinya Nona-nya masih tidur. Tapi kenapa seluruh selimut sudah berpindah menutupi seluruh tubuhnya?

Dengan ragu, Ichigo berdiri di sisi ranjang sang Nona itu. tidak bermaksud membangunkan.

"Nona… maafkan saya kalau saya tidak meminta ijin di saat Nona belum bangun. Tapi… saya harus pulang karena masalah mendesak. Mohon… Nona mengerti. Besok pagi pasti saya akan segera pulang," kata Ichigo. Ichigo tahu Nona mungil ini mana mungkin mendengar ketika dia tidur begitu pulas. Tapi Ginrei bilang harus minta ijin Rukia. Ichigo hanya bingung nantinya Rukia tidak mengijinkannya.

Setelah memastikan Rukia tetap tertidur pulas, Ichigo bergegas menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai bawah dan berganti pakaian menjadi kaos, jaket dan celana jeans. Juga sneaker. Dia harus bergegas menuju rumahnya. Karena bagaimanapun ini masalah gawat.

Dengan setengah berlari, Ichigo menuju halte bis. Untungnya masih ada bisnya di sana. Segera saja Ichigo berlari naik ke dalam bis itu. Ichigo mengeluarkan dompetnya dan men-scan kartu bis miliknya.

"Maaf Tuan, Anda harus membayarnya," sela si pengemudi bis ketika Ichigo bersiap akan duduk di kursinya.

"Hah? Bukankah tadi aku sudah membayar?" kata Ichigo tak mengerti.

"Ya, Anda memang sudah membayar… tapi… bukankah dia bersamamu?"

Ichigo menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Nona mungilnya sudah berdiri di belakangnya sambil memandang penuh minat ke sekeliling isi bis.

"HAH?! Nona! Kk-kenapa Anda d-di sini?" ujar Ichigo gugup. Terlebih lagi Nona mungil ini hanya mengenakan piyama tidur dan sendal tidur boneka kelinci miliknya. Bagaimana dia bisa keluar?

"Kau mengenakan bahasa formal lagi," rutuk Rukia.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Nona, kau harus kembali. Nanti Tuan Besar bisa cemas," mohon Ichigo.

"Aku kan sudah bilang… jangan pergi diam-diam. Kenapa kau pergi diam-diam lagi?" kata Rukia setengah merajuk.

"Tuan? Bisakah kau membuatnya lebih cepat?" sela si pengemudi bis.

Setelah menimbang sana sini, akhirnya Ichigo memutuskan untuk membayar sekali lagi. Dan ketika bis mulai berjalan, Ichigo menuntun Rukia untuk duduk di kursi. Gadis itu tampak antusias melihat sekeliling bis dan kaca jendela bis.

"Wah… ini pertama kalinya aku naik bis!" seru Rukia gembira.

"Nona, bukankah kau takut dengan mobil? Bagaimana dengan ini? Bukankah ini juga mobil?" sela Ichigo yang bingung melihat tingkah Nona-nya ini.

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap Ichigo.

"Tidak, ini bukan mobil. Setidaknya, tempat ini lebih luas dari mobil. Dan ada banyak kursi. Hoahmm…" Rukia menutup mulutnya ketika mulutnya mulai menguap begitu lebar. Matanya sampai berair karena menguap.

"Nona, kau masih mengantuk. Kenapa keluar diam-diam begitu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku… mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Kakek."

Ichigo agak terkejut Rukia berkata demikian.

"Jadi, kupikir aku tidak boleh tidak mengijinkanmu pergi kalau menyangkut keluargamu. Tapi… sekarang aku benar-benar tidak mau jauh darimu. Kalau aku berkata terus terang, kau pasti tidak mengijinkanku ikut kan?"

Sekarang, Ichigo bisa melihat satu sisi Kuchiki Rukia lagi. Ternyata gadis ini peduli pada keluarga. Tapi kenapa sikapnya begitu buruk pada sepupu dan kakeknya sendiri? Pertama kali bertemu, Ichigo pikir Rukia bukanlah tipe orang yang peduli pada keluarganya sendiri. Tapi… tidakkah ini terlihat cukup janggal?

"Tapi Tuan Besar bisa cemas Nona," kata Ichigo lagi.

Rukia mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ichigo lagi.

"Biarkan saja. Aku mau istirahat lagi. Bilang saja kalau sudah sampai," ujar Rukia sambil memejamkan mata dan memeluk lengan Ichigo. Dia sudah bersiap akan tidur lagi.

Jadi… yang dilihat Ichigo tadi di kamar apa?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kakak…"

Rukia agak kaget melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang berdiri di depan sebuah rumah. Rukia yakin ini rumah milik keluarga Ichigo. Terlihat sederhana. Jauh berbeda dari mansion-nya yang begitu megah dan luas. Rumah Ichigo sederhana dan kecil. Rukia tahu, Ichigo bukanlah dari kalangan keluarga moderat dan aristokrat seperti dirinya. Jadi, tentu saja pertama kali melihat sesuatu yang baru ini membuat Rukia jadi begitu ingin tahu. Seperti apa keluarga Ichigo?

"Yuzu, bagaimana dengan Karin? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Entahlah Kak. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Karin. Sejak dua hari yang lalu dia mulai terlihat aneh lagi. Tepatnya ketika hari peringatan Ibu dan―siapa gadis itu?"

Rukia terdiam ketika mendengar suara gadis berambut pirang yang dipanggil Ichigo Yuzu itu. Gadis itu menatap Rukia dengan perasaan ingin tahu. Sepertinya gadis ini tidak jauh berbeda umurnya dengan Rukia.

"Oh, nanti akan kujelaskan. Sekarang sebaiknya kita mencari Karin dulu, Yuzu, bawa Nona ini masuk ke dalam. Biarkan dia istirahat."

Yuzu langsung mengernyit ketika Ichigo memanggil Rukia dengan sebutan Nona. Sekarang Rukia bingung. Sebenarnya adik Ichigo ini tahu tidak kakaknya bekerja sebagai apa?

"Nona, kau masuk ke dalam saja, aku harus mencari adikku dulu. Mungkin, aku akan lama, jadi kau istirahat saja sampai aku kembali," jelas Ichigo.

Belum sempat Rukia memprotes sesuatu, Ichigo sudah melesat pergi dengan terburu-buru. Sepertinya… itu adalah hal gawat ya?

"Jadi… kau…"

Rukia menoleh ke arah gadis berambut pirang itu. Dia masih memandang Rukia dengan mimik bingung.

"Kau juga adiknya Ichigo?" tanya Rukia.

"Ahh ya. Aku.. Kurosaki Yuzu. Salam kenal," sapanya ramah, meski masih tersirat rasa penasaran soal Rukia.

"Jadi siapa yang dicari Ichigo itu? Adikmu?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Bukan. Dia saudara kembarku. Namanya Kurosaki Karin. Ayah juga sedang mencarinya saat ini. Tapi, kupikir Karin akan pulang kalau Kakak yang mencarinya. Maafkan aku kalau sikapku ini merepotkanmu."

Ichigo punya adik kembar? Rukia baru tahu itu.

"Jadi… apa kau tahu kebiasaan saudara kembarmu itu? misalnya, apa yang dia suka lakukan di luar rumah, atau dia punya hobi tertentu yang sering menyita waktunya sampai dia pulang larut?"

Rukia hanya ingat kebiasaannya yang sering terlambat pulang ke rumah saja. Biasanya kalau orang suka pergi dari rumah kan pertamanya pasti suka terlambat pulang ke rumah. Sayangnya Rukia tidak pernah berusaha pergi dari rumah meski menurutnya rumah adalah tempat menyebalkan nomor satu. Apalagi, ada si menyebalkan Orihime.

"Oh, Karin… kadang suka ikut balap liar di dekat sungai kota. Ayah sudah memperingatkannya berkali-kali. Tapi kalau Karin dilarang, dia akan semakin membantah. Ayah sudah coba mencarinya ke sana tapi tidak pernah ketemu. Aku juga ingin mencari, tapi dilarang oleh Ayah karena berbahaya."

Rukia terdiam sejenak.

Balap liar? Sepertinya terdengar menarik.

"Hei, kunci rumahmu dan pastikan semuanya aman. Kau tidak mau duduk diam saja kan?"

"Ehh? Tapi… Kakak dan Ayah bilang…"

"Jadi kau tidak mau mencari saudaramu? Mungkin saja kau bisa menemukannya. Kau kan saudaranya. Pasti tahu apa saja tentang dia kan?"

Yuzu tampak berpikir lama. Setelah menimbang sana sini akhirnya Yuzu mengangguk setuju dan segera berlari mengunci semua pintu rumah.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Tuan Besar, Nona Rukia tidak ada di kamarnya," lapor Nanao panik.

Ginrei hanya duduk di dekat perapiannya dan menyesap teh herbal madunya.

Ginrei hanya melihat sekilas wajah panik dari kepala pelayan cucu kesayangannya ini. Tapi kemudian, Ginrei hanya berpaling dan menganggap itu bukanlah berita yang menghebohkan seperti yang selalu dibuat oleh cucunya untuk memompa jantungnya jadi bekerja dua kali lipat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Rukia baik-baik saja."

"Tapi Tuan Besar, Nona Rukia―"

"Ada Kurosaki yang menemaninya. Kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku sudah mengurus semuanya."

Nanao akhirnya diam setelah Ginrei berkata demikian lalu perlahan ijin untuk pergi meninggalkan kakek berambut putih ini.

Sebenarnya Ginrei tahu Rukia membuntuti pelayannya itu diam-diam. Ginrei tahu kalau Rukia tidak suka diatur dan dilarang. Kalau dia dilarang, Rukia pasti akan mengamuk dan bertindak di luar batas lagi. Tentu akan memancing kehebohan yang lebih lagi. Jadi, Ginrei membiarkan cucunya itu pergi. Ginrei yakin Ichigo pasti akan menjaga Nona-nya dengan taruhan nyawa. Lagipula, Ginrei sudah menyiapkan beberapa bodyguard yang menjaga Rukia dari jarak yang cukup aman supaya Rukia tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka. Semuanya sudah diperhitungkan mengingat kebiasaan cucunya itu.

"Kakek…"

Ginrei menoleh dan mendapati cucunya satu lagi sudah berdiri di dekat kursi goyangnya.

"Ada apa, Hime?" tanya Ginrei.

Orihime menunduk sopan memberikan salam dan mengambil tempat duduk di sisi kursi goyang milik Ginrei.

"Ada… yang ingin kutanyakan," kata Orihime ragu.

"Silahkan saja."

Setelah mengambil nafas panjang dan menghela dengan cukup berat, akhirnya Orihime memilih untuk berterus terang dengan kakeknya ini.

"Kakek, apa benar… akan ada pertunangan di keluarga ini?" tanya Orihime pelan-pelan.

Ginrei sempat mengernyit mendengar kata-kata cucu cantiknya ini.

"Kau… tahu darimana soal itu?"

"Maafkan aku kalau aku tidak sopan dan terlalu lancang. Aku… tidak sengaja mendengar kakek bicara soal pertunangan malam lalu. Apa… Kakek serius soal itu?"

"Tidak," jawab Ginrei langsung.

"Kakek?"

Agak lama Ginrei terdiam. Tidak banyak yang bisa Ginrei percaya selain pelayan pribadinya dan cucunya satu ini. Mungkin bukan hal buruk jika seandainya Orihime diberitahu mengenai kenyataan ini. Lagipula… Ginrei masih berharap hubungan dua cucunya ini akan membaik sesegera mungkin.

"Aku tidak ingin mengikat Rukia dengan hubungan konyol begitu. Dia seharusnya bisa memilih jalannya sendiri. Lagipula… aku rasa, Rukia tak akan suka kalau aku menentukan sembarangan pilihan tanpa persetujuan darinya. Kau juga begitu Hime. Lakukan apapun yang menurutmu baik. Pasti akan aku ijinkan. Karena kalian adalah satu-satunya hartaku yang paling berharga."

Kakeknya menolak masalah itu. Lalu… bagaimana dengan orang yang menguping itu?

Kalau dilihat dari tabiat kakeknya yang menyayangi Rukia, sudah pasti dia tidak akan memberatkan Rukia tanpa alasan berarti begitu. Tapi ini semakin aneh.

Kenapa… kakeknya menolak pertunangan itu tanpa alasan yang… menurut Orihime, terlalu menguntungkan Rukia?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ini pertama kalinya Rukia melihat kehidupan malam yang begitu heboh.

Dari jauh dia bisa melihat puluhan remaja di bawah usia 20 tahun yang mengenakan pakaian mengerikan dan dandanan ala punk rock yang begitu gila. Cat warna warni di atas rambut. Mungkin mereka ikut mode Harajuku. Tapi sayang, Rukia benci dandanan kampungan yang tidak etis itu. Menurutnya, berdandan tanpa melihat rambu kesopanan itu sama saja dengan mempermalukan diri sendiri. Mungkin karena dia berasal dari keluarga terhormat yang mengajarkan segala macam tata krama dan kesopanan.

Yuzu tampak mencari-cari satu sosok di keramaian anak-anak remaja mengerikan itu. bahkan deru mesin motor yang sengaja di gas sekencang mungkin sampai memekakan telinga itu semakin membuat Rukia risih. Walau Rukia suka motor, tapi dia tidak suka dengan cara anak-anak remaja itu bergaul begini. Mungkin satu-satunya yang menarik minat Rukia hanya soal balapan itu saja. Dia suka kompetisi dan adu cepat. Tapi tidak dengan cara bergaul dan dandanan yang semrawut tidak jelas ini.

"Menurutmu kau bisa menemukan saudara kembarmu di sini?" tanya Rukia sangsi. Ada begitu banyak remaja di perkumpulan itu. Mungkin ada 20 hingga 30 anak.

"Kuharap begitu. Padahal, Ayah sudah memohon pada Karin untuk tidak melakukan ini lagi. Bagaimana ini? Dimana―Karin!" pekik Yuzu tertahan.

Gadis berkuncir dua ini menutup mulutnya tak percaya begitu pandangannya tertuju pada sosok gadis berambut hitam yang diikat satu tinggi itu. Gadis itu tidak berdandan norak begitu. Dia hanya mengenakan jaket kulit hitam dengan kaos ketat dan jeans hitam. Juga sepatu boot hitam. Dia tampak mengobrol dengan salah satu dari rombongan aneh itu. bahkan ada yang menawarinya minuman aneh di dalam botol. Hah?

"B-bagaimana ini? K-Karin…" gumam Yuzu. gadis pirang ini nyaris menangis dan berusaha untuk menyusul saudaranya itu.

"Hei, kau tunggu di sini saja. Kalau dia melihatmu pasti dia akan kabur. Biar aku saja yang membawanya pulang," sela Rukia sambil menahan lengan Yuzu.

"T-tapi…"

"Diam di sini saja. Kalau kau ke sana, malah akan memperburuk keadaan. Di sini pasti akan ada yang melindungimu. Kau paham?"

Yuzu jelas tak mengerti apa maksud kata-kata Rukia. Tapi gadis mungil ini tersenyum tipis dan mulai berjalan menuju rombongan aneh itu.

Ketika Rukia semakin mendekat ke arah rombongan labil itu, ternyata keberadaan Rukia sudah diawasi oleh mereka. Ada yang tertawa terbahak melihat dandanan Rukia. Ada juga yang mulai mencuri perhatian. Pokoknya segala tingkah memalukan dari mereka sudah Rukia terima. Mulai dari diberikan siulan murahan hingga diteriaki yang aneh-aneh. Tapi Rukia tidak peduli.

Matanya hanya lurus memandang sosok gadis berambut hitam yang tampak dingin dan cuek. Gadis itu bahkan tidak tertarik melihat Rukia sedikitpun.

Inikah adik Ichigo?

Yang satunya begitu baik dan ramah. Ichigo juga baik. Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan adiknya satu ini?

"Kau… Kurosaki Karin?" tunjuk Rukia pada sosok gadis yang menurut Rukia cantik itu. Dia masih memandang cuek dan tidak peduli pada Rukia dari atas motor besar itu. Dia tidak menggubris Rukia sama sekali.

"Kakakmu datang kemari untuk mencarimu. Pulanglah," nada Rukia seperti dia tengah memerintah.

"Kau ini siapa? Sok tahu sekali. Dan lagi… tahu darimana namaku? Apa aku begitu terkenal?"

Terdengar sahutan dari beberapa rekannya diiringi dengan siulan dan tawa terbahak. Rukia semakin tidak suka suasana begini.

"Tidak. Aku baru hari ini tahu soal dirimu. Dan berhentilah mempermalukan dirimu sendiri dengan berbuat seperti ini. Ini tidak membuat dirimu lebih baik."

"Kau sok juga ya? Tahu apa kau, gadis yang hanya mengenakan piyama dan sandal tidur? Jam tidurmu sudah lewat nak…"

Lagi terdengar bahak tawa yang begitu menggema. Anak laki-laki lain pun mulai berbuat usil pada Rukia dan berusaha untuk menyentuhnya. Kontan saja Rukia melotot garang dan bersiap melayangkan satu pukulan. Tapi dia harus sabar. Dia hanya ingin membawa Karin pulang. Bukan mencari keributan.

"Pergilah dari sini. Ini bukan tempatmu. Nanti orangtuamu cemas Bocah," ujar Karin lagi dan berbalik pergi.

"Mau taruhan denganku?"

Rukia suka bertaruh. Dengan memasang senyum separuhnya, Rukia menyeringai dalam hati. Dia berhasil membuat Karin berhenti bergerak. Gadis itu berbalik.

"Bertaruh?" ulangnya.

"Kau bisa naik motor bukan? Dilihat dari situasi di sini, pasti ada balapan liar di sini. kalau kau tidak bisa naik motor tidak apa-apa, kau bisa mengutus wakilmu untukku."

Terdengar teriak riuh menggema di perkumpulan ini. Tentu saja kata-kata Rukia memancing minat semua anak.

"Wah… kau berani juga. Lalu apa taruhannya?" sekarang tampaknya Karin memandangnya penuh minta.

Rukia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari saku piyamanya. Sebenarnya ini hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja. Rukia tidak terlalu suka memakainya. Tapi akan lebih berbahaya kalau dia membawa uang banyak. Lain halnya dengan Orihime yang gemar belanja itu. pasti kartunya sudah penuh dengan daftar belanjaannya dari semua butik bermerk terkenal.

Kontan saja Karin membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin diikuti oleh beberapa orang yang tampak memandang kagum ketika Rukia mengacungkan kartu itu.

"Hei… bukankah itu Black Card yang unlimited? Tidak semua orang punya kan?" terdengar bisik anggota perkumpulan lainnya yang diikuti oleh semuanya.

"Anak-anak seperti kalian pasti suka hura-hura dan menghabiskan uang kan? Dengan ini, kalian tidak perlu cemas soal uang lagi. Kapanpun kalian ingin, uang akan mengalir deras dengan ini. Bukankah taruhannya cukup adil?" sela Rukia.

"Dengan taruhan sebesar itu, memangnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

Rukia memasukkan kembali kartu itu ke dalam sakunya.

"Kau ikut aku. Tenang saja, aku orang yang kompeten. Bagaimana?"

Terdengar bisik-bisik riuh di belakang Karin. Tampaknya beberapa dari mereka berminat dengan taruhan itu. tentu saja, kartu ini adalah harta berharga yang tidak semua orang punya. Lagipula, Rukia juga tak terlalu butuh kartu aneh ini.

"Baiklah. Pastikan kartu itu terus aktif selama berada di tanganku. Karena aku… benar-benar akan menghabiskan semuanya."

"Asalkan taruhan ini dimulai dengan adil dan jujur."

Baik Rukia dan Karin saling berpandangan satu sama lain dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia selesai mengecek semua mesin motor yang dipinjamnya itu untuk menghindari sabotase tertentu. Karin juga sudah bersiap dengan motor besarnya. Rukia tak tahu apakah itu motor Karin sendiri atau bukan. Tapi sepertinya dia sudah cukup familiar dengan cara menggunakan motor.

Mereka bersiap men-starter motor masing-masing. Bendera tanda balap akan segera dibentangkan. Setelah meng-gas motor masing-masing, mereka mulai menghitung mundur waktu perlombaan. Bendera sudah dikibarkan dan adu kecepatanmu dimulai. Rukia hanya bertaruh satu lap saja.

Rukia perhatikan dengan singkat, Karin masih begitu hijau. Belum terlalu selevel dengan dirinya. Caranya membawa motor masih terkesan baru. Rukia mudah saja meninggalkannya. Tapi sayang, ternyata itu hanyalah taktik.

Begitu pertengahan sirkuit tidak jelas ini, Karin mulai menunjukkan giginya. Dia mulai bergerak layaknya pembalap pro. Rukia jadi tidak bisa memperkirakan bagaimana gaya balap Karin yang sebenarnya. Tapi tidak, soal kecepatan Rukia masih unggul. Di saat detik terakhir Rukia sadar Karin tengah mengawasinya. Sepertinya gadis itu ingin melakukan sesuatu pada Rukia. Dengan gesit Rukia berhasil menghindar. Tapi sayang, Rukia nyaris tergelincir. Wajar saja, karena Rukia belum menguasai jalanan di sini. pasti ada celah-celah yang kasat mata. Berbeda dengan Karin yang pasti sudah hafal betul.

Cara terakhir, akhirnya Rukia melakukan sesuatu yang fatal.

Di saat hampir garis finish, Rukia masih menggas motornya begitu kencang hingga spedometernya menunjukkan ambang batas angka kecepatan itu. dia tahu berbuat begini akan membuatnya tidak terkendali ketika di akhir. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia harus melakukan tindakan nekat. Mereka hampir sejajar. Bahkan Karin nyaris mendahuluinya. Tapi Rukia punya teknik tertentu. Dan di atas kecepatan itu, Rukia melakukan lompatan motor yang cukup beresiko.

"NONAAAAAAA!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Yuzu!"

Ichigo berlari panik ketika sampai di tempat ini. Sebelum dia sampai di sana, Ichigo melihat dua motor yang mulai bersiap. Tak lama kemudian, dua motor itu sudah melesat pergi. Sekilas Ichigo melihat seseorang dengan piyama kelinci di sana. Tidak mungkin…

"Kakak…" panggil Yuzu ketika Ichigo menatap arena balapan itu.

"Kau… jangan bilang kalau…"

"Maafkan aku―"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau biarkan Nona kemari?" kata Ichigo cemas.

Rukia bisa melakukan tindakan nekat!

Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Rukia?

Ichigo berusaha menyusul balapan itu. tak lama kemudian dia melihat dua motor itu hampir mencapai garis finish. Tapi tak disangka, Rukia malah melakukan tindakah gila dengan membawa motornya melompat.

"NONAAAA!" pekik Ichigo ketika melihat Rukia melompati garis finish itu. motornya melayang tinggi. Dia memang sudah menyelesaikannya, tapi sayang motornya mulai tidak terkendali hingga membuat Rukia sedikit oleng karena tidak bisa mengendalikan motor itu.

Tentu saja Ichigo panik dan berusaha mengejar motor Nona-nya.

Begitu di ujung jalan, Ichigo sudah melihat Rukia yang berjalan tertatih dengan luka lecet di lututnya. Rukia tampak baik-baik saja. Yang lebih membuat Ichigo terkejut, Rukia tampak berbicara dengan seorang gadis di sana.

"Nona?!" panggil Ichigo ketika dia sudah berada di dekat Rukia.

"Oh Ichigo… kau sudah―"

"APA YANG NONA LAKUKAN TADI!"

Tentu saja Rukia terkejut ketika Ichigo meneriakinya begitu. Ini pertama kalinya Ichigo berteriak padanya.

"Aku… aku tadi―"

"APA NONA TIDAK TAHU BAHAYA APA YANG ANDA HADAPI TADI?! Bagaimana kalau Anda… kalau…" saking syoknya Ichigo tak mengerti lagi harus berkata apa.

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo memejamkan matanya sejenak. Menarik nafasnya yang tersengal karena nyaris seperti orang tidak waras.

Ichigo memindahkan pandangannya ke arah Karin yang masih melongo memandanginya tidak mengerti ketika Ichigo berteriak ke arah Rukia.

"Karin, pulang. Kita harus bicara di rumah. Nona, Anda juga harus ikut saya untuk istirahat."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia tampak diam sepanjang jalan. Ichigo masih memasang wajah tidak bersahabat seperti yang biasa Ichigo hadirkan untuk Rukia. Wajahnya kaku dan begitu mengerikan. Karin bahkan ikut terdiam melihat kakaknya yang begitu marah tadi.

Rukia diminta naik ke lantai atas oleh Ichigo. Sedangkan Karin tengah disidang oleh keluarganya. Walau sepertinya, mereka hanya memberikan pengertian pada Karin saja.

Sepertinya Rukia tiba di kamar Ichigo. Kamar ini wangi Ichigo. Kesannya juga masih sederhana.

Rukia agak gugup ketika melihat Ichigo tadi. Pria itu sangat marah hingga wajahnya memerah menahan marah. Bahkan dia mengenakan bahasa formal pada Rukia saking dia marah pada Rukia tadi.

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Lama memang Rukia termenung tadi. Rukia memikirkan ekspresi Ichigo tadi.

Setelah memberi ijin untuk masuk ke dalam, ternyata Ichigo yang masuk sambil membawa kotak obat. Pria berambut orange ini langsung berlutut dan menggulung celana piyama Rukia. Memang ada luka lecet. Rukia tadi berusaha menghentikan motornya. Setelah motornya berhenti, Rukia terjatuh karena kakinya masih gemetar oleh kecepatan yang dia ciptakan sendiri.

"Ahh! Ichi-go! Sakit!" rengek Rukia ketika Ichigo membersihkan lututnya.

"Diamlah Nona," ujarnya dingin.

Agak lama akhirnya suasana canggung itu malah tercipta. Setelah membalutkan plester di lutut Rukia, Ichigo masih berlutut di depan Rukia memandangi lecet di kakinya. Sekarang Rukia merasa bersalah.

"Ichigo…"

"Apakah Anda tahu? Jantung saya… hampir saja berhenti berdetak saat Anda melakukan tindakan tadi. Rasanya… tubuh saya bisa saja mati rasa karena mengkhawatirkan Nona. Kenapa… Nona melakukan itu?" lirih Ichigo.

"Ichigo…"

"Saya sudah berjanji pada Tuan Besar akan menjaga dan melindungi Nona. Tapi apa yang Nona lakukan tadi sudah membuat saya memilih untuk bunuh diri karena lalai mengemban tugas saya! Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Nona, bagaimana saya bisa menghadapi Tuan Besar?!"

"Ichigo!"

"Bisakah Nona mendengarkan saya sekali saja? Saya tahu saya tidak ada artinya untuk Nona, tapi tolong―"

"ICHIGO!" bentak Rukia dengan nada tinggi.

Kini pria orange ini terdiam ketika Rukia membentaknya. Sekarang, Rukia yang bergantian marah padanya.

"Kau sudah melanggar perintahku. Kau juga menyakitiku! Kau pikir, bukan aku saja yang bersalah?!" pekik Rukia.

Ichigo diam. Rukia yang sekarang terlihat menakutkan.

"Kalau kau marah, silahkan marah padaku. Tapi jangan mengenakan bahasa formal begitu. Kau bilang kau tidak ada artinya? Tempat dimana aku bergantung… kau bilang tidak ada artinya? Jadi… selama ini… kau menganggapku apa? Ini… sangat menyakitkan!"

Ichigo menunduk diam. Dia tidak menyangka Rukia akan berbalik begitu marah padanya sekarang karena ulahnya sendiri.

Rukia menangkupkan kedua tangan mungilnya di wajah Ichigo, kemudian mengangkat wajah tampan itu agar setara dengan wajahnya. Rukia begitu pedih memandang Ichigo.

"Kau… sangat berarti Ichigo. Sangat berarti untukku. Kumohon, tarik kata-katamu kalau kau tidak ada artinya untukku. Aku minta maaf kalau aku bersalah padamu hari ini. Aku… hanya ingin membantumu saja," kata Rukia. Matanya mulai pedih.

"Maafkan aku, Nona…" bisik Ichigo. Kini matanya begitu teduh memandang Rukia.

Rukia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah pelayan pribadinya itu. mengeliminasi jarak yang mengganggu. Hingga akhirnya, bibir mungil itu berhasil menyapa bibir tipis milik Ichigo. Awalnya itu hanyalah kecupan ringan. Tapi mendadak Rukia memulai pagutan yang lebih hangat. Awalnya pun Ichigo masih diam tidak membalas ciuman ini, tapi kemudian, Ichigo ingin membalasnya. Hingga akhirnya, kedua bibir ini saling menempel begitu erat hingga sulit dilepaskan.

Rukia menarik Ichigo hingga membiarkan tubuh mereka terhempas ke ranjang. Ichigo menjaga keseimbangannya dengan menahan berat tubuhnya pada kedua siku yang menekan ranjang yang ada di sisi kepala Rukia. Lama ciuman itu berlangsung, tapi kemudian Ichigo sadar kalau ciuman mereka semakin lama semakin terasa asin.

Sedikit enggan, Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya dan menjauhkan wajahnya sejenak.

Pertama kali sejak dia melayani Nona mungil ini, hari ini… dia melihat Rukia menangis.

"Nona…" panggil Ichigo serba salah.

"Jangan… jangan pernah mengatakan kalau kau tidak ada artinya lagi Ichigo. Kau… mengerti?"

Ichigo kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil di bawahnya ini. Entah sejak kapan, Rukia terus memperlihatkan kelemahannya pada Ichigo.

Bahwa gadis ini… hanyalah gadis lemah yang kesepian.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola Minnaa…

Agak garing ya? Hmm saya pikir begitu. Karena saya sih pengennya fokus ke keluarga Ichi dulu baru kembali lagi ke kehidupan IchiRukia kayak biasa eheheh

Apa membosankan chap ini? Saya sih emang ngerasa gitu. Kayaknya chap ini jadi chap payah lagi. Maaf yaa… saya udah berusaha, chap depan saya pasti berusaha lebih baik lagi.

Balas review…

Deshe Lusi : makasih udah review senpai… ehheh ya soal itu nanti bakal dibongkar pelan-pelan. Kalo buru-buru kan takut keselek hihihihi

Owwie Owl : makasih udah review Oda… eehehhe ya udah dilihat lum chap kemarin? Hihihih

FYLIN-chan : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa nanti bakal kelihatan pelan-pelan eheheh iyaa ini udah update…

Purple and Blue : makasih udah review senpai… eheheh yaa ini belum dihapus kan? Hihiihi ini udah lanjut kok ehehhe

Green Mkys : makasih udah review senpai… wah jangan dong dikejer, kan dalam mimpi saya suka kencan sama Ichi hihihii yaa diusahakan gak saya hapus, tapi kemungkinan itu belum hilang eheheh doain aja saya tetep waras yaa hihihih kalo gak mau dipanggil gitu, jadi mau dipanggil apa nih? Eheheh tenang saja saja juga belum senpai kok ehehe

Snow : makasih udah review senpai… makasih yaa ini udah update lagi eheheh

lolaDony : makasih udah review senpai… yaa ini udah lanjut…

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva… iyaa wangsitnya lama ini ehehhe yaa nanti bakal dibongkar pelan-pelan, kalo buru-buru entar cegukan deh ehehehe

Izumi Kagawa : makasih udah review senpai… ini udah update lagi ehehhe

Nanaichiruki : makasih udah review senpai… yaa jangan senpai ke saya, panggil Kin aja kok ehehe iyaa ini udah lanjut makasih yaa ehehehe

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah update ehehehe

Hendrik widyawati : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah update lagi ehehehhe

Nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk… ehheh iyaa kayaknya emang latah sih, harusnya tanpa ya? Eheheh pelan-pelan bakal ketahuanlah, kalo buru-buru ntar keselek biji duren loh eheheh tapi kayaknya nenk udah jarang muncul lagi yaa di FBI?

Kaneko Aki : makasih udah review senpai… makasih udah difaveritin fic hancur saya, jangan nyesel yaa? Hihih iyaa ini udah update lagi…

Kyu EunWook : makasih udah review senpai… ntar bakal ketahuan satu-satu ihihihi, iyaa ini udah update lagi, wahh… makasih udah faveritin fic hancur saya, udah follow saya, semoga gak nyesel ya? Hihihh

Kazuko Nozomi : makasih udah review senpai… marathon? Wah capek gak tuh? Ini udah update lagi ehehehe

Voidy : makasih udah review neechan… eheheh nee pasti bisa dong tebaknya ehehhe aduh, jadi ngeri kalo Aizen punya tentakel kayak Squidward ya? Hihihihi

Rukaga Nay : makasih udah review senpai… ini udah update… kelamaan gak ya? Ehehehe

Uchiha Nura : makasih udah review senpai… gak papa kok eheheh iyaa makasih yaa ini udah lanjut lagi eheheh

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review Hikaru… ehh? Beneran gitu? Kok saya gak sadar yaa? Eheheh iya ini udah update lagi eehehehe

Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo : makasih udah review senpai… kalo Ichi mesum kan udah banyak tuh, jadi buat lugu sesekali eheheh iyaa ini udah update lagi makasih yaa

Makasih yang udah baca apalagi review… makasih banyak yaa…

Jadi, masih ada yang berharap fic ini lanjut atau discontinue aja?

Saya tunggu Reviewnya yaa… ehehehe

Jaa Nee!


	7. Have a Faith

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO.**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, MISSTYPO (maaf kalau ada kekurangan pengetikan)**

**RATE : M (for safe)**

**ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi dan cerita dengan fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu tidak disengaja.**

**Fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk para pembaca dan senpai yang udah setia nungguin fic ini update juga fic saya lainnya. Hontou ni Arigatou... tanpa semua senpai yang mendukung saya, semua fic saya pasti udah terbengkalai gak jelas deh.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia merenggangkan tubuhnya sejenak.

Sudah pagi lagi. Kenapa tempat tidurnya tidak seempuk tempat tidur biasanya? Apa ada yang meletakkan sesuatu di bawah tempat tidurnya? Pasti pekerjaan Inoue!

Baru saja Rukia akan melayangkan sumpah serapah kepada sepupunya itu, ternyata Rukia baru sadar kalau dia bukan ada di atas kasur empuknya. Tapi dia berada di sebuah tempat tidur milik pelayan pribadinya. Tapi, dimana pelayannya itu?

Semalam karena Rukia terlalu sedih mendengar Ichigo berkata begitu, Rukia jadi tertidur karena kelelahan. Padahal seharusnya dia punya kesempatan bagus kan?! Menyebalkan!

Apa kakeknya sudah tahu kalau Rukia semalam tidak pulang?

Hmm… apa sih yang tidak diketahui kakeknya? Kalau kakeknya cemas, pasti sudah ada puluhan bodyguard yang menjemput Rukia di sini untuk dibawa pulang. Tapi sepertinya, sampai pagi ini, kegaduhan karena bodyguard kakeknya itu sudah tidak ada. Baguslah. Rukia bisa tenang sekarang. Kakeknya pasti sudah percaya penuh pada Ichigo.

Ngomong-ngomong dimana Ichigo?

Begitu Rukia turun ke bawah, ternyata keluarga Kurosaki sudah berkumpul di meja makan. Sepertinya mereka tengah sarapan bersama. Tidak mengajak Rukia?

"Ahh Nona, kau sudah bangun? Baru saja aku akan membawakanmu makanan."

Rukia terkejut melihat Ichigo sudah menghampirinya sambil membawa nampan makanan.

"Sudahlah, ini kan rumahmu, aku mana mungkin bersikap tidak sopan begitu," balas Rukia cuek.

"Ehh? Tapi Nona―"

"Biarkan dia bergabung di sini, Ichigo."

Rukia mengintip dari balik punggung Ichigo. Ada seorang pria paruh baya yang memiliki rambut hitam dan berjenggot. Pria itu terlihat sangar sebenarnya, tapi dia bisa tersenyum begitu lembut dan terlihat baik.

Rukia melirik ke arah Ichigo sebentar dan langsung menuju kursi yang sudah disiapkan. Makanannya juga sederhana. Tidak ada makanan koki yang berkelas dunia. Hmm, Rukia baru tahu kalau keluarga biasa rupanya sarapan seperti ini. Kelihatannya, makanan rumahan jauh lebih enak daripada masakan koki terkenal.

"Maaf Nona, kalau makanannya―"

"Kau bisa berhenti tidak? Aku mau makan, kalau kau ribut soal diriku lagi aku berhenti makan!" potong Rukia dengan wajah bosan saat Ichigo terus berkata yang aneh-aneh. Rukia tahu dia cucu dari bangsawan kaya raya terkenal di Jepang, pasti akan aneh bagi Ichigo kalau Rukia mau makan makanan biasa begini.

"Anda… suka masakannya?" kali ini gadis manis berambut pirang itu yang bertanya begitu sopan pada Rukia. kalau tidak salah, namanya… Yuzu?

"Ya, aku suka. Enak sekali," balas Rukia. Dan itu bukan basa basi. Masakan sederhana ini memang enak. Dan perlu dicatat kalau Kuchiki Rukia tidak pernah berbasa basi pada siapapun. Jadi dia tidak punya alasan untuk menyenangkan tuan rumah soal masakan yang terhidang di atas meja.

"Syukurlah, aku akan memanggil Karin-chan," kata Yuzu.

"Karin-chan?" ulang Rukia.

"Adik kembarku yang kau lihat semalam," sela Ichigo.

Rukia kembali mengingat soal balapan liar semalam. Hmm… kenapa Rukia bisa lupa?

"Kalau begitu tunggu―"

"Biar aku saja, dimana kamarnya?" potong Rukia seraya berdiri dari kursi dan minta ditunjukkan kamar Karin.

Ichigo agak senang melihat Rukia yang agak peduli pada adiknya ini. Entahlah apa maksud Nona mungil itu. tapi sejauh ini niat Rukia baik.

"Ichigo… kenapa gadis itu bersamamu?" tanya Isshin, ayahnya Ichigo dengan mimik yang agak serius.

"Rukia? Ayah… tahu dia?"

"Ya. Aku tahu semua tentangnya."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah meminta Yuzu meninggalkannya di kamar Karin, Rukia melihat gadis itu terbujur di kasurnya sambil memeluk gulingnya dan membelakanginya. Apa dia belum bangun?

"Karin-chan?" kata Rukia setengah menyindir.

"Yuzu, sudah kubilang aku tidak mau―kau?"

Baru saja Karin beranjak dari kasurnya dan sudah menemukan Rukia yang berdiri di samping kasurnya sambil bersedekap dada.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Karin cuek.

"Mengajakmu sarapan, tidak boleh?"

"Tidak. Keluar dari kamarku sekarang."

Rukia menjulurkan tangannya dan memberikan kartu kredit padanya.

"Apa itu?" Karin mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Semalam kau mau ini kan? Ambilah, aku tidak begitu butuh."

"Hei, itu taruhan buat semalam. Aku kalah, jadi kartu itu bukan untukku. Aku ini orangnya konsisten, jadi jangan menyindirku begitu!"

"Aku tidak menyindirmu. Aku kan memberikannya padamu. Ya, kalau kau tidak mau aku bisa apa," kata Rukia cuek sambil memasukkan kartu itu ke dalam saku piyama-nya lagi.

"Hei… apakah kau, Nona sombong yang harus dijaga oleh kakakku?" tanya Karin tiba-tiba.

"Ya. Kenapa?"

Tatapan Karin berubah jadi ingin tahu begitu memperhatikan Rukia dari atas hingga ke bawah. Setelah puas memperhatikannya, Karin duduk di pinggir kasurnya dan bersedekap dada. Lalu mendengus.

"Huh, jadi kau memang sombong seperti rumor yang ada."

"Jadi, ada masalah untukmu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bilang, kau harus menjaga kakakku di sana."

"Aku?" tunjuk Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau kakakku ada di sana, semua tanggungjawab mengenai kakakku ada padamu. Jadi, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghukummu kalau sesuatu terjadi pada kakakku. Kau paham?"

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

Karin tidak memberikan jawabannya tapi langsung melengos meninggalkan Rukia di kamarnya. Rukia tidak mengerti apa maksud Karin sebenarnya. Sepertinya, kalimat gadis itu punya makna ambigu yang sulit… dijelaskan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sebelum pergi, Ichigo menasehati Karin dan memperingatkannya untuk tidak lagi ikut perkumpulan mengerikan itu. Rukia juga disuruh mengganti bajunya sementara dengan baju milik Yuzu. sebenarnya Rukia enggan meminjam barang milik orang lain. Apalagi, dia tidak begitu nyaman memakai barang yang bukan miliknya. Jadinya, setelah dipaksa Ichigo, Rukia harus rela melepaskan piyama tidur kesayangannya itu.

Sepertinya, dilihat dari dekat, Karin jauh lebih respek pada Ichigo daripada ayahnya sendiri. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Ichigo, Karin akan menurutinya tanpa membantah. Itu yang membuat Rukia penasaran.

"Ichigo, kenapa Karin begitu?"

Saat ini, Rukia dan Ichigo sudah duduk di dalam bis. Mereka menuju kediaman Kuchiki. Ichigo agak kaget ketika Rukia menanyakan hal itu, tapi itu adalah hal wajar ketika Rukia bertanya mengenai keluarganya itu. Rukia memang sudah tahu mengenai Nyonya Kurosaki yang sudah lama meninggal. Jadi dia tidak begitu menyinggung soal ibu Ichigo saat di rumah Kurosaki kemarin.

"Kau tahu mengenai Ibuku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya, waktu itu kau sudah cerita. Apakah―"

"Ya, sejak kematian Ibuku, Karin berubah drastis. Mungkin karena dia ditinggal dalam usia yang begitu kecil hingga belum begitu rela melepaskan kepergian Ibu. Setiap kali melihat seorang ibu yang membawa anaknya ke sekolah, Karin begitu cemburu dan kesal. Dia selalu menyesali kepergian Ibu. Makanya, demi melampiaskan kekesalannya, Karin jadi anak yang susah diatur, pembangkang dan selalu pergi dari rumah."

Rukia terhenyak. Jadi itukah sebabnya Karin jadi anak yang seperti itu? Rukia tidak menyangka.

Memang awalnya dia juga begitu. Kehilangan kedua orangtuanya sekaligus sempat membuatnya depresi berkepanjangan. Tapi sejak kehadiran Kaien, Rukia sedikit demi sedikit melupakan rasa sakitnya itu. tapi kemudian kembali datang sejak kematian Kaien. Hingga saat ini, yang bisa menahan rasa sakit itu hanya Ichigo saja. Jadi, mungkin kalau Ichigo juga meninggalkannya seperti yang lain, kemungkinan besar Rukia bisa saja kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Kau mau menangis?" kata Rukia menyadari mimik aneh Ichigo. Mata cokelat madunya mulai berair dan basah.

"Tidak Nona, hanya kemasukan debu."

"Debu? Sini kulihat," Rukia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Ichigo dan memalingkannya agar menghadapnya. Ichigo tidak menolak. Rukia meneliti setiap lekuk wajah tampan pelayannya ini. Tiba-tiba satu butir bening mengalir turun dari celah mata pria tampan ini.

"Tuh kan, kau menangis…" ujar Rukia sambil menghapus butiran bening yang meluncur dari mata Ichigo itu.

"Tidak Nona, ini debu," kata Ichigo bersikeras.

Rukia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ichigo. Agak mendongakkan kepalanya dan bibirnya sejajar dengan mata cokelat madu itu. Satu tiupan pelan Rukia hembuskan ke mata Ichigo. Setelah meniupnya, Rukia mengecup mata pelayan pribadinya ini.

"Jangan bersedih lagi, aku pasti akan menemanimu kapan saja. Jadi jangan menyimpan kesedihanmu sendiri ya? Kau kan bilang begitu padaku."

Ichigo tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk pelan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah tiba di kediaman Kuchiki, Rukia sudah disambut oleh beberapa pelayan. Rupanya kakeknya sudah menunggu di ruang tamu. Ginrei bertanya mengenai kepergian Rukia, dan lagi-lagi Ichigo harus meminta maaf karena kelakuan Nona mungilnya ini. Rukia tetap cuek bersikap seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi. Menurutnya itu hal biasa bukan?

Lagipula, Rukia sudah tahu mengenai bodyguard yang membuntuti Ichigo dan dirinya kemarin. Mungkin kakeknya berakting begitu supaya Ichigo tidak tahu soal itu. Memang sepertinya Ichigo tidak tahu soal bodyguard itu. Rukia juga tidak mau Ichigo berpikir macam-macam jika Ichigo tahu soal kelakukan kakeknya yang membiarkannya pergi dengan Ichigo seperti itu.

Karena perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan itu, Rukia ingin istirahat saja hari ini. Sebetulnya pasca demam kemarin, tubuh Rukia belum begitu sehat. Apalagi semalam dia malah adu balap motor di tengah malam. Tentu saja angin malam membuat tubuhnya jadi tidak sehat lagi. Tapi sepertinya, Rukia sudah menemukan obatnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sudah dua hari Nona sombong itu tidak kunjung masuk ke sekolah.

Hari pertama, karena Rukia sempat kambuh setelah dipaksa pelayannya itu naik mobil, dan hari kedua ketika Rukia diam-diam kabur ikut pelayannya itu pulang ke rumah si pelayan.

Sebenarnya Orihime cuek saja mengenai sikap Nona menyebalkan itu. Tapi ketika mendengar penuturan kakeknya mengenai masalah pertunangan itu, Orihime jadi berpikir banyak. Ada sesuatu yang aneh di sini. Dimulai dari pertunangan Rukia yang diajukan seseorang dan… mengapa kakeknya menolak pertunangan itu. Orihime tahu, Rukia bukanlah tipe orang yang akan menurut saja pada apapun yang dipilihkan untuknya. Pasti gadis itu akan memberontak dan menolak dengan keras. Keputusan bagus kalau kakeknya tidak menyetujui pertunangan itu.

Tapi… seseorang yang dilihat oleh Orihime sewaktu dia tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan kakeknya, seseorang yang juga mengendap menguping itu… apa maksudnya mengintip kakeknya seperti itu. Apa ada sesuatu mengenai pertunangan itu?

Dan kenapa harus Kuchiki Rukia?

Apa mungkin…

"Hime, kau mau langsung pulang?" Senna tiba-tiba muncul di sisi Orihime dan merangkul lengan gadis seksi ini.

Orihime langsung melepaskan rangkulan Senna ketika mereka baru saja keluar dari gedung sekolah.

"Ya, aku mau langsung pulang."

"Huh? Tidak biasanya. Kau tidak mau pergi belanja dulu?" ajak Senna lagi.

"Tidak."

"Uhh… ayolah, untuk apa kau pulang cepat kalau sepupumu di rumah? Kau bilang Nona sombong itu masih sakit kan? Sangat menyebalkan melihat orang sakit di rumah itu, kenapa kita tidak pergi saja?"

Orihime berhenti berjalan dan menatap Senna langsung dengan wajah datar.

"Mungkin bagimu begitu, tapi aku suka melihatnya sakit tidak berdaya di rumah. Kau puas? Lagipula… kapan aku mau pergi belanja atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Orihime bersiap melangkah kembali. Agak kaget ketika pelayan tampannya sudah berdiri di depannya sambil membawa tas sekolahnya. Ulquiorra menunduk hormat pada Orihime.

"Nona, mobil sudah siap, Anda mau diantar kemana?"

"Langsung pulang."

Orihime kembali berjalan melewati pelayannya dan meninggalkan Senna. Orihime sempat melihat Senna langsung berwajah jengkel padanya. Itu bukan masalah. Lagipula, Orihime tidak terlalu peduli dengan mereka. Ya, mana pernah Orihime terlihat peduli dengan semua temannya yang bersikap seperti mengagungkannya itu.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sini. Orihime harus tahu hal itu.

Kenapa jadi begini kebetulan? Atau memang ini sudah direncanakan? Apakah, kakeknya tahu masalah ini sebelumnya? Atau…

Banyak misteri yang aneh di sekitar Kuchiki Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"KAIEN!" pekik Rukia begitu sadar dari tidurnya.

Astaga…

Tadi dia baru saja tidur siang dan ternyata ini sudah beranjak malam. Jantungnya masih berdetak tidak stabil. Kenapa dia memimpikan penjaganya lagi? Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Rukia pikir mimpi itu sudah hilang sejak lama. Tapi ternyata masih menghantuinya hingga ini.

Perasaan gelisah kini akhirnya bergelayut menghantuinya. Rasanya tidak nyaman dan membuat nafasnya sesak.

Setengah sadar, Rukia meraih telepon kamarnya dan meminta pelayan di bawah memanggilkan Ichigo segera. Sepertinya Rukia sudah terlalu lama tidur hingga dia tidak makan malam. Tapi sekarang makan malam sepertinya bukan prioritasnya.

Tak lama dari situ, pintu diketuk dengan pelan dan dibuka dengan pelan juga.

"Nona memanggilku?"

Ah… sungguh ini oase segar.

Dengan gerak tertatih, Rukia berusaha bangkit dari kasurnya.

"Tutup pintunya…" lirih Rukia.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, Ichigo langsung menutup pintu kamar Rukia seperti perintahnya. Tadinya Ichigo ingin membangunkan Rukia untuk makan malam karena sudah Ginrei akan makan malam, tapi kakek itu bilang, jangan bangunkan Rukia kalau dia belum bangun. Kalau Rukia dibangunkan seperti itu, bisa-bisa Kuchiki bungsu itu akan mengamuk dan marah.

Tentu saja Ichigo menurut dan bersikap hati-hati. Berbahaya kalau Rukia mengamuk.

"Nona kau―"

Rukia segera meraih tubuh pelayannya itu dan memeluknya dengan gerakan gelisah. Rukia meremas punggung jas milik Ichigo hingga kusut. Tubuhnya masih gemetar. Rukia benci mimpi ini. Kalau mimpi ini datang, pasti dia merasa gelisah bukan main.

"Nona, ada apa?" tanya Ichigo yang mulai menyadari gelagat aneh dari Rukia ini.

"Ichigo… temani aku… temani aku…" gumam Rukia.

Tangan Rukia langsung melingkar di leher Ichigo dan memaksa pelayannya itu menunduk padanya. Langsung saja Rukia menyambar bibir tipis sang pelayan itu. masih dengan gerakan gelisah yang tak bisa dia kendalikan. Awalnya Ichigo kaget ketika lagi-lagi Nona mungil ini bertindak tiba-tiba seperti ini. Tapi Ichigo sadar bahwa Rukia sedang tidak dalam kondisi normalnya. Ichigo bisa merasakan Nona mungilnya ini tengah merasakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikendalikannya. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari kulit Rukia.

Rukia menekan-nekan bibir mungilnya menyentuh bibir tipis pelayan pribadinya ini. Ichigo juga membalas saling menekan bibir mungil itu. Tangan mungil Rukia akhirnya bergerak melepaskan jas Ichigo dengan paksa dalam posisi berciuman itu. bahkan, entah mereka sadar atau tidak, lidah-lidah itu sudah saling mengait satu sama lain. Mencecap cairan manis itu sedikit demi sedikit.

Rukia begitu gesit menghisap lidah Ichigo hingga bunyi decapan itu begitu jelas terdengar di sekitar mereka. Oh, seharusnya mereka langsung mengunci pintu kamar saja. Tapi siapa yang berani memasuki kamar milik cucu kesayangan Kuchiki Ginrei tanpa ijin kalau tidak ingin berakhir menyedihkan.

Rukia mendorong jatuh tubuh Ichigo hingga berbaring di kasur empuk miliknya. Entah bagaimana caranya, pakaian Ichigo sudah berantakan. Dasinya sudah tanggal dan beberapa kancing kemeja putihnya sudah terbuka.

Rukia langsung menimpa tubuh bidang itu dengan tubuh mungilnya dan menjilat-jilat sudut leher Ichigo. Menggigitnya dengan dominan sampai membuat pria tampan ini mengerang karena ulah Nona mungilnya.

"Nona... Nona… tolong…" erang Ichigo ketika merasakan tubuh bawah Rukia mulai menempel padanya. Menggesek lembut permukaan celana kain milik Ichigo.

Karena gerakan ceroboh dari Nona-nya itu, Ichigo jadi panik. Tubuhnya mulai merespon keinginan Nona cantik ini. Tentu saja Ichigo tak bisa menolak. Ichigo baru sadar ketika mendengar suara nafas tersendat dari Nona ini ketika Rukia masih menggigit kasar kulit leher Ichigo. Tangan mungilnya juga masih meremas bahu Ichigo dengan kencang.

Benar, ada yang tidak beres di sini.

Cepat-cepat Ichigo menangkupkan wajah Rukia dan membawanya menghadap padanya. Wajah Rukia terlihat sembab.

"Nona… kau kenapa?" tanya Ichigo panik.

"Ichigo… aku… Kaien…" gumam Rukia.

Mendengar nama pelayan lama Nona ini membuat Ichigo mengerti.

"Kau… mau kutenangkan?" bisik Ichigo.

Tanpa menunggu, Rukia langsung mengangguk cepat.

Tapi pertama-tama Ichigo memeluk Rukia terlebih dahulu. Membiarkan Rukia menumpahkan perasaannya di sisinya. Belakangan ini, Ichigo mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang mengintai Nona mungilnya ini. Dan itu jelas bukan sesuatu yang baik.

"Kau sudah tenang?" suara Ichigo begitu pelan di telinga Rukia.

Rukia mengangguk dalam pelukan Ichigo.

"Nona… kenapa kau selalu melakukan hal ini untuk menenangkanmu?" akhirnya mau tak mau Ichigo juga penasaran mengenai sikap aneh Rukia ini. Dia selalu saja mencari cara untuk menenangkan dirinya dengan berhubungan intim dengan pria mana saja. Ichigo tidak suka melihat Rukia yang seperti ini. Pantas saja banyak laki-laki brengsek yang memanfaatkan kelemahan Rukia ini untuk mengambil semua milik gadis ini tanpa perasaan.

Ichigo tidak ingin Rukia seperti ini selamanya. Kalau suatu saat nanti, misalnya Ichigo tak lagi mendampingi Rukia, besar kemungkinan gadis ini akan tetap mencari pria lain untuk menenangkannya. Walaupun kemungkinan itu tak mungkin terjadi. Karena Rukia, tak akan melepaskannya semudah itu. Apalagi semenjak banyak sekali sesuatu terjadi di antara mereka. Termasuk… mengenai keluarga Ichigo.

"Aku… aku tidak tahu. Sejak… sejak aku melakukan hal itu, aku mulai merasa kalau… kalau yang bisa menenangkanku hanya berhubungan seperti itu. Dengan begitu, beban yang kurasakan bisa lepas dan hilang. Ichigo…!" geram Rukia. tampaknya kegelisahannya semakin menjadi. Ini bisa gawat. Kalau dibiarkan terlalu lama, Rukia pasti akan segera mengamuk seperti terakhir kali Ichigo melihat Nona ini hampir menghancurkan seisi kamarnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya untukmu. Tapi… dengan satu syarat," kata Ichigo.

"Apa?! Cepat Ichigo…!"

"Kau… hanya boleh melakukan hal ini denganku mulai sekarang. Seburuk apapun keadaanmu, kalau kau ingin melakukan ini, kau harus menungguku. Apa kau paham, Nona?"

Rukia memeluk leher Ichigo semakin erat dan mengangguk begitu cepat.

Bukan tanpa alasan Ichigo melakukan hal ini. Jika nantinya Rukia mengalami hal seperti ini lagi, dia pasti akan melakukannya dengan siapa saja. Dan Ichigo, takut kalau Rukia bertemu dengan laki-laki seperti pria berambut biru itu lagi. Ichigo sungguh tidak suka pada pria itu yang memperlakukan Nona-nya seenaknya saja.

Melihat Rukia yang sudah berkeringat dingin dan paniknya semakin menjadi, Ichigo segera membalik posisi mereka hingga Nona mungil ini ada di bawah tubuhnya.

Ichigo sudah siap.

"Ahh! Ahh… aah!" jerit Rukia tertahan saat Ichigo menggigit lembut sudut lehernya. Tangan Rukia semakin gesit membuka kemeja putih Ichigo dan melemparkannya ke sembarangan tempat. Rukia bisa melihat wajah Ichigo memerah begitu jelas ketika pria tampan ini berusaha membuka gaun tidur Rukia.

"Cepatlah Ichigo…" desak Rukia lagi.

"O-oh, baiklah."

Baiklah, ini bukan kali pertama Ichigo melakukan hal ini pada Rukia.

Ichigo menurunkan tali gaun tidur Rukia, memperlihatkan bra berwarna ungu pucat itu. dada mungil itu terus menggodanya dengan ritme naik turun yang begitu cepat. Sebagai laki-laki, pemandangan seperti ini bukanlah pemandangan yang bisa menahan iman pria mana saja. Sedikit hati-hati, Ichigo mulai mengecup lembut permukaan daging kenyal itu, meninggalkan sedikit ruam kemerahan yang begitu indah di kulit putih mulus itu. Rukia juga tidak diam saja, gadis itu mulai menaikkan pinggulnya dan menggesek permukaan celana kain Ichigo hingga membuat dirinya terasa lembab sekarang.

Tak lama kemudian, Ichigo menemukan titik yang sangat sensitif. Siapa saja pasti tahu apa yang akan Ichigo lakukan pada titik istimewa ini.

Setelah menjilat-jilat area yang menurutnya menarik, Ichigo memasukkan titik sensitif itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sesekali mengecupnya kemudian mengulumnya dengan hati-hati. Rukia semakin bergerak gelisah dan tidak sabaran. Deru nafasnya semakin jadi dan desahan yang diikuti erangan itu semakin membuat Ichigo ikut terasa panas.

"Hngg… Ichigo! Terus… ahh… sedikit lagi!" geram Rukia.

Rukia menarik helai demi helai rambut orange Ichigo. Sepertinya Nona mungil ini mulai merasakan klimaksnya datang. Ichigo mengintip dari celah matanya mengawasi Nona mungil ini. Rukia tampak begitu menikmati setiap perlakuan Ichigo pada tubuhnya.

Ichigo masih mengulum benda pink yang penuh dengan rasa sensitif itu, tangannya mulai menyingkap gaun tidur Rukia. meraba perut rata sang Nona cantik ini. Rukia semakin bersemangat menggerakan tubuhnya dengan gerakan sensual yang begitu menggoda. Apalagi suaranya yang terdengar erotis membuat Ichigo semakin berani bertindak lebih lagi.

"Akh!" sepertinya Rukia agak kaget ketika Ichigo memasukkan jarinya ke dalam kediaman sang Nona ini. Tapi kemudian, Rukia ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya sesuai dengan gerakan yang Ichigo lakukan di sana.

"Lagi… lagi Ichigo…!" pinta Rukia.

Ichigo tak sungkan lagi menambah gerakan dan jarinya di dalam milik hangat Rukia. Gadis bermata indah ini semakin gelap mata. Milik Nona bangsawan ini sudah cukup basah dan lembab. Ichigo bisa merasakan jarinya sudah terlumuri penuh dengan pelumas sang Nona muda ini.

"Kita mulai sekarang, Nona," bisik Ichigo.

Rukia tersenyum lebar menyambut ajakan Ichigo itu. ketika satu tangan Ichigo mulai menarik turun celana dalam putih itu, Rukia juga menggerakkan kedua kakinya agar mempermudah melepaskan kain tipis itu.

Sesaat, Rukia memaksa membalik posisi mereka. Tapi Ichigo masih menahannya. Akhirnya Rukia merangkul leher pria itu dan mencium bibir Ichigo dengan tidak sabar. Mungkin karena kaget, Ichigo tidak sadar bahwa Rukia sudah merangkak naik ke atas tubuhnya dan menurunkan seluruh atribut milik Ichigo.

Rukia begitu menikmati ciuman ini, apalagi ketika lidahnya mulai menari-nari di dalam ruang Ichigo. Menjilat satu persatu gigi pelayannya ini.

Tak sabar lagi, Rukia mulai melakukan menu utama mereka.

"Ichigo! Argh… ahh… aahh…" desah Rukia ketika milik pelayan pribadinya ini berhasil masuk ke dalam dirinya tanpa kendala yang begitu berarti. Inilah yang Rukia tunggu sejak tadi. Rasanya kegelisahan yang dia rasakan tadi sudah hilang sedikit demi sedikit.

Baru beberapa kali melakukan gerakan konstan yang begitu cepat itu, Rukia kelelahan. Nafasnya mulai terasa berat. Mengerti akan hal itu, Ichigo merangkul tubuh Nona berambut pekat ini dan memeluknya dengan erat. Pelan-pelan membalik kembali posisi mereka hingga Rukia kembali telentang di bawah Ichigo. Mungkin, Rukia sudah selesai.

Karena itu, Ichigo pelan-pelan menarik keluar miliknya dari ruang hangat itu.

"Jangan dulu… jangan… kau juga harus menikmatinya Ichigo…" lirih Rukia sambil memeluk pinggul pria bermata cokelat madu ini dengan kedua kakinya.

Tampaknya Rukia tahu kalau Ichigo belum klimaks sama sekali. Padahal Rukia sudah berkali-kali klimaks hingga milik Ichigo sangat basah di dalam sana.

"Tapi Nona, kau sudah kelelahan. Tidak apa―"

"Tidak bisa begitu. Jangan buat aku menjadi gadis brengsek yang hanya menginginkan dirimu saja. Ayo, lakukan lagi…"

"Nona…"

Rukia tersenyum lembut dan mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh wajah tampan pelayan pribadinya ini. Mengelusnya dengan lembut, sampai membuat Ichigo terbuai sejenak. Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia yang mengelusnya dan mengecupnya.

Rukia memejamkan matanya seketat mungkin ketika Ichigo mulai melakukan gerakan itu. walaupun Rukia sudah lelah, dia tidak mau jadi orang yang egois. Dia ingin… Ichigo juga menikmati ini. Bukan hanya dia seorang.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo duduk di samping Rukia yang sudah terlelap itu. pakaiannya tadi sudah Ichigo perbaiki. Hanya celana dalamnya saja yang belum dipakaikannya. Entah Rukia melemparkan celananya sendiri kemana. Sedangkan Ichigo hingga kini hanya mengenakan celana panjangnya saja. Wajah Rukia sudah tenang. Sepertinya dia akan tidur nyenyak malam ini.

Sebaiknya Ichigo bersiap untuk―

"Mau kemana?" Rukia setengah sadar menarik tangan Ichigo yang akan beranjak dari kasurnya.

"Kembali ke kamarku. Kau harus istirahat, Nona."

"Tidurlah di sini saja. Kau bilang mau menemaniku?"

Ichigo menatap Nona mungil itu serba salah.

Rukia bangkit dari pembaringannya dan bergerak memeluk leher Ichigo lagi. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Ichigo yang tidak mengenakan apapun itu. Rukia bahkan bisa merasakan wangi khas sang pelayan tampan ini. Wangi yang membuat Rukia… menginginkannya.

"Perasaanku masih kurang enak. Jadi temani aku di sini sampai perasaanku lebih baik," lirih Rukia.

Lengan Ichigo kembali dijadikannya bantal. Satu tangan Ichigo lagi digenggamnya dengan begitu kuat. Kini Rukia sudah kembali tidur.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hime…"

Malam ini, entah kenapa kakeknya menyuruhnya datang sendirian ke ruang kerjanya. Sendirian dalam arti, tanpa pelayan pribadinya atau siapapun. Awalnya Orihime agak bingung, tapi dia menurut saja.

"Ya Kakek, Ada apa?"

"Mulai sekarang, kau harus menjaga Rukia."

Kontan saja mata Orihime membelalak lebar mendengar pernyataan itu. Apa kakeknya sudah gila? Atau… kakeknya mulai gila?

"Apa? Kakek… bicara apa?"

Ginrei menghadap cucu cantiknya itu dan memandangnya dengan penuh keseriusan.

"Aku… mulai merasa akan ada bahaya yang mengincar Rukia dan Kuchiki Enterprice ini. Kau… sudah tahu soal perjodohan itu bukan?"

"Ya, lalu apa hubungannya dengan Rukia dan… perusahaan?"

"Ada banyak Hime. Maka dari itu, mulai saat ini, Rukia dan Kuchiki Enterprice akan kakek titipkan padamu. Jaga mereka baik-baik. Karena suatu saat nanti, kalian berdualah yang akan menjaga Kuchiki Enterprice selamanya."

"Kakek… jangan bicara begitu…"

"Walau aku tidak bisa adil padamu dan Rukia, tapi aku akan tetap berusaha menjaga kalian berdua. Jadi… tolong ingat kata-kata Kakekmu ini, hm?"

"Tidak."

Orihime mulai jengah dengan semua ini. Setiap kali kakeknya mengatakan sesuatu padanya, hal ini akan jadi pikiran Orihime. Dan Orihime mulai akan menuduh siapa saja yang menurutnya mencurigakan. Tidak terkecuali pelayan Rukia.

"Hime…"

"Rukia, Kakek dan perusahaan akan baik-baik saja. Jadi kakek tidak usah khawatirkan apapun. Kakek mengerti?"

Ya… tidak akan ada yang terjadi. Tidak akan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Nona… Nona… bangunlah… kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah."

Rukia membenamkan kepalanya dengan bantal miliknya. Suaranya berisik sekali.

"Nona…! Bangunlah, kau sudah dua hari tidak masuk sekolah!" katanya jengkel.

Kini bantalnya sudah ditarik paksa. Terjadi adegan tarik menarik bantal itu. tak tahan, si penarik akhirnya melepaskan bantal itu, hingga membuat Rukia terguling ke samping karena efek tarikan itu.

"Hei! Aku masih lelah! Besok saja sekolahnya!" pekik Rukia geram.

"Tidak bisa! Kau sedang tidak sakit. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk menunda sekolah."

Rukia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Setelah berpikir agak lama, Rukia tersenyum manis.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo tak mengerti.

Rukia menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah Ichigo.

"Gendong aku ke kamar mandi," ucapnya dengan wajah datar.

Kalau Ichigo bisa menganga selebar yang ada di film kartun, mungkin rahangnya sudah rata dengan lantai.

"Cepatlah. Kau bilang aku harus cepat supaya tidak terlambat! Ini perintah!" ancam Rukia.

Ichigo masih berwajah bingung di tempat. Tidak kunjung menggerakkan tubuhnya walai satu jari.

"Baiklah! Kalau kau tidak mau keluar dari kamarku sekarang!" pekik Rukia.

Ichigo memejamkan matanya seerat mungkin. Astaga. Bisa stress lama-lama Ichigo menghadapi Nona mungil ini.

Setelah menghela nafas, Ichigo menyelipkan tangannya di pinggang Rukia dan mengangkat tubuh mungil itu, bersiap menggendongnya. Tapi Rukia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Ichigo dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Ichigo.

"Aku suka digendong begini," ujar Rukia sambil mengecup bibir Ichigo.

Rukia terus mengecup bibir Ichigo berkali-kali hingga tiba di kamar mandinya yang mewah itu. sayang, Ichigo hanya membalasnya sekilas dan tidak melanjutkan ke tahap yang lebih erotis lagi. Ketika Ichigo menurunkan Rukia di bath tube-nya, Ichigo hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kutunggu sepuluh menit atau aku akan menyeret Nona secepatnya!" ancam Ichigo.

Mata Rukia terbelalak lebar mendengar ancaman pelayan itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah sarapan bersama sang kakek, dan tentunya sepupunya yang cantik itu… tapi tumben, kenapa Orihime terlihat lebih pendiam seperti biasa. Wajahnya juga terlihat seperti tengah memikirkan ratusan masalah yang terjadi. Memang apa sih yang dipikirkan gadis seksi itu? apa jangan-jangan dia memikirkan cara untuk taruhan apapun lagi dengan Rukia? tapi tidak begitu. Pagi ini, Rukia belum mendapatkan tatapan sinis yang seperti ingin membunuh dari Nona berdada besar itu.

Rasanya tidak nyaman untuk Rukia kalau pagi begini terlalu damai.

Baru Rukia akan melontarkan sebuah ejekan agar Nona sok itu panas, Orihime langsung berdiri dan menyudahi sarapannya. Lalu beranjak keluar bersama Ulquiorra. Apa-apaan itu?

"Silahkan masuk, Nona."

Ichigo sudah bersiap dengan mobil untuk mengantar Rukia. dia bahkan tanpa ragu membukakan pintu mobil itu untuk menyilakan Rukia masuk.

"Kau sudah gila?" geram Rukia.

"Kita bisa terlambat. Aku bilang kan sepuluh menit, tapi kau ada di dalam kamar mandi itu setengah jam lebih. Jadi… silahkan masuk."

"Kau ingat terakhir kali apa yang terjadi padaku gara-gara mobil itu?" kata Rukia mencoba mencari jalan keluar dan mengedarkan pandangan mencari-cari motornya. Bodo amat soal Ichigo! Daripada menguji mentalnya, lebih baik Rukia naik motor saja!

"Ingat. Tapi aku sudah katakan untuk membantumu kan? Jadi, motor Nona sudah saya masukkan ke dalam gudang bawah tanah."

"Apa?! Kau…!"

Rukia menunjuk Ichigo dengan kesal dan amarah mendidih. Tapi pria itu malah tersenyum dan menyambut tangan Rukia yang menunjuknya itu. menariknya begitu perlahan hingga Rukia tidak sadar sudah berdiri di depan Ichigo begitu dekat.

"Masuklah," pinta Ichigo.

Rukia melirik dengan enggan mobil itu. astaga… mobil…

"Tidak, tidak Ichigo. Aku tidak…" Rukia menggeleng kuat-kuat menolak kehadiran mobil itu di dekatnya.

"Jangan takut, aku akan di sampingmu."

"Awalnya memang menakutkan untukmu. Tapi lama-lama kau akan terbiasa dan tidak takut lagi. Anggap saja ini naik roller coaster. Bagaimana?"

"Roller coaster jauh lebih baik daripada mobil!" bantah Rukia.

Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia lebih dekat lagi, lalu membimbingnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Di sana sudah ada supir yang bersiap mengantar pergi. Rukia terus berontak dan menggeliat menolak untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

Tapi akhirnya, Rukia sudah terduduk di kursi penumpang belakang. Suasananya…

Rukia menoleh dengan gelisah ketika pintu mobil ditutup dengan kuat. Dia… terkurung di dalam mobil.

"Kau bisa jalan sekarang," ujar Ichigo ketika sudah duduk di samping Rukia. Ichigo hanya menjaga keadaan saja. Dia tidak mau lalai ketika Rukia mendadak histeris ditinggalkan sendirian di mobil.

"Ichigo… Ichigo… turun… TURUN! CEPAT TURUN! BUKA PINTUNYA!" jerit Rukia sambil bergerak gelisah dan berusaha menggapai pintu mobil.

"Tidak, usah dengarkan, jalan saja. Biar aku yang urus," ujar Ichigo pada supir yang sepertinya terlihat bingung dengan gelagat Rukia.

"ARGHH! TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! BUKA PINTUNYA! MOBILNYA… MOBILNYA BERGERAK! CEPAT BUKA! NANTI MOBILNYA MENABRAK!" jerit Rukia histeris sambil memukul-mukul Ichigo karena menghalangi pintu mobilnya. Rukia tak ketinggalan akal, dia beralih ke pintu ke sisinya dan bersiap membuka paksa mobil yang sudah terkunci itu. Ichigo segera bergerak cepat dan memeluk Rukia. membenamkan wajah mungil itu ke dadanya.

"Sst… tidak apa-apa. Ada aku. Tidak akan menabrak apapun kalau kau tenang. Bisa?"

"Mobilnya… bisa menabrak… aku mau turun…" rengek Rukia.

"Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi…"

Ichigo mengelus kepala Rukia mencoba menenangkannya. Rukia mencengkeram kerah jas hitam Ichigo. Tubuhnya masih gemetar panik. Ini… ini menakutkan sekali.

Mobilnya tetap berjalan, walau pelan, tapi anehnya, Rukia mulai terbiasa dengan Ichigo yang memeluknya. Rukia mulai merasa aman memang, tapi bayang ketakutan masih kentara jelas.

"Ini… tidak akan menabrak kan?" lirih Rukia.

"Tidak. Tenanglah…"

Tapi untuk sesaat Ichigo tertegun ketika mencermati setiap kata Rukia. dia berkali-kali mengatakan soal menabrak.

Padahal… menurut Ginrei… Rukia tidak ingat persis kecelakaan itu. jadi, apa mungkin Rukia hanya asal bicara soal menabrak?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna… sepertinya chap ini masih sinetron, lebai dan sesuatu gimana gitu ya?

Hmm… karena selesai chap ini, maka konflik akan segera dimulai… jadi harap tunggu yaa konflik apa yang mau dimulai eheheh tapi bisalah nebaknya, kan idenya emang mudah hihihhi

Balas review deh…

Green Mkys : makasih udah review mkys… tapi agak gimana gitu manggilnya gitu, apa… ada alternatif panggilan lain? Nggak, sama sekali gak pantes saya dipanggil senpai kok… eheheh yaa nanya aja sih, siapa tahu ada yang bosen… kayaknya kalo datang yang begituan, mending saya simpen aja fic-nya sampe yang begituannya ilang eheheh scene Ruki-Karin itu emang maksa kalo menurut saya, tapi saya butuh interaksi dua orang itu untuk chap selanjutnya eheheh jadi gimana chap ini?

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva… makasih udah bilang bagus eheheh iyaa saya juga maunya bikin gitu, tapi kayaknya bakal ribet dehh…

FYLIN-chan : makasih udah review senpai… ini udah update ehehehe

Snow : makasih udah review senpai… infonya bakal dibahas chap selanjutnya karena itu kunci akhir penyelesaian fic ini eheheh

Izumi Kagawa : makasih udah review senpai… ehehe iyaa ini udah lanjut.

Deshe Lusi : makasih udah review senpai… terus mau dipanggil apa ya? Eheheh apa ini agak lama?

Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo : makasih udah review senpai… ehheeheh iyaa ya? Ini aja nyicil updatenya hehehehe

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai… makasih eheheh ini udah lanjut…

Shinshi : makasih udah review senpai… kayaknya sih iya kagak jadi laki jadinya gitu hihihii gak papa kok eheheh ini udah update

Hendrik widyawati : makasih udah review senpai… kayaknya gak bakal ada deh yang mau balapan pake piyama kecuali Ruki eheheh

Kyu EunWook : makasih udah review senpai… jadi mau dipanggil apa nih? Saya dipanggil Kin aja ya? Eheheh apa ini IchiRuki-nya udah banyak?

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai… entah kenapa saya gak berencana bikin Isshin begitu di fic ini eheheh maaf yaa nee… emang tahu, buat kunci penyelesaian fic, tapi nee udah pasti bisa nebak dong eheheh emang lucu kalo Aizen berubah jadi SquidZen wkwkwk iyaa saya masih nunggu kok wishnya ehehhe

Beby-chan : makasih udah review beby… ehehhe iyaa gak papa kok, yaa masih nimbang-nimbang sih bakal discont apa ngga *plak* soal mereka pasti dibahas chapchap mendatang eheheh saya gak bikin tanda tanya tuh? Eheheh ya ini udah lanjut.

Gece : makasih udah review senpai… yaa inipun lebai kayaknya senpai eheheh, apa yang ini udah cukup panjang?

Nenk rukiakate : makasih udah review nenk… iyaa gak papa kok eheheh ini udah lanjut, miss you juga ehehehe

Purple and Blue : makasih udah review senpai… ini udah update lagi eheheh

Nanaichiruki : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah update eheheh

Jadi, maaf sekali lagi yaa kalo yang ini rada lebai―sangat lebai―terus juga kayaknya yang baca pada mual karena kelebaian saya ya? Ehehe

Saya masih berharap ada yang mau mereview fic lebai ini, supaya saya tahu apa fic ini masih layak lanjut atau nggak, eheheh

Jaa Nee!


End file.
